Pain
by allylicity
Summary: Oliver a combattu Ra's mais il en paye le prix fort. Juste une suite que j'ai imaginé pour cette fin de saison 3 qui contient des futurs éléments de la saison 4 dont Damien Darhk. Première fanfiction que je publie, alors please soyez indulgents! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Pain**

Ce soir-là, Oliver avec l'aide de Nyssa, avait vaincu Ra's Al Ghul. Nyssa avait offert, en échange de sa prise de pouvoir à Nanda Parbat, de dissoudre son « mariage » avec Oliver, de le libérer lui, sa ville et ses proches de toutes menaces. Ils avaient comploté contre le démon, Nyssa voulant vivre sa vie à la tête de la Ligue et Oliver qui voulait retourner auprès des tiens mais le prix était élevé, il le savait.

Les mois qui précédèrent cette nuit, il avait dû se plier à toutes les volontés de Ra's. Il fit semblant d'avoir oublié qui il était réellement pour protéger les tiens. Il fit semblant de vouloir s'en prendre à John (en kidnappant Lyla^^). Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ra's veuille l'unir à Nyssa. Ce jour-là, fut le pire de tous car Felicity était sans cesse dans ses pensées. Enfin il le croyait.

Pendant tout ce temps, il put voir Felicity se briser et c'était plus qu'horrible pour lui car elle est la seule femme qu'il n'a jamais aimée de sa vie. Chaque rencontre était pire que la précédente et il s'est juré que Ra's allait le payer de son sang, ce qui fut fait. Cependant, la cause de la mort de son ennemi fut la pire.

Ce soir-là, contre toute attente, Ra's était à Starling City. Il demanda à Oliver et Nyssa de l'accompagner, cela devait être important, il avait parlé d'un duel réclamé. Avant qu'Oliver comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il vit tous ses amis, désespérés et en colère, tenus en joue par des assassins… sauf Felicity qui était en tenue de combat…attendant Ra's. Oliver voulait hurler, tuer Ra's sur le champs mais Nyssa, qu'il tenait par la main, appuya pour qu'il garde le silence. Le démon demanda à Felicity si elle avait une dernière chose à dire. Elle lui dit que tout avait été dit, ses amis, leurs amis lui hurlant d'arrêter. Son regard était vide lorsqu'elle choisit son arme : l'épée avec laquelle Oliver fut presque tuer sur la montagne.

Le moment qui fit basculer Oliver dans l'horreur fut quand la jeune femme se fit transpercer par la lame de Ra's. Il vit la jeune femme remercier le démon avant de tomber inanimée à ses pieds. C'est là qu'Oliver et Nyssa agirent et firent tomber Ra's.

La seule chose dont il se rappelle c'est d'avoir crié le prénom de la femme qu'il aime par désespoir. Quand il voulut la rejoindre, ses amis le stoppèrent avec un regard de haine et de peur qu'ils affichaient mais tout ce qui compter était de sauver la jeune femme.

Felicity fut transférer à l'hôpital de Starling, Malcolm et Théa se trouvaient également là. Nyssa et Oliver expliquèrent les derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés. John avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne supportait pas qu'Oliver ait joué avec la vie de sa femme, et maintenant celle de la jeune informaticienne.

Oliver fut obligé de leur expliquer l'amour inconditionnel qu'il porte à Felicity. Un amour tellement fort qu'il était prêt à tout risquer pour elle. Ils virent à quel point cela l'avait détruit aussi de voir Felicity se consumé à petit feu. Tous comprirent et patientèrent pour savoir si Felicity allait survivre. Ses amis lui expliquèrent comment la jeune femme n'avait cessé de renoncer à lui jusqu'à il y a une semaine où elle semblait vide, l'ombre d'elle-même pour enfin prendre la décision (sans les avertir !) d'aller affronter Ra's.

Après des heures et des heures, un médecin vint à leur rencontre :

_« Vous êtes les proches de Felicity Smoak ?_ Tous se levèrent.

_Comment va-t-elle Dr ?_

_Bonsoir je suis le Dr Reynolds. Melle Smoak revient de chirurgie. L'opération s'est bien passée. Elle devrait se réveillé d'ici peu._ Tous furent soulagés.

_Nous pouvons aller la voir ? _demanda John.

_Bien sûr mais ne soyez pas trop nombreux. Lors de sa dernière intervention, elle m'avait dit vouloir être seule._

_Comment ça sa dernière intervention ?!_ demanda Laurel. Le médecin hésita un instant et dit :

_J'ai reçu Melle Smoak il y a moins de deux semaines pour une fausse couche. Elle était enceinte de trois mois._ Vu leurs regards, il reprit _: je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire mais la dernière fois elle était venue seule, elle avait peur mais je vois qu'elle a des personnes qui l'entoure. Soyez présents pour elle._

Le médecin parti, tous se regardèrent choqués : Felicity enceinte ! Une fausse couche ! Comment avaient-ils pu manquer cela ?! Et tous comprirent car ils se tournèrent vers Oliver qui s'était effondré au sol en état de choc. Seule Théa le prit dans ses bras. John était allé voir Felicity demandant aux autres de ne pas venir la déranger tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme en l'entendant hurler. Du personnel soignant essayant de la maintenir fermement pour lui administrer un sédatif.

_« Sortez tous de cette foutue chambre !_ Quand elle vit Oliver la situation empira. _Sortez Al Sa Him de cette putain de chambre, il n'est rien pour moi, il a tué mon bébé ! Je veux mourir ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_ Oliver voulut lui parler, il la regardait essayant de communiquer avec elle, en vint. _Sortez tous ! Qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi ! »_ Finit la jeune femme, le visage strié de larmes avant d'être plongé dans le sommeil grâce aux sédatifs.

Oliver crût que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux : la femme qu'il aime ne le reconnaissait plus, le voyait comme une menace. La haine et la douleur qu'il avait lu dans ses beaux yeux bleus lui faisait mal. Il se demanda à cet instant si un jour elle lui pardonnerait ces derniers mois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain chapitre 2**

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et merci de suivre cette histoire. **_

_**Du coup je continu avec un autre chapitre, centré sur notre couple préféré. Je prépare la suite bien sûr et attend de voir ce que vous pensez qu'Oliver pourrait faire pour reconquérir Felicity et comment va se passer leur future confrontation. Je vais bientôt intégrer une histoire avec un méchant sinon, ben, c'est plus trop l'esprit de notre série préférée. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Les jours suivants, seul John a été autorisé à rendre visite à l'informaticienne. La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu que l'on contacte sa mère. Felicity se remettait vite physiquement, elle allait sortir bientôt.

Mais John s'inquiétait et s'en voulait. Felicity avait bien caché sa douleur depuis le départ d'Oliver à Nanda Parbat. Il voulait confronter son amie depuis quelques jours quand il vu qu'elle commençait à se fermer aux autres, mais un nouvel ennemi était apparu en ville et sa fille Sara avait contracté un virus, ce qui l'avait contraint à repousser sa discussion avec la jeune femme.

Tous les jours, il voyait Felicity regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé tout ce temps avec Oliver mais à peine il prononcé le prénom de l'archer, elle le coupait lui disant que s'il voulait continuer à lui rendre visite, il fallait qu'il arrête de parler de lui. Ils avaient parlé de sa fausse couche et du combat face à Ra's. Il se souvint alors d'une phrase que Felicity avait prononcée et de la conversation qui avait suivi. Felicity se tenait dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et fixait la vue.

_« Tous les gens que j'aime finissent par mourir ou me quitter, _dit la jeune femme d'un ton monocorde.

_\- Ne dit pas ça Felicity…_

_\- Si John, c'est la vérité. Ça a commencé avec mon père, ensuite Cooper, Oliver et notre enfant. Pourquoi tu restes ?_ John la fixait d'un air ahuri.

_\- Felicity, tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi. Je te promets que tu ne me perdras jamais._ L'informaticienne le regarda les yeux embués.

_\- Oliver m'avait promis ça aussi et maintenant il est mort._

_\- Il n'est pas mort, tu le sais ! _

_\- Si John, Al Sa Him est vivant et Oliver est mort._ En voyant que la conversation ne menait nulle part John reprit :

_\- Felicity, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tomber ?! Qu'on va te laisser ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi : Lyla, Roy, Laurel, Théa, Ray et tu-sais-qui. C'est toi depuis le départ qui nous rassemble._

_\- John… _et là l'ancien soldat ne put se contenir :

_\- Quand nous avons compris que tu étais allé confronter Ra's, on a paniqué. Tu crois que ça nous a fait quoi quand on t'as vu te faire presque tué par cet enfoiré ?! J'ai comprimé tes blessures Felicity ! Et quand on a su pour ta fausse couche on s'en ait voulu. Je m'en suis voulu. _John se frotta le visage abattu, Felicity lui releva la tête.

_\- Pour le bébé, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit._ _J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte quelques jours avant d'aller chercher Oliver à Nanda Parbat. J'ai fait la fausse couche quelques jours après notre retour. _

_\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir quand tu étais à l'hôpital._

_\- Je ne voulais embêter personne. Et pour le combat, c'était mon choix, je voulais juste que Ra's paye pour tout ce qu'il avait fait._

_\- Mais pourquoi y allé seule ? Bon sang ! _Felicity marqua une pause :

_\- Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. _Digg allait riposter mais Felicity lui intima le silence_ : John je suis fatiguée, embrasse Lyla, Sara et les autres de ma part. On se voit demain._

John déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et marqua un arrêt avant de sortir de la chambre :

_\- Felicity tu n'es pas seule. _Et il partit.

* * *

Oliver, affranchi de la Ligue, tournait comme un lion en cage dans le loft qu'il habitait avec Théa. Durant ce temps, il dut se mettre à réfléchir sur qui il voulait être et ce qu'il allait faire pour protéger la ville. Il y réfléchissait toujours.

Depuis son retour définitif, il avait dû regagner la confiance de ses amis. Ceux-ci l'ayant vu sous son vrai jour à l'hôpital (leur véritable ami Oliver) l'ont très vite réintégrer dans leur vie. Seul John se montrait plus sur ses gardes mais bon Oliver comprenait : il l'avait trahi en kidnappant Lyla devant Sara et s'en était pris physiquement à lui. Il comprenait également que l'ancien soldat protégeait Felicity. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était la jeune informaticienne.

La seule personne qui arrivait à le réconforter était sa petite sœur. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé depuis son retour. Il mangeait à peine et avait un sommeil agité comme cette nuit.

Théa n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau quand elle tomba sur son frère qui lui allait regagner sa chambre :

_« Ollie, tu m'as fait peur ! En voyant son frère les yeux rouges et gonflés_, elle lui toucha le bras et lui dit, inquiète : _tu as pleuré ?_

Le jeune homme essaya de s'extraire des griffes de sa sœur… sans succès.

_\- Grand frère, tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? _Oliver essaya de lui faire son plus beau (faux) sourire.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Speedy, ça va._

_\- C'est marrant Felicity sait très mal mentir aussi._ Entendant le prénom de la jeune femme, Oliver laissa tomber son sourire.

_\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire du mal_, s'empressa de dire Théa.

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne dors pas non plus ?_

_\- Non_. Le silence s'installa, puis elle reprit_ : tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?_

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon.

_\- En fait j'ai fait un rêve cette nuit._

_\- C'est plutôt bien non ? _Oliver la regarda tristement.

_\- J'ai rêvé que j'étais avec Felicity à l'hôpital et elle tenait notre enfant dans ses bras… une magnifique petite fille… et elle m'embrassait, et d'un seul coup tout disparaissait et je la voyais se faire tuer par Ra's et mourir dans mes bras, _termina Oliver une larme coulait sur sa joue.

_\- Oh Ollie… _

Théa serra fort son frère dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'Oliver parlait du bébé. Son frère s'était beaucoup confier sur son séjour au repère de la ligue, ses sentiments pour Felicity et sa crainte de l'avoir perdu pour toujours, mais il n'avait pas encore mentionné la fausse couche de la jeune femme. Théa avait beaucoup de peine pour Felicity et son frère.

_\- Je suis désolée pour le bébé._

_\- Moi aussi, répondit Oliver très sèchement. C'est de ma faute…_

_\- Non grand frère, tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu n'étais pas au courant, personne ne le savait…_

Oliver avait le regard pensif.

_\- Tu sais des fois je me dis que je n'aurai jamais dû dévoiler mon identité à Felicity. Elle aurait une vie normale et serait heureuse._

_\- Ollie, je ne connais pas Felicity depuis longtemps mais ton départ nous a rapprochés. C'est elle qui m'a fait rejoindre Roy et il m'a raconté comment vous vous supportiez l'un et l'autre. Et comment vous aviez affronté des moments critiques ensemble. C'est une femme géniale, qui t'aime…_

_\- M'aimait…_

_\- Non elle t'aime !_ s'exprima Théa brusquement. _Vous êtes aussi bornés l'un que l'autre bon sang ! C'est même dingue comme vous vous ressemblez : vous êtes têtues, vous êtes forts, vous êtes prêts à vous battre jusqu'au bout quitte à vous sacrifier pour les gens que vous aimez. Alors oui, pour l'instant vous vivez tous les deux un moment difficile, mais il faut que tu te montres patient avec elle si tu penses que votre amour en vaut la peine !_

_\- Je voudrais tellement la serrer dans mes bras que ça me fait mal_, dis Oliver d'une voix brisée.

_\- Et tu le feras mais surtout ne te renferme pas et ne pars pas… en fait ne tentes même pas car je te botterai le cul _! termina la jeune sœur lui lançant un regard moqueur. Oliver rigola.

_\- Promis petite sœur_. _Je vais me battre pour elle._

_\- Bon et si on allait dormir un peu, demain je t'aiderais à reconquérir ma future belle-sœur^^_

_\- Théa !_ La jeune femme rigola.

Une fois Oliver dans son lit, il repensa à son rêve, enfin la partie heureuse de son rêve. Il avait envie de construire un futur avec l'informaticienne, de l'épouser et fonder une famille. Il s'était toujours refusé de penser qu'il pourrait être heureux. Mais Felicity avait changé cela. Il avait envie de se battre pour le futur qu'il avait vu. Le jeune homme se dit que le chemin serait long mais qu'il en valait la peine. Il s'endormit en songeant au visage souriant de la belle blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Encore merci de suivre cette histoire et merci pour vos messages. **

**Un chapitre un peu plus long, le temps de faire reprendre à notre couple préféré leurs vies.**

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis la discussion du frère et de la sœur. Oliver avait décidé de ne pas brusquer l'informaticienne. Théa n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette décision mais avait fini par faire un compromis avec son frère : lui ne bougerait pas tant que Felicity ne serait pas d'accord pour le voir, et la jeune sœur rendrai visite à la belle blonde, d'une parce que son amie lui manque, et de deux parce qu'il fallait faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là !

Felicity était sortie de l'hôpital depuis deux jours et elle en était ravie (elle déteste les hôpitaux !). Les deux jours, elle resta chez elle à faire le ménage, trier ses vêtements, regarder des séries télé mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs... Le soir, John venait la voir avec Laurel avant de partir en patrouille pour savoir si elle voulait les aider dans leur chasse aux criminels, mais la jeune femme ne se sentait pas prête à reprendre ce côté-là de sa vie.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle décidait de se rendre, le jour suivant à 'Palmer Technologie'. Ray était égal à lui-même, enthousiaste (genre il a bu trois cafetières avant de venir travailler !) en plus il avait un nouveau projet concernant la division des sciences appliquées. La jeune femme était plus que prête à essayer de retrouver un semblant de vie correct, le boulot était sa plus grande chance de redémarrer.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Felicity s'était mise à fond dans le travail : elle avait rattrapé son retard de rapports avec l'aide de son assistant (Dieu merci, elle en avait un !), elle avait terminé une présentation pour une réunion avec d'autres entrepreneurs. Elle finissait de se pencher sur la création d'un programme informatique pour le projet de Ray quand celui-ci entra dans son bureau.

« _Comment va ma vice-présidente ? _dit-il d'un ton dynamique.

_\- Bien, j'ai rattrapé mon retard et d'ailleurs j'ai commençais à créer un programme pour ton projet._

_\- Wow, tu n'as pas chômé depuis ce matin !_

_\- Tu me connais, je ne plaisante pas avec le boulot,_ dit la jeune femme en souriant. Ray la regarda avec douceur.

_\- Tu sais si c'est trop pour toi, tu peux prendre des vacances. _Felicity comprit que son ami essayait de la ménager.

_\- Merci mais pour l'instant j'ai vraiment besoin de me plonger dans le boulot. Ça me fait du bien d'être ici. _

_\- Très bien. Et si tu me montrais ce programme ? _A ce moment-là le téléphone de Felicity sonna.

_\- Deux minutes._

_\- On se retrouve dans mon bureau._ »

Ray s'éloigna, laissant la jeune femme répondre à l'appel.

_« Allo._

_\- Felicity c'est Théa._

_\- Salut Théa,_ répondit la jeune femme hésitante.

_\- Comment vas-tu ? _Felicity était déterminée à montrer qu'elle allait bien.

_\- Très bien ! En fait je viens de reprendre mon travail ce matin. _

_\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !_

_\- Oui… Et toi comment vas-tu ?_

_\- Ça va, la routine avec le club. _Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes puis Théa reprit_ : Ecoute Felicity, tu nous manques beaucoup à Laurel et moi et on s'est dit qu'on aurait pu se faire une soirée entre filles ce soir, chez Laurel bien sûr ! On se regarderait des séries, j'apporterai même ta glace préférée…_

_\- Wow et moi qui pensait que je parlais trop^^_

_\- Ça devient contagieux quand on te connait^^ _Felicity rigola.

_\- Ravie de le savoir._

_\- Alors tu veux bien nous voir ce soir ? _L'informaticienne hésita.

_\- Te connaissant tu ne vas pas me lâcher ?!_

_\- Non en effet, dit Théa en rigolant._

_\- Ok pour ce soir, et n'oublie pas la glace ! Je vous rejoins à 21h chez Laurel. A ce soir._

_\- Génial ! A ce soir. »_

Felicity n'était pas super à l'aise pour cette soirée entre filles, mais depuis les derniers événements, elle n'avait pas été en contact avec Laurel et Théa et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas restée enfermé chez elle. Sur ce, elle se dirigea dans le bureau de Ray avec son programme.

* * *

Théa venait de s'entretenir avec Laurel au téléphone et était en train de régler son remplacement au club pour ce soir quand elle rejoignait Oliver dans la cuisine.

«_ Tu sors ce soir Speedy ?_

_\- Oui, soirée entre filles avec Laurel et Felicity_. Oliver fronça les sourcils.

_\- Quoi ?_ Voyant son frère contrarié, la jeune femme se dépêcha de s'expliquer.

_\- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas brusquer les choses avec Felicity. Mais Laurel et moi ne l'avons pas vu depuis… tu-sais-quand^^ et on s'est dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de se changer les idées devant une série et de la glace_.

_\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_…

_\- Elle n'a vu que John depuis l'hôpital, et des amies filles sont toujours bien venues _! _et puis promis je ne lui dirai rien qui pourra la contrarier ! _Voyant que sa sœur ne plierai pas, le jeune homme se résigna.

_\- Très bien, bonne soirée alors._

_\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas encore. _Théa le regarda, soucieuse.

_\- Tu vas te remettre dans le business de justicier ? _

_\- J'en ai marre de rester ici à me tourner les pouces. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose et combattre des criminels est une des seules choses que j'arriverai bien à gérer à l'heure actuelle. _Lisant dans les pensées de son frère Théa reprit :

_\- Felicity commence à avancer. Elle a repris le travail ce matin. _

_\- C'est bien. _Le jeune homme paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

_\- Oui. Et je pense qu'il est temps d'avancer pour toi aussi. C'est une bonne idée de reprendre tes activités de nuit. Tu es revenu, pas seulement pour Felicity et moi, mais aussi pour faire ce que tu sais faire de mieux : protéger la ville. _Oliver était pensif.

_\- J'ai vu John ce matin. Même s'il m'a demandé de revenir, je sens qu'il est m'en veut encore._

_\- Ça va mettre du temps pour que les choses aillent bien entre vous deux mais je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger avec le temps. »_

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Oliver avait en quelque sorte retrouvé son équilibre. Le jour, il aidait sa sœur pour la direction de son club. Ce n'était pas trop sa passion mais il fallait bien s'occuper et gagner de l'argent.

Le plus important était qu'il était devenu Green Arrow, l'archer vert, stoppant les criminels de Starling.

Avec John, les choses s'étaient arrangées. Laurel, Théa, John, Ray et lui ont trouvés un nouveau repère qu'ils ont aménagé. Laurel avait parlé avec son père le Capitaine Lance. Le capitaine, qui en voulait encore à sa fille pour lui avoir caché la mort de Sarah, se résigna à laisser tranquille les justiciers, après ce que Laurel lui raconta (Ra's qui voulait détruire Starling...). L'équipe gérait les méchants du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

La chose personne qu'il manquait dans sa nouvelle vie était Felicity. L'informaticienne ne se décidait pas à revenir dans les activités de lutte contre le crime ce qu'il respectait. Il avait des nouvelles de la jeune femme par tout le monde, et… il se prit de nombreuses fois à vouloir, après ces nuits de patrouilles, observer la jeune femme dans son sommeil, mais il trouvait ça trop flippant ! Bon sang, elle lui manquait vraiment !

Après tout, Felicity était la seule qui lui avait donné le courage de jouer double jeu devant Ra's. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il s'était remis à vivre. Et c'était aussi la seule à le faire se sentir aussi nerveux devant une femme !

Selon Théa et ses amis, Felicity avait l'air de s'intéresser à lui de nouveau et ce depuis son retour à Starling City. En effet, la belle blonde était partie une semaine rendre visite à une amie à Seattle. Ainsi, depuis, elle se tenait au courant des exploits de Green Arrow (selon Ray), et avait eu une conversation avec John à propos du jeune homme… et depuis, Oliver était distrait et ne pensait qu'à elle.

Une nuit, après avoir combattu des marchands d'armes, Oliver revint au repère et se fit soigner par John. Il avait tellement était distrait ce soir qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus. La balle l'avait effleuré au niveau de l'épaule, il avait eu pire. Pendant qu'il se faisait soigner, il contemplait la chaise qui devrait servir à Felicity. John suivant le regard de son ami prit les choses en main.

_« Il faut que vous vous parliez tous les deux, ça ne peut plus durer_. Oliver l'interrogea du regard._ Felicity et toi vous devez parler !_

_\- John, elle me manque mais je veux qu'elle me contacte quand elle sera prête._

_\- Et continuait à te laisser distraire ! _s'emporta l'ancien soldat. _Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ses derniers jours, tu n'es pas à fond dans les missions la nuit._

_\- Je suis investi !_

_\- Oliver, tu t'es fait mettre au tapis plusieurs fois cette semaine...par Laurel ! ça devrait t'inquiéter ! _Oliver mit longtemps avant de reprendre la parole.

_\- Et si elle ne veut plus me voir…_

_\- Arrête tes conneries Oliver ! Felicity va mieux et commence à poser des questions sur toi. Si elle s'en foutait de toi, elle ne demanderai pas de tes nouvelles. Tu sais bien comment elle a réagi après la mort de son ex ? Et apparemment elle ne tourne pas radicalement la page te concernant et les choses vont mieux pour vous deux. Ce voyage lui a fait du bien apparemment. Je pense que c'est le moment de lui parler. Par contre si tu décides de le faire, fait le bien car je ne supporterai pas de la voir souffrir à nouveau. »_

Le jeune homme stoppa la conversation et rentra chez lui. Avant d'aller dormir, il se décida à parler à la jeune femme…enfin lui envoyer un texto car il n'est pas doué pour s'exprimer au téléphone ! (c'est Oliver en même temps^^)

'_Felicity, j'espère que tu vas bien. Accepterais-tu de me voir autour d'un café ? Tu me manques… – Oliver'_

Oliver se mit aussitôt à paniquer ! Et si l'informaticienne le prenait mal ? Franchement, il aurait pu faire mieux comme texto ! Oh et les trois petits points ! Sérieux !

La surprise est venue quand quelques minutes plus tard il reçut une réponse.

'_Ok pour un café. On se voit demain à 15h à l'Amazzo Cafe dans Main Street – Felicity' _

Etonnamment (je rigole^^), Oliver dormit bien pour la première fois depuis son retour, impatient de revoir Felicity.

* * *

Felicity était en train de regarder 'Game of Thrones' sur son ordinateur portable quand elle reçut le texto d'Oliver. Sur le moment, elle crut à une blague (Oliver n'est pas du genre à faire le premier pas^^hello ! des mois et des mois pour lui avouer ses sentiments !^^).

Elle hésita à le lire et puis se lança. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'a surpris le plus : qu'il lui propose de se voir ou de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait !

Felicity ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment et se mit à penser à sa discussion avec Caroline, son amie qu'elle était allé voir à Seattle. Elle lui avait expliqué (comme elle pouvait, car il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle de ses activités de nuit) ce qu'il s'était passé : la nuit avec Oliver, le changement de celui-ci, sa grossesse suivie de sa fausse couche, sur le retour du jeune homme et ce qu'elle avait bien voulu entendre de ce que John lui avait dit à l'hôpital sur lui.

_« Je ne connais pas Oliver comme tu sembles le connaître, mais tu as l'air d'avoir de réels sentiments pour lui, et apparemment lui aussi_, dit Caroline. _En plus de ce que tu me dis il fait tout pour ne pas te pousser, il te laisse le temps de digérer tout ça._

_\- Je sais mais, et s'il me ment encore pour me protéger comme il dit, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter à nouveau. _Caroline prit les mains de Felicity dans les siennes.

_\- Fe, tu me dis que les hommes de ta vie te quittent mais Oliver, si je ne me trompe pas, est revenu pour toi et en plus il semble patienter._

_\- Oui mais…_

_\- Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire._

_\- Je ne sais pas. _

_\- Et lui comment va-t-il ? Comment il gère son retour et la perte du bébé ? _Felicity évita le regard de Caroline.

_\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas voulu le revoir._

_\- Fe ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais tu as voulu t'éloigner de lui mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu le bébé !_

_\- Care ! _lui lança l'informaticienne en colère.

_\- Excuse-moi si je suis dure avec toi, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un te bouge ! ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi depuis le départ d'Oliver et ton séjour à l'hôpital. Et d'ailleurs tu aurais dû m'appeler mais ce n'est pas la question^^^ Je suis contente que tu aies repris ta vie en main mais…_

_\- Mais quoi Care !? _Caroline reprit calmement mais sur un ton ferme.

_\- Il faut que tu parles à Oliver. Depuis trois ans, même si on s'est rarement vu, je t'ai vu évoluer en une jeune femme forte, qui s'affirme… d'ailleurs je pense qu'Oliver y est pour quelque chose. Les choses ne sont pas simples c'est sûr, mais vous avez l'air d'avoir une relation très forte, qui a survécu à pleins d'obstacles et tu dois au moins le laisser s'expliquer. »_

Felicity se sortit cette conversation de la tête, qui avait eu un grand impact sur elle. Peu avant son retour, elle s'était mise à faire des recherches sur Starling et avait ainsi découvert les exploits de Green Arrow. Oliver s'était remis à protéger la ville. Puis après son retour, elle avait demandé des nouvelles du jeune homme à John. Elle apprit ainsi ce qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire…Oliver était de retour et non Al Sa Him… qu'il avait bien décidé de devenir Green Arrow.

John lui avait aussi conseillait de parler avec Oliver et elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle le voit, quel que soit la décision qu'elle prendra à son sujet.

Elle se dit qu'un café, c'était une bonne base pour l'instant. Elle lui répondit en fixant l'heure et le lieu. Une heure et un lieu neutre pour ne pas être parasité par leurs amis. Felicity dû regarder encore deux ou trois épisodes avant de trouver le sommeil. Demain allait être une sacrée journée !

* * *

Oliver était en train de changer de tenue devant son miroir (comme une minette^^lol) avant de partir rejoindre Felicity au café. Il était super nerveux : il s'était levé de bonne heure, avait été super distrait au club. Il avait même tenté de se faire une dernière séance d'entrainement puis une douche pour se décontracter : sans succès !

Il espérait vraiment que Felicity lui fasse un bon accueil. Elle n'avait rien laissé transparaître dans son message et ça le rendait nerveux. Et si elle le giflait ? (bon ça ne serait pas une première concernant les femmes qu'il avait fréquenté dans sa vie^^), si elle le rencontrait pour tout finir entre eux ?

_Allez Oliver, arrête de faire la lavette ! _dit-il tout haut.

Le jeune homme prit avant de partir retrouvé Felicity, dans la caisse se trouvant sous son lit, ce qu'il voulait absolument lui donner. Il se dit que s'il n'arrivait pas à regagner sa confiance lors de ce café, ceci l'aiderai…enfin il l'espérait.

**Alors, des idées pour cet objet ? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou :D**

**encore merci à tous pour lire, suivre et commenter cette fanfiction.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le prochain arrive très vite.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Après avoir dit à Ray qu'elle revenait en fin d'après-midi pour la réunion avec l'équipe de la division des sciences appliquées, Felicity poussait la porte du café où elle sentit tout de suite deux yeux bleus la fixer intensément.

Tout de suite un flash apparu dans sa mémoire : celui d'un homme habillé en costume d'assassin la fixant froidement. Pourtant ce regard, aujourd'hui, semblait plus doux, inquiet.

Reprenant contenance, l'informaticienne se dirigea à la table d'Oliver.

Quand Oliver vit apparaitre Felicity, il fut d'une part soulagé de voir qu'elle était venue et d'autre part inquiet car il avait peur que leurs retrouvailles se passent mal.

Il se leva poliment et dû se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras.

_« Salut Felicity_, dis le jeune homme avec un demi sourire timide.

_\- Salut_, dis la belle blonde d'un ton solennel.

La jeune femme s'assit sans attendre, voulant éviter un contact physique avec lui. Remarquant cette distance qu'il respecta, Oliver s'assit. Il se dit qu'il allait commencer par une entrée en matière simple.

_\- Comment vas-tu ?_

\- ça _va…le boulot, la routine_, dis la jeune femme d'un ton monocorde. _Et toi ?_

_\- Bien. Je travaille au club avec Théa et j'ai repris mes activités de nuit._

_\- Oui John me l'a dit et puis j'ai lu la presse quand j'étais à Seattle. _

Puis un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Oliver se trouvait décontenancé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Felicity si calme, si silencieuse_. _Le jeune homme reprit la parole.

_\- Merci d'être venue. _

_\- Tu peux remercier mon amie de Seattle en fait car je ne savais pas trop si je voulais te voir après les derniers événements_, lança l'informaticienne avec un regard dur.

Oliver se figea. La femme qu'il aime, qu'il avait la chance de revoir, semblait être vraiment sur la défensive. Le sentiment d'être rejeté par Felicity pesa lourd dans son cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner.

_\- Merci à elle. Felicity je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me voir et tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Je t'ai trahis Felicity_, _j'ai tout gâché entre nous mais il fallait que je le fasse pour te protéger toi, Théa, mes amis et Starling_, dis le jeune homme avec douleur.

Felicity regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle reconnut le regard plein de culpabilité qu'Oliver avait l'habitude de porter sur son visage, même quand il était innocent.

Mais un autre flash apparu : elle-même, dans sa salle de bain un test de grossesse dans les mains, puis elle-même se pliant de douleur sur le sol de son appartement et se trouvant à l'hôpital après l'annonce de la perte de son futur bébé…leur futur bébé.

Oliver la regardait, inquiet.

_\- Felicity est ce que ça va ? Parle-moi,_ dit-il dans un murmure. Le flash disparut et Felicity regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

_\- Je viens de réaliser que c'est bien toi, ici, et non ce guerrier sans âme dont j'ai croisé le chemin il y a quelques mois. Mais je n'en peux plus de perdre les gens qui m'entourent. Je suis fatiguée des stratégies, des manipulations, des mensonges… de tes mensonges ! Certes la ville est sauvée une fois de plus, mais dis-toi que depuis l'été dernier, j'ai perdu une amie, l'homme que j'aime deux fois et un bébé, notre bébé ! _

_\- Felicity je suis désolé pour le bébé… si je l'avais su… _Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_\- Tu aurais fait quoi ?!_lança-t-elle furieusement.

Ne voulant pas faire de scène elle s'approcha un peu du jeune homme et repris d'un ton calme.

_\- J'ai appris ma grossesse quelques jours avant de venir la dernière fois à Nanda Parbat. Je ne voulais pas venir mais Malcolm et Tatsu m'ont persuadé de venir car ils disaient que je devais garder foi en toi. J'ai voulu te l'annoncer mais tu nous as appris ton futur mariage avec Nyssa avant de nous laisser mourir dans une cellule._

Un autre flash apparut et Felicity revoyait Oliver, se tenant aux côtés de Ra's, lâchait ce que tous penser être un virus mortel.

Oliver venait de remarqué le regard voilé de Felicity et sans y réfléchir tendit sa main vers elle. Felicity, à ce contact, retira vivement sa main. Elle vit la douleur d'Oliver. Puis elle se rappela ce que Caroline lui avait dit : elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu le bébé et ne savait pas ce qu'Oliver avait vécu depuis son retour.

Elle se calma et lui dit :

_\- Ecoute, je vois que tu t'en veux. Je suis désolée que tu ais appris ma fausse couche par quelqu'un d'autre que moi mais je pensais garder cela pour moi. Je pensais que tout serait terminé. _

Oliver resta silencieux quelques instants. Il comprenait toute la souffrance, la peine qu'avait endurée la jeune femme, en grande partie à cause de lui. Il la revoyait en tenue de combat face à Ra's, prendre l'épée sous laquelle il faillit mourir il y a quelques mois. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées.

_\- Tu n'aurais pu rien faire même si tu l'aurais su. Cela ne devait pas se faire_, dit la jeune femme déterminée.

_\- Felicity j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Je ne peux pas réécrire le passé mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr depuis que l'on se connait, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre. Et surtout je t'aime._

_\- Oliver…_

_\- Non ne réponds rien. Je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air mais tu m'as appris à m'accrocher, à croire en l'humanité. Quelque soient les épreuves, les menaces qui arriveront, je n'abandonnerais pas l'espoir de nous voir à nouveau ensemble. Je compte bien rester près de toi et ne pas t'abandonner. Je t'ai fait une promesse, le jour du lancement de la campagne de ma mère, et je compte bien la tenir. _

Felicity était sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle revit ce moment de la campagne. Mais elle se méfiait.

_\- Je vois que tu fais des efforts, que tu as de bonnes intentions mais qu'est ce qui me garantit qu'au moindre problème tu sacrifies tout à nouveau ?! Je ne sais pas…_ Felicity vit l'heure sur l'horloge du café_. Il faut que je retourne au bureau j'ai une réunion importante_.

_\- Ok_. Le silence s'installa.

Felicity se leva mais Oliver l'arrêta et sortit un carnet de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à la jeune femme.

_\- Je ne sais pas si tu voudras me revoir après mais je voulais te donner ça. Depuis la nuit où l'on s'est quitté à Nanda Parbat la première fois, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me batte pour nous et pour éviter de succomber au lavage de cerveau dû à l'entrainement de Ra's, j'ai décidé de tenir une sorte de journal de bord. Saches que tout ce que j'y aie écris est la vérité. J'espère que le lire comblera les blancs et répondra aux questions que tu te poses. _

_\- Merci_, dis l'informaticienne en prenant le journal.

_\- A bientôt. _Oliver fixait Felicity avec amour. Felicity, elle, avait le regard perdu dans ses pensées.

_\- Au revoir Oliver. »_

* * *

Ce soir, Oliver avait dit aux autres qu'il ne préférait s'entrainer au lieu de patrouiller. Sa sœur avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son frère mais il n'était pas d'humeur à en parler et elle ne voulait pas le confronter.

John et les autres aussi l'avait remarqué mais savait que le jeune homme préférait s'entrainer jusqu'à l'épuisement que de se confier.

Bientôt il se retrouva seul dans le repère. Il voulut s'entrainer à viser les balles de tennis avec son arc et ses flèches mais quand il vit que les cibles qu'il visait, tombaient en plus grande partie sur le sol, il s'installa dans le fauteuil de Felicity, enfin son ancien fauteuil.

Voir Felicity d'un côté lui avait fait du bien. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Mais voir toute la peine dans les mots qu'elle avait prononcés… la voir aussi distante, sur ses gardes le déchirait. Savoir l'enfer qu'elle avait subi.

Il espérait vraiment la revoir et espérait qu'elle y verrait plus clair sur ses sentiments avec son journal. Ce journal il l'a tenu pour elle, pour ne pas renoncer à l'humanité, à cette lumière que Felicity avait ravivé en lui et il voulait tellement qu'elle voit cela… qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas.

Il enleva son t-shirt et reprit son entrainement avec un mannequin de combat.

* * *

Felicity rentra chez elle plus tard que prévu. La réunion avait semblé durer une éternité sans compter les corrections qu'elle voulait donner à Ray le lendemain pour son programme.

Après avoir dîné et pris un bon bain, la jeune femme se mit au lit. Elle se sentait lessivée par cette journée… enfin par ce café avec Oliver. Il était toujours aussi beau. Ce regard plein de sentiments qu'il lui avait donné avant qu'elle parte… Elle se sentait mal d'avoir fait ça ! Il lui manquait.

Ça y est, elle avait enfin compris que c'était bel et bien Oliver qu'elle avait revu aujourd'hui, l'homme qu'elle aimait… qu'elle avait aimé ? Mais elle avait du mal à se débarrasser de l'image de l'homme froid de Nanda Parbat.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Etait-il vraiment sincère quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner ? Puis elle se mit à penser au journal qu'il lui avait confié.

La fatigue était là mais la curiosité prit le dessus.

Felicity se leva et alla chercher le journal qui était encore dans son sac. Oliver tenant un journal intime, qui l'aurait cru ! Lui qui n'est pas du genre à se livrer.

Elle retourna au lit pour commencer à le lire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture à tous. J'ai mis des passages du journal.**

**Merci encore à tous de me lire.**

* * *

Felicity commença sa lecture avec appréhension.

'_Felicity,_

_Je n'ai jamais tenu de journal de bord, même sur l'île, en fait de toute ma vie mais il me semble important d'inscrire dans ce carnet ce que je suis en train de vivre et m'apprête surtout à faire. Je le fais surtout pour toi, pour nous. _

_Cette nuit était la plus belle de toute ma vie. Quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, je n'ai plus pensé à rien. Tout ce qui compter, c'était nous. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit clairement que tu m'aimais et je ne pensais jamais l'entendre de ta bouche. _

_Je repense encore à la sensation de ton corps contre le mien, de tes mains parcourant mon corps avec douceur, et de tes beaux yeux bleus pleins de désir. Personne ne m'a aimé come tu l'as fait ce soir. Je pensais déjà avoir aimé avant, mais ta rencontre a tout changer. Je ne pensais pas que l'amour pouvait être aussi passionnel, aussi grisant que destructeur. Cette année, plus j'ai essayé de t'éloigner, plus je n'arrivais plus à me passer de toi._

_Quand je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure, je me suis retenu de ne pas te suivre. Il faut que je reste fort pour pouvoir faire ce que tu m'as demandé : tuer Ra's. Je sais que je t'ai fait la promesse de ne plus tuer, mais de savoir que cet homme a porté la main sur ma sœur et qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à toi, John ou quelqu'un de l'équipe me rend malade. _

_Cette nuit m'a ouvert les yeux. Je suis déterminé à faire plié Ra's. Avant de prendre l'avion pour Nanda Parbat, Malcolm m'a parlé de ce que Ra's comptait me faire endurer pour prendre sa succession et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur. Il me parle de lavage de cerveau, d'entrainements. Mais le pire c'est qu'apparemment, je vais devoir détruire Starling City pour finir les épreuves. Il faut que je résiste à tout ça et que je me retourne contre Ra's._

_Ce qui me fait peur, c'est d'oublier qui je suis, l'homme que tu connais. J'ai peur de faire des choses terribles. C'est pour ça que j'écris ce journal. Quel que soit l'issue, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout et que je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour revenir auprès de toi et des autres._

_Tu dois être de retour à Starling. Bonne nuit mon amour. _

_Oliver'_

Felicity souriait timidement. Elle ne pensait jamais qu'Oliver pourrait se livrer autant sur papier. Elle poursuivit sa lecture.

Elle découvrit ainsi, l'entrainement que Ra's faisait subir à Oliver. Elle porta la main à sa bouche horrifiée, quand elle apprit que le jeune a vécu enchainé pendant des semaines dans une cellule au sol, avec peu de nourriture, qu'il avait dû se remettre à tuer, Ra's lui répétant qu'il ne s'appelait plus Oliver Queen, et qu'Oliver Queen appartenait au passé.

Oliver marquait qu'il détestait cela, sa nouvelle tenue d'assassin également.

'_Les seules pensées de ton rire, de tes babillements coquins, de ton regard autoritaire quand tu me rappelle à l'ordre, m'aident à survivre à cela et à me fixer sur mon objectif'_

Pendant tout ce qu'il a dû traverser, l'informaticienne vit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser un seul instant à elle, mais aussi à Théa et John.

'_J'espère que vous allez bien. Théa me manque beaucoup, j'espère que les eaux du puits n'ont pas causé de dégâts sur elle.'_

'_Je ne suis sûr que John veille sur vous deux et mène l'équipe brillamment. Il est vraiment comme un frère pour moi et un leader né. J'ai hâte de le retrouver après tout ça. Si seulement vous saviez que je me bats pour vous. J'espère pouvoir plaisanter avec vous sur ce sujet dans quelques années si le plan que j'ai établit avec Malcolm marche.'_

Elle lut ainsi le rôle que jouer Malcolm dans l'histoire. _Ce traitre finalement se révélait utile_, pensa-t-elle.

Felicity n'était plus fatiguée d'un seul coup et lut le carnet d'un trait. Elle tomba sur un autre passage. Il parlait de sa venue à Starling pour récupérer Nyssa.

'_Mon amour,_

_J'aimerais oublier cette putain de nuit ! _

_Il a fallu que je récupère Nyssa à Starling ce soir, ce qui n'a pas était facile, et le pire ça a été de rester de marbre devant toi, John et Laurel. _

_J'ai commis quelque chose d'horrible, je me dégoute ! Enlever Lyla devant Sarah ! John ne pourra jamais me le pardonner…son regard, putain ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de fort pour prouver à Ra's ma loyauté._

_Quand je t'ai vu arrivé et que j'ai croisé ton regard me suppliant, me disant que j'étais toujours là, ça m'a fait mal de ne rien te dire. _

_La haine que j'ai lu dans vos regards, y compris celui de Théa m'a déchiré. Si seulement vous saviez que je prends ces décisions pour vous. Malcolm ne veux pas que vous soyez au courant de mon double jeu et il a raison : je peux finir par tous vous faire tuer. _

_Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire mais je viens de rencontrer Ra's. Je lui ai livré Nyssa. Il a voulu que je la tue, ce que je n'ai pas fait mais il m'a dit quelque chose de pire. Il veut que j'épouse Nyssa ! C'est un grand malade ! Un mariage forcé, on n'est plus au moyen âge bon sang ! Il fait ça pour détruire le lien qui m'unit à toi j'en suis sûr cet enfoiré ! _

_J'ai réussi à parler à Nyssa, heureusement j'ai des priviléges en tant que futur-Ra's ! J'ai réussi à la convaincre de notre plan avec Malcolm et je lui ai dit qu'une fois tout fini, elle succédera à son père. Elle a envie de le tuer et je la laisserai faire ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me trahir. _

_Malheureusement, le mariage semble inévitable, mais Nyssa m'a dit qu'elle le dissoudra dès qu'elle sera au pouvoir. Je refuse de poser mes mains sur une autre femme que toi, Felicity !_

_J'ai réussi à contacter Malcolm par l'intermédiaire de Nyssa et je vous ai envoyé mon amie Tatsu. J'espère que vous allez pouvoir détruire le virus que cache Ra's ici. J'ai peur de vous revoir tous ici, je me sens fautif de ne pas pouvoir vous protéger comme je le voudrais et surtout de vous causer de la peine.'_

Felicity arrêta sa lecture un instant en repensant au mariage.

Oliver ne savait pas du tout les plans de Ra's concernant son union avec Nyssa. Et surtout il était en colère et se sentait fautif.

La jeune informaticienne se replongea dans sa lecture.

'_J'ai réussi à échanger les fioles avant de vous laisser dans cette cellule, mais je n'oublierai jamais vos regards de haine et vos cris. Quand je t'ai vu en larmes, Felicity, j'étais brisé mais il fallait que je le fasse pour te sauver, pour vous sauver. _

_Je viens d'épouser Nyssa. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me tenir au bout d'une allée pour assister à mon mariage. Quand je la vis s'avancer vers l'autel, je me surpris à penser à ce que serait notre mariage à toi et moi. _

_Je t'imaginais dans une belle robe blanche, tes cheveux un peu retenu sur l'une de tes épaules et surtout ton sourire radieux. Nos familles et nos amis présents, John étant mon témoin, me mettent une claque sur l'épaule en souriant… tout cela disparaissait quand je pensais que je t'avais annoncé mon mariage forcé, osant à peine te regarder._

_La cérémonie de ce foutu mariage a été simple et courte, encore heureux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cette image de vous tous croyant mourir de ma main dans cette putain de cellule !_

_J'ai pu contacter Malcolm avant que vous partiez. Il m'a dit qu'en attendant que Ra's décide de me faire lâcher le virus sur Starling, je devais faire profil bas. Je ne devais pas agir avec Nyssa sur un coup de tête. Nyssa et moi, pour une fois arrivons à nous entendre sur quelque chose. _

_J'espère que vous n'allez rien tenté pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Malcolm de vous faire croire que c'était trop tard pour sauver mon âme._

_J'espère vraiment que tu liras ce carnet un jour, Felicity. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner pour toutes mes actions. Je m'accroche à l'espoir d'en finir avec Ra's et de pouvoir te retrouver. Je t'aime tellement. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la peine que je t'ai fait en t'annonçant le mariage et de faire semblant de vouloir te faire du mal...'_

Felicity avait les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Pendant tout ce temps c'était de la comédie ! Il avait l'air tellement brisé… Felicity termina par un dernier passage. Les pages semblaient tâchées…oh bon sang, il a pleuré ?!

'_Mon amour,_

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que tout est fini. J'ai failli te perdre pour de bon et rien que d'y penser ça me rend malade._

_Quand Ra's nous a dit qu'on devait se rendre à Starling et qu'il m'a parlé d'un duel réclamé, à aucun moment je n'ai pensé qu'il serait question de toi ! _

_Te voir sans aucune lueur dans le regard, et de te voir t'effondrer sans vie sur le sol dans cette marre de sang m'a détruit. Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, je vous ai fait tellement de mal à toi et au bébé, que tu as décidé de mourir !_

_Quand à l'hôpital, on nous a dit que tu avais fait une fausse couche je suis tombé au sol : c'est de ma faute si notre bébé est mort ! Un bébé ! On allait devenir parents ! Tu as raison je l'ai tué. _

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir et tu as raison. Ton regard dans cette chambre m'a dévasté. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire rentrer dans ma vie. Tu serais heureuse. Je détruis tout sur mon passage._

_Nyssa m'a libéré de tout. J'aimerais tellement te revoir mais il est trop tôt. Je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le faut, enfin s'il n'est pas trop tard._

_La seule chose dont je rêve chaque nuit, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu me manques ! Ton sourire me manque, ton corps me manque. Je t'aime…'_

Felicity acheva sa lecture, ses larmes tombant sur le carnet. Oliver avait toujours était sincère et elle l'avait rejeté. Il était aussi détruit qu'elle.

Puis elle se mit à penser : et si une autre menace se produit, est-ce qu'il recommencera tout ça pour les protéger ? Il y aura toujours une menace de toute façon.

Elle ne voulait pas se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour cet homme. Mais si elle décidait de le revoir, ce qu'elle voulait, elle se dit qu'il fallait redémarrer les choses en douceur. Elle se refusait pour l'instant à imaginer un futur avec lui.

Elle avait une autre décision à prendre, mais elle se décida enfin à aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa confrontation avec Felicity. Avait-elle lu le carnet ? Que pensait-elle ? Est-ce qu'il la reverra un jour ?

Il regardait très souvent son téléphone pour voir si la belle blonde lui avait laissé un sms. Rien. C'est d'une humeur triste qu'il se rendit au nouveau repère dans la soirée.

Il avait décidé de s'entrainer avant de partir sur le terrain.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le comportement de John et Théa sur le moment. Ray et Laurel s'entrainaient un peu plus loin.

Il était en train de s'entrainer sur la nouvelle Salmon Ladder quand il entendit un bruit qui lui semblait familier : des bruits de talons qui claquent sur le métal. Il se tourna si brusquement qu'il tomba de la super hauteur où il se trouvait.

Felicity se trouvait au bas des escaliers. John regarda Oliver, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire, et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« _Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, je peux dire au nom de tout le monde que tes ordinateurs te manquaient !dit-il, Felicity lui souriant en le frappant sur le bras._

_\- Et oui, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de revenir pour vous aider à sauver cette ville, et à faire des mises à jour de ces ordinateurs, _dit-elle légèrement en les regardant tous.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de la tête au pied. Elle portait sous son manteau noir, une magnifique robe violine qui souligner à merveille son corps et des talons aiguilles à vous rendre dingue. Elle avait les cheveux retenus en queue de cheval et ses lunettes.

Il avait le souffle coupé. Il ne pensait plus jamais la revoir.

Un petit sourire s'échappa de l'informaticienne qui le regardait intensément. Toute l'équipe s'était tut. Felicity posa son sac sur le bureau, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

_« Oliver ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner dehors, je voudrais te parler_. La jeune femme avait cela avec tellement de douceur qu'Oliver la suivit immédiatement, en prenant un T-Shirt au passage.

Arrivés dehors, il se posèrent vers une rambarde. La jetée se trouvait face à eux. Ils la contemplèrent puis Oliver parla.

_\- Tu as décidé de revenir dans l'équipe en sachant que j'y suis ?!_ lui dit-il timidement. La jeune femme lui lança un petit sourire.

_\- Oui_. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis sortit de son manteau le carnet et lui tendit. _Ça fait longtemps que je veux revenir mais j'hésitais… puis j'ai lu ton carnet. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te livrer autant dans un carnet, sinon depuis qu'on se connait je t'en aurais offert tut un camion…euh…pas que je trouve qui tu ne dis rien…mais…3…2…1. Elle inspira, rouge de honte, Oliver rigola._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu l'as lu et que tu sois là._

_\- Ecoute Oliver, je suis revenue mais pour l'instant je veux qu'on y aille étape par étape, ok ? Je sais que tu as toujours été sincère maintenant, mais c'est dur encore pour moi. J'ai repris ma vie en main mais il m'arrive de repenser à ces derniers mois. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne veux pas te rayer de ma vie._

Olive écoutait attentivement la belle blonde. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras de joie mais il crût comprendre que c'était trop tôt.

_\- Je suis content de te revoir_, dit le jeune homme.

_\- Moi aussi. Cette partie de ma vie, combattre les méchants et tout ça, ça me manque…et je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de mes talents…enfin que vous auriez besoin de moi pour vous guider sur le terrain !_ se reprit-elle vite. Bon sang, avec lui dans les parages, elle perdait ses mots.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, Felicity passant sa main sur le bras d'Oliver, qui la fixa d'un regard brûlant, et furent interrompus par Théa.

_\- Bon je vous rappelle qu'on a une ville à sauver, alors rappliquez !_

Felicity et Oliver s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, puis rigolèrent à nouveau avant de se joindre à l'équipe.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity avait trouvé ses marques.

Elle avait guidé l'équipe sur le terrain et effectué des mises à jour et lancer des programmes en parallèle.

Elle était vraiment contente de reprendre sa place, avec ses amis. Elle essaya de chasser le regard plein de désir qu'Oliver lui avait jeté avant que Théa ne les interrompe. Elle espérait faire le bon choix en réintégrant cette partie de sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde regagna le repère, sain et sauf. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble des prochains voyous à stopper, puis Ray proposa, toujours aussi joyeux :

_"Ça vous dirai qu'on aille se chercher un truc et qu'on mange tous ensemble ?!_

Tout le monde était ravi, même Oliver était d'accord. Mais Felicity n'était pas prête à se retrouver avec toute la bande. Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

_\- Pas pour moi ce soir, une autre fois, la soirée a été longue je suis fatiguée,_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?_, demanda John.

_\- Non ça va aller._ Puis elle se tourna vers les autres. _A demain". _

Elle sentait le regard d'Oliver se poser sur elle mais ne se retourna pas.

Une fois sortie de sa douche, elle voulut régler sa sonnerie pour demain quand elle remarqua un texto, signé Oliver.

'_J'étais très content de te voir ce soir. Passe une bonne nuit. A demain – Oliver.' _

La belle blonde s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres cette nuit.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée de vous apporter ce chapitre en retard, mais entre un nouveau boulot et un virus saisonnier^^, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me poser.**

**Je vous remercie tous de me lire et de laisser des reviews. Vous êtes géniaux. **

**Un merci particulier aux guests pour lesquels je n'arrive pas à répondre avec ce site^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver se sentit de meilleure humeur en se levant le lendemain. Il rejoint Théa dans la cuisine, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Et ben il y a quelqu'un qui s'est levé du bon pied aujourd'hui,_ dit Théa en chambrant son frère.

_\- Tu as raison._

_\- Et je crois en savoir la raison…_

_\- Speedy !_

_\- Oh arrête ! tu aurais dû voir ta tête hier soir quand tu as vu Felicity débarquer dans le repère. On aurait dit que tu bavais littéralement, tu n'étais pas très_ _subtil !_

Oliver soupira et se contenta de se servir une tasse de café. Effectivement, il n'avait pas caché ses réactions comme il savait le faire si bien auparavant, mais quand l'informaticienne se tenait prêt de lui, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine sa sœur parler.

_\- Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce rapprochement sur la jetée quand je suis venue vous chercher ?!_

_\- Quoi ?_ répondit Oliver décontenancé.

_\- Oui, Felicity et toi vous étiez proches, sa main sur ton bras, vos regards. Vous êtes très tactiles en fait ! _Théa fit semblant d'avoir l'air dégoûté.

_\- Sérieux petite sœur !_

_ \- Je comprends mieux ce que John m'expliquait. Le pauvre, il a dû en baver de vous voir vous tourner autour depuis trois ans._

Oliver était surpris mais Théa s'expliqua.

_\- Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il y avait entre toi et Felicity, j'ai eu une discussion avec Digg. Il m'a dit que depuis le début, Felicity et toi vous aviez une relation particulière qui s'est peu à peu transformée. _

_\- Ah bon, maintenant John fait dans le sentimental ! _répondit le jeune homme agacé.

La jeune femme ne releva pas le commentaire ronchon de son frère.

_\- Ben en même temps, c'est le seul à vous connaitre depuis le début. Je te rappelle que jusqu'à pas longtemps je croyais que Felicity était juste ta secrétaire !_

_\- Assistante de direction._

_\- Ouais peu importe._ Quelques secondes après, la brunette enchaina _: je peux te poser une question ?_

_\- Qu'une tu es sûr ?!_ plaisanta Oliver en levant un sourcil. Sa sœur lui tapa le bras. _Vas-y, demande._

_\- Felicity et toi vous vous êtes rencontrés quand pour la première fois ? Comment ça s'est passé ?_

_\- Ça fait deux questions ça !_ en rigolant, Oliver repris, les yeux dans le vague : _Digg te l'as raconté ?_

_\- Oui il m'a parlé de ta super excuse de « j'ai renversé mon café sur mon ordinateur », criblé de balles, et que Felicity avait babillé à mort en te voyant^^_

Oliver rigola en repensant à cet échange. Felicity était adorable ce jour-là avec son chemisier rose et son stylo rouge. Mais le jeune homme pensa à autre chose.

_\- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? _dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

_\- En fait, ce n'était pas la première fois que je rencontrais Felicity Meghan Smoak, c'était la deuxième mais elle ne le sait pas._

_\- Quoi…euh…attend je ne te suis pas là._

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

_\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas resté tout le temps sur Lian Lyu ?_

_\- Oui_

_\- En fait, au bout de ma deuxième année loin d'ici, j'ai travaillé pour les gens qui emploi Lyla._

_\- Vraiment ?_ demandé Théa choquée.

_\- Ouais et j'ai eu une mission qui m'a fait revenir à Starling City. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous dire à toi et maman que j'étais vivant parce qu'on m'a dit que si je le faisais on vous tuerait._

_\- C'est horrible ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Felicity._

_\- Ben en fait, ce soir-là j'ai dû me rendre à QC pour voler des informations dans le bureau de papa. Et je n'avais pas encore terminé ma mission quand un des gars avec qui je travaillé m'a informé que quelqu'un arrivait._

_\- Felicity…_

_\- Exactement, _répondit Oliver en souriant_. Je me suis caché et Felicity est arrivée pour déposer un dossier sur le bureau et elle s'adressait à la photo où je suis avec papa._

_\- Ah bon ?!_ dit la jeune sœur en rigolant. _Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?_

_\- Elle disait que j'étais mignon et que c'était dommage que je sois mort, bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu de chance avec moi. Puis elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de parler à voix haute et elle est partit._

Théa rigola de plus belle.

_\- C'est bien elle, pas de doute ! Et elle ne sait pas ça ? Tu savais que tu allais la revoir quand tu es revenu pour de bon ?_

_\- Comme je lui ai dit lors de notre premier rendez-vous, c'est la première personne qui m'a fait sourire quand je suis revenue mais elle ne sait pas quand cela s'est passé. Et honnêtement je ne pensais pas la retrouver quand je suis rentré. C'est Walter qui m'a indiqué son bureau. Et quand je l'ai revu… c'était…surprenant. Mais je ne faisais pas attention à tout cela, je pensais tellement à sauver la ville. _

_\- Woaw !_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Ben d'habitude c'est Felicity qui parle autant que tu le fais maintenant ! _Oliver souria_._

_\- C'est vrai Speedy, Felicity a vraiment changé ma vie._

_\- Ça je l'avais compris. Et vu comme les choses se passent je suis sûr que vous allez bientôt être ensemble._

_\- Je l'espère._

_\- Bon allez, il faut peut-être qu'on aille bosser !_

Le frère et la sœur allèrent ensuite au Verdant.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Felicity se retrouvait seule dans le repère.

Enfin pas toute seule, Oliver était resté et préparait ses flèches. Ils voulaient se donner du temps l'un et l'autre mais appréciaient ces moments.

Pendant que son programme finissait sa tâche, la jeune femme se dit qu'un peu de rangement serait le bienvenu.

Elle se dirigeait vers les tapis d'entrainement quand elle se prit les pieds dans un câble. Elle tomba sur le sol en béton. Une seconde plus tard, Oliver se précipita vers elle.

_« Felicity, est ce que tout va bien ?!_ dit-il en parcourant des yeux le corps de l'informaticienne.

_\- Oui ça va, je devrai arrêter de porter des talons ici_, dit Felicity en essayant de se relever avec l'aide du jeune homme.

_\- Felicity tu t'es blessé !_

_\- Quoi ? Aïe !_ dit-elle en ayant une douleur au genou. Elle remarqua qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait de cet endroit. Elle resserra sa prise sur Oliver qui la soutena pour la conduire jusqu'à sa chaise.

Oliver s'absenta deux seconde pour prendre de quoi nettoyer la plaie puis s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Dés qu'il effleura son genou, Felicity sursauta.

_\- Désolé,_ répondit-il.

_\- Ce n'est pas grave_, murmura la belle blonde.

Le fait qu'Oliver pose ses mains sur elle (bien que ce soit juste son genou !) lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle dissimula cela en mettant ça sur le compte de la douleur.

L'archer avait fini de nettoyer la plaie de Felicity et leva son regard vers elle. Elle le fixait intensément, puis posa sa main sur la joue d'Oliver. Ce dernier fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir rien qu'au contact de la main de la jeune femme, et eu un flash de leur nuit torride à Nanda Parbat. Il fallut quelques secondes ou plus pour que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits.

_Euh il faudrait que tu ailles passer une radio pour voir si ton genou va bien_, dit il, content de se reprendre un peu. L'informaticienne enleva sa main de la joue de l'archer, inquiète.

_\- Tu es sûr ? euh tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc les hôpitaux_ !

_\- Je t'accompagne si tu le souhaite, il vaut mieux ne pas attendre_.

La jeune femme hésita. Elle détestait vraiment les hôpitaux mais vu la douleur qu'elle ressent ait, il valait peut être mieux y aller.

_\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter,_ dit-elle timidement.

_\- Felicity tu ne m'embêteras jamais._

Quand elle vit Oliver affichait son plus beau sourire, elle accepta. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce sourire. Il était tellement sexy…et voilà qu'elle était à fond !

D'un seul coup, l'archer la prit dans ses bras façon « jeune mariée ».

_\- Oliver !_

_\- Ben quoi, je ne veux pas risquer d'aggraver ta blessure », _lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

* * *

Après quelques heures d'attentes aux urgences, Felicity venait de passer sa radio, Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

Ils attendaient tout les deux dans une salle d'examen. Oliver remarqua que Felicity était vraiment tendue depuis leur arrivée. Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

« _Felicity est ce que tu vas bien ?_

_\- Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_\- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés tu es très tendue._ La jeune femme perdit un peu son sourire et détourna le regard.

_\- Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis tu sais quand…_

_\- Oh !_ Oliver se sentit mal tout à coup, retira sa main de celle de la jeune informaticienne, mais Felicity lui prit le visage dans ses mains.

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre…je suis contente que tu sois là…_

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car un médecin arriva dans la salle, et Felicity enleva ses mains du visage de l'archer.

_\- Miss Smoak, je suis le Dr Ryan. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien de méchant. Pas de fractures. Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques. Pensez à bien mettre du froid sur votre genou et une crème anti inflammatoire que je vais vous prescrire et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. _

_\- Merci Dr_, dit Oliver et Felicity en même temps.

_\- Je vous en prie. L'important est de reposer ce genou, c'est bien que votre petit ami soit là pour vous raccompagner. Je vais dire aux infirmières de préparer vos papiers de sortie. Au revoir._

Le Dr sortit de la salle en laissant les jeunes mal à l'aise.

_\- Bon ben c'était rien de méchant^^_sortit Felicity, incapable de dire autre chose.

_\- Je suis soulagé._

_\- Moi aussi."_

Une fois les papiers de sortie signés et l'ordonnance en main, Oliver reprit Felicity dans ses bras. Felicity s'accrocha à lui, sa tête contre la poitrine de l'archer. Elle se sentait si bien contre lui. Elle avait oublié ce sentiment.

Oliver la conduisit en voiture jusqu'à son domicile, puis la porta jusque dans sa chambre. Felicity s'était endormie contre lui à la sortie de l'hôpital.

Il déposa à côté des lunettes de Felicity, un verre d'eau et les antalgiques sur la table de nuit, et lui laissa un mot. Il la contempla quelques minutes avant de partir. Elle était tellement paisible dans son sommeil, tellement belle. S'il pouvait, il resterait là toute sa vie à la regarder. Avec regret, il se dirigea vers la sortie en fermant bien la maison.

En regagnant sa voiture, Oliver se tourna brutalement sur la gauche. Il ne remarqua rien mais avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Après une minute, il prit sa voiture et regagna le loft.

* * *

Un homme brun au regard sombre, regarda la voiture d'Oliver s'éloigner et passa un coup de fil à son boss.

_« Mr._

_\- Oui Anderson ?_ dit l'autre homme d'un ton autoritaire.

_\- J'ai suivi Oliver Queen comme vous me l'avez demandé._

_\- Oui, alors vous avez de nouvelles informations ?_

_\- Depuis quelques semaines, il a endossé le rôle de Green Arrow, mais apparemment il a une femme dans sa vie. Il vient de la ramener chez elle. Je crois bien que c'est son ancienne secrétaire._

_\- Felicity Smoak ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Mettez une équipe en place pour suivre Miss Smoak et continuait la surveillance de Mr Queen. _

_\- Bien Mr._

_\- Faites faire des recherches approfondis sur le passé de cette demoiselle._

_\- D'accord Mr. »_

Damien Darhk raccrocha au nez de son informateur. Il savait que Ra's Al Ghul voulait le tuer. Il l'avait suivi de près et avait été étonné de savoir que son ennemi était mort de la main de ce jeune homme, ancien playboy, fils à papa devenu justicier, agent infiltré et capitaine de mafia russe.

Oliver Queen le fascinait et il était bien décidé à voir si ce jeune archer serait une menace ou non dans un futur proche. Autant prendre le plus de renseignements sur lui, et trouver ses faiblesses quitte à s'en servir…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Un petit chapitre léger cette semaine pour égayer un peu les choses. Comme on dit le calme avant la tempête. **

**Damien Dark reviendra dans le prochain.**

**Bonne lectureJ'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à le lire. :D**

* * *

Ce matin, Felicity se réveilla à l'appel de son réveil.

_Encore deux minutes…_ronchonna-t-elle en écrasant l'instrument de torture en question.

Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée dans son lit. Après encore quelques minutes à traîner dans le lit, c'est en voulant se lever qu'elle comprit.

Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante au genou. Lorsqu'elle mit ses lunettes sur le nez, elle remarqua sur la table de nuit des comprimés et un verre d'eau sous lequel était glissée une note.

La note était signée de la main d'Oliver.

« _Felicity,_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormi malgré notre tour aux urgences. _

_Prends bien les antidouleurs que j'ai laissés sur la table de nuit. Je me suis permis de t'emprunter ton double de clé pour fermer ta maison._

_Digg passera voir et soigner ton genou, Ray te laisse un jour de libre._

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles._

_Oliver. »_

Et là, la mémoire lui revint subitement. Le câble, le sang sur le genou, les mains de l'archer sur son genou, les urgences et…plus rien !

Elle se dit qu'elle avait dû s'endormir sur le trajet. Oliver l'a ramené apparemment.

En y songeant, Felicity se souvint d'avoir été dans les bras d'Oliver…oh mon dieu !

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, au lieu de se comporter comme une groupie^^, elle prit ses cachets et se dirigea non sans peine dans la salle de bain.

La douche lui avait fait un bien fou. Une fois changée dans un grand T-Shirt de Nerd qui lui couvrait un minimum les jambes, elle mit la cafetière en marche et entendit la sonnette retentir.

_"J'arrive !_ Elle ouvrit à John, qui la regarda d'un air amusé.

_\- Alors comme ça, on traîne ses pieds n'importe où^^_dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_\- Pff, je devrais surtout arrêter de porter des talons hauts dans se repère ouais ! _dit-elle agacée.

Digg rigola. Felicity servit le café et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

_\- Fais-moi voir ce genou_.

Il retira délicatement le pansement du médecin, appliqua la crème prescrite aux urgences et alla chercher quelque chose de froid au congèle.

Une fois la jeune femme installée confortablement, l'ancien soldat lui lança :

_\- Alors, Oliver t'a accompagné aux urgences._

Felicity détourna la tête en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas rougir : trop tard^^

_\- Oui,_ répondit-elle timidement.

_\- Ça s'est bien passé à ce que je vois._

_\- Oui John, tu connais Oliver : protecteur, inquiet, musclé…euh protecteur ! Bordel, mon filtre de paroles me lâche encore^^_ dit-elle en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains de honte.

John éclata de rire.

_\- Ça ne change pas depuis que vous vous êtes rencontré._

_\- Je crois qu'il m'a mise au lit…oh…3…2…1…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_\- Oui il me l'a dit quand je l'ai eu au téléphone._

Felicity lui pris les bras de surprise.

_\- Ah bon ?! Il te l'a dit ? Il t'a dit quoi d'autre ?!_

_\- Tu es bien curieuse. Ok ok !_ reprit-il sous le regard menaçant de la belle blonde_. Rien de particulier, votre expédition aux urgences, que tu t'es endormie dans ses bras en sortant de là-bas et…_ le soldat regarda Felicity, l'air soucieux.

_\- Et quoi ?_

_\- Que tu étais tendue là-bas à cause de la dernière fois_.

La jeune femme lui lâcha le bras et jeta son regard dans le vague, son sourire s'effaçant un peu.

_\- Oui je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux là-bas. _

Puis elle se tourna vers lui en reprenant son sourire.

_\- Mais bon, le passé ne peut être changé… à moins d'avoir une machine à remonter le temps… peut être que Cisco et Barry peuvent en fabriquer une à central City… ça se serait drôle… bizarre mais…_ elle s'interrompit quand Digg éclata de rire et se joint à lui.

Après des minutes à discuter, Digg avant de partir lui lança :

_\- Cela fait du bien de te voir aussi toi-même, souriante, sans filtre^^ils _rigolèrent à nouveau.

_\- Oui c'est vrai que ça fait du bien._

_\- Je suis content qu'Oliver et toi vous entendiez à nouveau_. Dit-il avec précaution. Felicity lui répondit avec un sourire.

_\- Oui moi aussi. Je lui ai dit quand je suis revenue dans l'équipe, que je ne pouvais pas le rayer de ma vie._

_\- Vous avez vécu tellement de choses ensemble, je ne suis pas surpris. Vous serez toujours présents l'un pour l'autre quel que soit votre relation. _

Felicity rougit fortement et mis un peu de temps avant de répondre.

_\- Tu sais jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je ne pensais vouloir le revoir après l'enfer que l'on avait subi, mais… j'ai accepté de le voir pour un café. Il a pris sur lui et s'est confié sur ce qu'il a traversé… et j'ai pris conscience que lui aussi a vraiment souffert de cette situation. _

Digg resta un peu silencieux puis sortit de ce silence.

_ \- C'est clair que cette période tout le monde voudrait l'oublier. Moi aussi j'ai parlé avec lui. Je suis resté clair : je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour pour ce qu'il vous a fait endurer à Lyla, Sarah et toi. Je lui ai dit que notre amitié était assez forte pour y survivre mais qu'il faudra du temps pour s'en remettre… en tout cas il sait que s'il vous refait du mal, je le tuerai et je ferai disparaître son corps !_

_\- Je ne m'en doute pas !_ dit la jeune femme en rigolant, même si John avait l'air de plaisanter à moitié…

_\- Bon je t'appellerai ce soir, si tu as besoin d'ici là tu n'hésites pas. Et puis, connaissant Oliver, il va pas tarder à t'appeler !_

_\- Merci John ». _

La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu relever le commentaire de son ami car elle savait au fond d'elle que l'archer n'allait pas tarder à prendre de ses nouvelles, voir débarquer s'il n'en aurait pas vite.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnette. John avait dû surement oublié quelque chose. En ouvrant la porte, elle commença à parler :

« _John, tu as oubli… _elle s'arrêta net en voyant Oliver sur le seuil de sa porte.

Il était habillé avec un simple t-Shirt gris clair (lui dessinant bien les muscles) et un jean noir. Il avait un sourire renversant_. Plus sexy tu meurs_ !

_\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir. C'est moi qui devrais m'occuper de ma santé, _dit-il en la regardant de la tête au pied avec un sourire et un regard charmeur.

_\- Quoi ? Oh non j'ai dit ça à voix haute encore ! John m'a bien dit que mon filtre est cassé^^_ dit-elle en se couvrant le visage de ses mains d'embarras, puis tira sur le bas de son T-Shirt.

_\- Je peux rentrer ?_ demanda Oliver en la taquinant.

En effet, elle l'avait laissé sur le pas de la porte tellement qu'elle était surprise de le voir là.

_\- Oui bien sûr !_

Il s'installa sur le canapé tandis qu'elle servait deux tasses de café. Une fois les tasses posées, elle s'assit sur le canapé un peu à distance de lui. Il lui tendit un paquet marron.

_\- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, vu que je n'ai rien reçu ce matin et je suis venu te rendre tes clefs et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de petit déjeuner ensemble,_ dit-il timidement. _Enfin si tu veux !_

_\- Avec plaisir,_ dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

_\- Commet vas ton genou ?_demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

_\- Ça va légèrement mieux depuis tout à l'heure grâce aux cachets que tu avais posé sur ma table de nuit…au fait merci de m'avoir mise au lit…euh…déposé sur mon lit…bref…merci !_

_\- Je t'en prie. _

_\- John est passé._

_\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je préférai qu'il vienne jeter un coup d'œil à ta blessure._

_\- Merci. Tu as toujours était super protecteur, je me doutais que tu allais venir._

Voyant le regard confus du jeune homme, Felicity repris :

_\- Désolé je ne disais pas ça en mal._

_\- Si tu veux que je te laisse de l'espace, dis le moi. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, dit-il abattu._

_\- Non, non ! _dit-elle en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. Il leva les yeux sur elle._ Alors on le prend ce petit déjeuner ?!_

Oliver resta jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Les deux parlaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Felicity était surprise de voir à quel point les choses devenaient plus faciles entre eux. Elle était finalement sereine quand il était près d'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça avec l'archer.

C'est Oliver qui la tira de ses pensées.

_\- Je vais devoir y aller. Le club n'attend pas, enfin, Théa n'attend pas !_

La jeune femme rigola en voyant le jeune homme agacé.

_\- Oh voyez-vous ça ! Green Arrow mis à l'amende par sa petite sœur ! Effrayant !_

_\- Crois-moi, elle peut vraiment se montrer effrayante quand elle veut._

Elle continua de rire et posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. A ce contact, Oliver se raidit, puis fixa intensément la belle informaticienne. D'instinct, il posa sa main sur celle de Felicity. Un grand silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Puis Felicity voulu s'avancer un peu plus vers le beau jeune homme mais fut arrêter par son genou.

_\- Ça va ?_ dit-il d'un ton inquiet, en ôtant sa main de celle de la jeune femme et la posant sur sa joue. Felicity appuya sa joue contre lui, ravie de ce contact.

_\- Oui arrête de t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas grave, dans un jour ou deux ça ira beaucoup mieux. _

Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et leva son regard vers Oliver. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus de cet homme tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, comme cette nuit partagée et elle se mit à l'embrasser et oublia tout le reste.

Oliver fut surpris de ce baiser mais elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il lui rendit d'abord timidement, puis, emporté par les sentiments qu'il gardait pour lui depuis des mois, embrassa la jeune femme plus avidement, plein de désir.

Et c'est là que le portable de Felicity se mit à sonner. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

« _Allo !_, répondit la jeune femme un peu frustrée d'avoir été dérangée. _Non ça va Théa, tu ne me dérange pas…ça va mieux merci…oui il est là,_ dit-elle en regardant Oliver qui était toujours sur le canapé, lui aussi un peu frustré, surtout quand le prénom de sa sœur fut prononcé. Il n'allait pas tarder à partir_… oui je t'assure que ça va, je me suis juste dépêcher de traversé le salon pour te répondre… oui si tu veux, à ce soir. _La jeune femme raccrocha.

_\- Je parie que je dois aller bosser_, dit Oliver en soupirant.

_\- Oui, ta sœur ne rigole pas. Ça change de toi qui étais toujours en retard au boulot _! dit-elle d'un air taquin. Oliver rigola puis se leva.

_\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que ma sœur débarque…_

_\- Elle vient me rendre visite ce soir avec Laurel avant qu'on aille patrouiller,_ dit-elle en l'accompagnant à la porte.

_\- Tu dois te reposer._

_\- Je suis encore très agile de mes doigts je te signale_, dit-elle déterminée puis rougissant en voyant le sourcil levé d'Oliver qui s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_\- Ça je ne l'ai jamais oublié,_ dit-il avec une voix de charmeur. Felicity déglutit. Elle était déstabilisée par lui. Elle avait encore le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_\- Je prendrais de tes nouvelles dans la soirée. Repose-toi bien_, dit-il en s'approchant, hésitant à l'embrasser encore fougueusement. Il décida de l'embrasser sur le front avec tendresse. Elle se serra un bref instant contre lui, puis se détacha.

_\- A plus tard Oliver »._

Felicity regagna le canapé, la main sur ses lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas ! C'est tellement facile d'être au côté de cet homme. Et ce baiser passionné, des flash encore de leur nuit torride lui revient à l'esprit. Ses baisers pleins de désirs, ses caresses, son corps…l'informaticienne eu un coup de chaud d'un seul coup.

Elle perd totalement les pédales quand elle est près de lui et ce depuis le début. Elle n'a jamais vécu cela avec les hommes qui avait partagé un bref instant sa vie. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ressentir autant de choses et cela lui faisait un peu peur. C'est la première fois qu'elle sentait autant le besoin d'être au côté d'un homme, de ne plus vivre seule.

Mais la vie de l'archer était compliquée et elle avait encore des doutes quant au fait qu'Oliver puisse enfin comprendre qu'il peut lui aussi gouter au bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime. Ce qu'il avait mis dans son journal avait l'air sincère mais son devoir de sauver la ville lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Felicity tourna sa tête, si Oliver décidait de franchir le pas, elle sera là et sinon, elle avancera comme l'a toujours fait dans la vie. Elle décida de se concentrer sur le beau moment qu'elle venait de partager avec l'homme qu'elle aime.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Un petit chapitre un peu en avance. Le prochain chapitre arrivera en début de semaine prochaine**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Dans la soirée, l'équipe se trouvait réunie au repère. D'un côté, Théa et Laurel discutaient en se changeant. Oliver et Digg échangeaient sur les prochains ravitaillements d'armes à acheter, pour leurs futures patrouilles. Et Ray se tenait aux côtés de Felicity, qui lançait de nouveaux programmes pour localiser les criminels, les anomalies survenant à Starling City.

Depuis ce matin, Oliver était complètement ailleurs. Un combat intérieur faisait rage dans la tête de l'archer.

Quand Felicity l'embrassa ce matin, il fut plus que surpris. Après les derniers mois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme fasse le premier pas. Il se persuadait et restait optimiste que leur relation évolue, mais finalement, ne s'y attendait pas aussi vite.

Sentir Felicity l'embrasser, se blottir contre lui, a fait céder la peine qu'il avait dans son cœur depuis le combat contre Ra's.

Théa lui a crié dessus toute la journée à force de le voir aussi tête en l'air, mais ne dit rien à celle-ci. Ce bonheur, il voulait le garder quelques heures pour lui.

Mais il pensait aussi à toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur eux et avait peur d'entamer vraiment une relation. Il avait déjà fait du mal à la jeune informaticienne après le rendez-vous explosif, mais il revit l'image de Felicity devant Ra's en tenue de combat, le regard vide et avait peur de la perdre pour de bon.

Pendant que Digg lui parlait, l'archer regardait Ray et Felicity discuter. Ray ayant la main sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Oliver avait le regard sombre. Après tout, Ray et Felicity se ressemblent beaucoup et s'entendaient très bien quand ils étaient ensemble.

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses sombres pensées.

_« Allo la terre à Oliver_ ? dit John. Putain mec, arrête de les mater, ça devient flippant.

Oliver ne tenta même pas de mentir.

_\- Ils s'entendent bien_, répondit Oliver, pensif.

_\- Ouais c'est clair, surtout au niveau de la prise de paroles !_

Ils rigolèrent, puis Oliver allait finalement se confiait sur la matinée avec la jeune femme mais celle-ci interpella toute l'équipe.

_\- On a une activité anormale dans un entrepôt dans la 5__ème__ avenue._ Oliver s'approcha.

_\- Montre nous les caméras, _dirigea Oliver. Felicity afficha la vidéo de plusieurs hommes armés qui se tenaient à côté d'un homme, probablement leur chef, vu leurs regards baissés.

_\- Zoom sur lui,_ demanda doucement l'archer.

Felicity en profita pour lancer une reconnaissance faciale sur le type.

_\- C'est bizarre_, lança la jeune femme perplexe.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Felicity ?_

_\- Aucun résultat, en fait on efface mes résultats_.

Et là, le chef se tourna vers une des caméras et le son s'activa de lui-même sur l'ordinateur de l'informaticienne. Felicity tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier.

_\- Je n'ai aucun contrôle !_ dit-elle le regard paniqué.

Ray tentait de l'aider mais sans succès. Tout le monde était tendu.

Le chef prit la parole :

_\- Bonsoir Mr Queen, je suis ravi de m'adresser enfin à vous, et voulait vous remercier d'avoir tué mon ennemi Ra's Al Ghul._

Tout le monde se lança un regard inquiet et Oliver essaya de contrôler ses émotions.

_\- Vous êtes Damien Darhk ? Ra's m'avait parlé de vous quand il pensait que j'allais le succéder._

L'équipe regardait Oliver d'un air choqué.

_\- Oui en effet, j'étais sûr que le Démon allait vous parler de moi et de mon organisation. Je souhaiterais vous rencontrer._

Oliver se tendit. Damien Darhk continua en regardant un à un les membres de l'équipe réunis autour de l'écran.

_\- Vos amis peuvent venir s'ils le souhaitent, notamment Miss Smoak_, dit-il en adressant un sourire à Felicity qui le regardait en colère.

_\- Il n'en est pas question. Que voulez-vous vraiment ?_

_\- Disons que j'ai une proposition à vous faire et j'aimerai en apprendre un peu plus sur vous, enfin plus que je ne sais déjà._

_\- C'est-à-dire ? _

_\- Oh…eh bien, je sais ce que vous avez vécu depuis votre séjour sur l'île, tout… et je peux citer toutes les personnes ou justiciers qui travaillent avec vous. De votre sœur, en passant par le CEO Ray Palmer, l'ancien soldat travaillant et étant marié A.R.G.U.S., ainsi que votre passé sentimental et votre futur avec Miss Lance et Miss Smoak bien entendu_, dit-il en souriant à Felicity.

Felicity fixa l'écran.

_\- Comment ça ?_ demanda la belle blonde.

_\- Aller affronter Ra's dans un duel contre l'avis de vos amis et de l'homme que vous aimez, c'est très audacieux de votre part, surtout après tout ce que vous avez endurer et perdu_, dit-il en regardant le ventre de l'informaticienne qui écarquilla les yeux de rage.

La jeune femme voulu répliquer quelque chose mais Oliver la coupa dans son élan.

_\- Je vous interdis de vous approcher d'elle et de lui parler, y compris tous mes collègues, amis et proches !_

_\- Calmez-vous Mr Queen… ou devrais-je dire Al Sa Him…_

Oliver sentit Felicity tressaillir en entendant ce nom.

_\- Bref, je veux vous rencontrer pour cette proposition. Demain soir. Je vous indiquerais l'heure et le lieu au moment donné. Vos amis sont les bienvenus._

_\- Et dans le cas où je ne viens pas ?_

Damien Darhk marqua une pause, très serein.

_\- Les agents de mon organisation se feront un plaisir de venir rendre une visite à chacun d'entre vous si vous vous mettez sur mon chemin et que vous constituez une menace. Mais je suis sûr que vous êtes assez raisonnable pour accepter cette rencontre. _

Ce fut plus fort quelle, Felicity répondit :

_\- Nous viendrons TOUS,_ dit-elle déterminée.

Oliver la dévisagea, et resta sans voix, ce qui n'échappa à personne, pas même Darhk.

_\- Merci de cette réponse Mademoiselle. Je comprends pourquoi Mr Queen est amoureux de vous._ Puis il s'adressa à l'archer : j_'ai hâte de vous recevoir._

Oliver se contenta de hocher la tête. L'écran devint noir.

* * *

Après une grande discussion et de l'organisation, l'équipe décida d'annuler sa patrouille ce soir. Ils décidèrent de se rendre tous ensemble au rendez-vous.

Digg avait appelé sa femme Lyla pour que tout le monde ait quelqu'un de l'A.R.G.U.S. pour surveiller chaque membre de l'équipe et leurs proches.

Felicity n'avait rien trouvé sur Darhk, mais Oliver informa l'équipe de ce que Ra's lui avait dit et surtout sur les actions de cet homme avec la création de son organisation, le H.I.V.E.

La jeune femme avait réussi à réunir très peu d'informations, mais elle soupçonnait l'organisation de lui bloquer l'accès aux données et le fait qu'ils soient aussi qu'elle l'énervait au plus haut point.

Lorsque tout le monde commença à partir sous bonne escorte, Oliver qui était avec Théa s'approcha de l'informaticienne :

« _Felicity_, l'appela-t-il en l'attirant par le bras vers lui.

_\- Oui ?_

_\- A partir de ce soir, tu t'installes avec nous au loft tant qu'on n'a pas réglé les choses avec Damien Darhk._

_\- Quoi ?! Oliver…_commença-t-elle mais fut interrompue par Théa.

_\- Ce n'était pas une question Fe, tu restes avec nous,_ répondit Théa l'air résolu.

Felicity, choquée que la brunette prenne le parti de son frère, les regarda tous les deux.

_\- Je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix_, souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Oliver lui mis la main sur l'épaule avant de répondre :

_\- Je serai rassuré de te savoir bien entourée._

_\- De plus, tu as deux justiciers qui assurent,_ dit Théa en souriant. _Je te rappelle que j'arrive à mettre au tapis Ollie souvent._

_\- Théa _! lança Oliver, pas très content que sa fierté en prenne un coup.

_\- Quoi grand-frère, tu as peur de l'admettre ?!_ dit-elle en rigolant ce qui fit sourire Felicity.

_\- On va passait vite fait chez toi pour prendre tes affaires et tu viens avec nous »._

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Felicity était dans sa chambre d'ami spacieuse du loft (qui devait faire au moins deux fois sa propre chambre, pensa-t-elle).

Elle entendit frapper, Théa entra :

_« Ça va tu es bien installée ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit on est là. _

Felicity leva le nez de sa tablette, où elle effectuait encore des recherches sur Darhk et l'organisation.

_\- Oui merci tout est parfait,_ dit-elle d'un air distrait avant de se replonger dans sa tablette en tapant ses ongles agacée.

_\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?_ demanda la brunette en s'approchant. _Darhk a eu l'air de te secouer un peu tout à l'heure._

_\- Normal, comme il sait que je suis une femme faible…_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es forte Fe, ok ! Ne dis plus jamais ça, et ne le laisse pas_ _rentrer dans ta tête !_ s'emporta Théa.

_\- Je suis une faiblesse pour Oliver_, répondit Felicity tristement.

_\- Ecoutes moi ! Tu es une des seules forces à laquelle se rattache Ollie depuis son retour de l'île. Tu as réussi à l'aider à vaincre des ennemis tous pires les uns que les autres. Et il t'aime de tout son cœur. Même avec Laurel, il n'a jamais été comme ça. Vous vous êtes trouvé._

Le silence régna un moment. Théa reprit :

_\- Mon frère a voulu te savoir au loft car il ne veut pas te perdre. Avant, il t'aurait éloigner de lui et envoyer une garde rapprochée._

Felicity leva la tête vers la jeune sœur.

_\- C'est vrai. J'espère juste que tout va se terminer vite. Et…_ la jeune femme marqua une légère pause_… j'ai embrassé ton frère ce matin, _dit-elle en rougissant.

_\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit quand on est passé te chercher avec Laurel cette après-midi ?! Je savais que quelque chose clochait ! Oliver était tête en l'air au club, j'ai dû le reprendre plusieurs fois pour qu'il bosse correctement_.

La belle blonde éclata de rire.

_\- Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble ?_

_\- Euh je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons pas discuté._

_\- Il va falloir le faire, en tout cas c'est super. _

_\- Oui,_ dit l'informaticienne en souriant.

_\- Bonne nuit Felicity._

_\- Bonne nuit Théa. »_

* * *

Le sommeil de venait pas du côté de l'archer. Il tournait dans son lit.

Après Ra's, c'était au tour de Damien Darhk d'apparaître…pour une proposition. Le jeune homme en avait plus que marre.

La dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait une proposition, il avait dû faire des choses horribles et avait tant perdu. Il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Les choses allaient de mieux en mieux avec Felicity et il ne voulait pas perdre cela.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit des gémissements parvenant de la chambre où se trouver l'informaticienne. Dans le couloir, il pouvait aussi percevoir les ronflements de sa sœur. Il entra doucement dans la chambre.

Felicity se tortillait et gémissait dans le lit. Elle parlait, enfin suppliait :

_« Non ! Pas mon bébé, non ! Où est Oliver ? Est-ce qu'Olive va venir ? Non lâchez moi !_

Oliver s'assit au bord du mit près de la jeune femme. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Mais rien à faire. Il la secoua plus fort.

_\- Non ! Lâchez moi je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas de mal à Oliver !_

Oliver était un peu surpris par ses propos et cela lui faisait mal de la voir si tourmentée.

_\- Felicity, réveille-toi ! C'est un cauchemar, tu es en sécurité._

D'un seul coup, Felicity se réveilla en se redressant dans le lit, les yeux écarquillés, une goutte de sueur sur son front.

_\- Oliver ?_ dit-elle en se frottant les yeux et regardant autour d'elle, un peu perdue.

_\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, je t'ai entendu_, dit-il doucement en lui caressant la joue. _Tu veux en parler ?_

_\- Non !_ répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

Oliver ne la contraria pas. Il faisait encore beaucoup de cauchemars lui-même et ne voulait pas en parler.

_\- Ok._ Il commença à se lever mais l'informaticienne l'interrompit en touchant son bras.

_\- Reste s'il te plait,_ lui demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le jeune homme la regarda bien et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle blottit sa tête près du cœur de l'archer, ce dernier entoura la taille de Felicity de son bras.

Elle leva sa tête pour le regarder :

_\- S'il te plait, ne me met pas à l'écart cette fois ci, comme tu l'avais fait avec Ra's._

Il la regarda plein d'amour. Cette est extraordinaire, pensa-t'il. Il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre sans elle jusqu'à leur rencontre.

_\- Nous allons faire face ensemble et avec l'aide de l'équipe. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus._

Elle l'embrassa dans le creux du cou.

_\- Merci._

_\- Toujours »,_ répondit-il, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils s'endormirent presque instantanément.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Bon finalement avec pas trop de retard, je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre. Hâte de voir vos réactions!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver fut réveillé par Felicity qui, apparemment, parlait dans ses rêves cette fois ci. La jeune femme était lovée contre lui, leurs jambes s'entremêlant, et le prenait pour un coussin, la tête contre sa poitrine.

Il souriait, amusé, quand il vit qu'elle parlait de lui dans son sommeil.

_« Encore deux, trois hauteurs Oliver ! J'adore quand tu fais de la Salmon Ladder_, dit-elle d'une voix endormie mais sexy.

_\- Hum j'aime quand tu ne portes pas de T-shirt…_

L'archer essaya de contenir son rire. Pas assez car Felicity commença à se taire et à bouger en ouvrant de petits yeux. Le jeune homme s'émerveillait de la beauté de l'informaticienne. Il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde à cet instant. Felicity le tira de sa rêverie :

_\- Tu sais que c'est flippant et grossier de fixer les gens,_ lui dit-elle amusée.

_\- Salut,_ lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

_\- Salut_, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire magnifique. _Tu es réveillé depuis quand ?_

_\- Quelques minutes, _dit-il tout sourire (c'est rare !) en repensant au rêve de Felicity.

_\- Pourquoi tu souries bêtement ?!_

_\- Non rien, _répondit-il préférant éviter de l'embarrasser, il se réservait ça pour plus tard. _Ton genou va mieux ?_

_\- Oui beaucoup mieux ! Plus besoin de mettre de pansement, je ne serais plus moche en robe !_

_\- Quoi que tu portes, tu seras toujours magnifique._

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, l'air de la chambre était chargé d'électricité, mais Felicity se leva, coupant cela.

_\- Bon je vais prendre une douche, on se rejoint en bas pour le petit déjeuner ! _dit-elle énergiquement, en évitant son regard et en calant une mèche derrière son oreille.

_\- A tout à l'heure Felicity. »_

Oliver contemplait le plafond, encore dans le lit de Felicity. Il se dit qu'il voulait vivre tout ses réveils avec cette femme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, il y a quelques mois, qu'il partagerait de nouveau un lit avec elle, ni la revoir.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa un peu en songeant à sa confrontation avec Darhk ce soir. Il fallait établir un plan de secours vraiment solide. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie des membres de l'équipe et de leurs proches, surtout de Théa et Felicity. Autant Théa se défendait maintenant, mais c'était une autre histoire pour la belle blonde.

* * *

La journée se passa normalement pour chaque membre de l'équipe. Ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre au repère très tôt en s'assurant de ne pas être suivi.

Felicity essayait de booster toutes ses défenses informatiques avec un peu d'aide de Ray, qui s'entraîner en parallèle avec Digg. Théa et Laurel s'entraînaient et Oliver s'entraînait avec son arc. Il était resté assez silencieux dans le repère ce qui n'avait échappé à personne, et s'était retiré ailleurs.

John, voyant Felicity chercher l'archer du regard depuis quelques minutes, décida de le rejoindre. Il reçu un merci silencieux de l'informaticienne. L'ancien soldat trouva Oliver dans une autre pièce, au calme, les jambes en tailleur, en train de pratiquer la méditation devant une bougie.

Ne voulant pas perturber trop son ami, même s'il savait que celui-ci l'avait reconnu (sinon il serait mort !^^), il s'assit silencieusement face à lui, la bougie entre eux deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver ouvrait les yeux et regardait calmement John.

« _Alors la méditation c'est bien ?_ dit John avec un sourire.

_\- Oui ça aide à faire le vide et des fois à y voir un peu plus clair_, répondit l'archer d'un air détaché.

_\- Felicity allait devenir cinglé à force de savoir où tu étais passé._

_\- Désolé. _Oliver fixa la bougie avec une mine préoccupée.

_\- C'est Darhk qui te tracasse ?_ demanda John en sachant d'avance la réponse. Oliver mit un petit temps à répondre.

_\- Oui entre autre. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, en sachant qu'il a réussi à échapper au contrôle de Ra's pour fonder sa propre organisation…_

_\- Mais il y a autre chose… _Oliver le regarda, surpris encore de voir comment Digg arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, même après ces années passées.

_\- J'ai l'impression que les menaces ne s'arrêteront jamais. Détrompes toi ! Je savais les risques que j'encourais quand j'ai commencé tout cela, mais avec toi, Théa, Ray…_

_\- Et Felicity._

_\- Oui. Vous ne devriez pas vivre tout ces risques… _Le jeune homme fut stoppé par son ami.

_\- Oliver, tu as créé quelque chose de bien pour cette ville. Au fur et à mesure, nous nous sommes rajouté dans cette mission, mais pour différentes raisons que l'on a dû chercher nous même._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Felicity savait les risques quand elle a décidé de rester. Et nous allons la protéger, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. _Oliver soupira_._

_\- J'aimerais tellement que tout s'arrête et que Felicity et moi vivions heureux. _

John souriait : Oliver était tellement stupide parfois.

_\- Vous pouvez vivre heureux malgré les menaces. Je te signale que grâce à vous deux, j'ai pu sauver Lyla, l'épouser et avoir une magnifique petite fille, malgré nos deux « occupations »^^_

Les amis rigolèrent. Mais Oliver reprit déterminé :

_\- Il va falloir s'occuper rapidement de Darhk._

_\- Ouais et vite, _répondit Digg sérieusement_. J'ai demandé à Lyla d'en parler à Amanda Waller au sujet du H.I.V.E. et il semblerait que Darhk soit un réel problème pour A.R.G.U.S._

_\- Comment ça ? _demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

_\- L'organisation de Darhk pourrait avoir infiltré les rangs de l'A.R.G.U.S. pour recruter des membres supplémentaires… et Damien Darhk aurait un projet mais Waller peine à trouver de quoi il s'agit. _Voyant la panique d'Oliver, John répliqua tout de suite :

_\- Lyla s'est chargé de recrute des personnes de confiance pour tous nous protéger. Quand au projet, elle mène ses recherches._

_\- Ok. Remercie-la pour moi. _

John se releva, Oliver en fit autant.

_\- Allons rejoindre les autres. _

John arrêta son ami :

_\- Ne repousse pas tes sentiments pour Felicity, je sais que tu veux le faire pour la protéger mais repense à la dernière fois,_ mit en garde l'ancien soldat.

Oliver eut encore cette vision de l'informaticienne hurlant à l'hôpital.

_\- Je ne ferais plus cette erreur mais ça me fait peur de la savoir en danger permanent. Je sais qu'elle est forte mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment._

_\- Bienvenu au club, je suis pareil pour Lyla et Sarah. Mais fait confiance à Felicity, après tout, vous avez battu Slade ensemble._

Les deux amis rejoignirent l'équipe.

* * *

Après des heures de débat sur leur stratégie d'attaque et de défense, Oliver reçu enfin un appel de Damien Darhk lui indiquant le lieu et l'heure de la rencontre : dans une demi heure, dans un entrepôt abandonné, dans les glades.

Ils y allèrent tous ensemble avec un van, une voiture et la Ducatti de l'archer, la plupart vêtus de leur costume au cas où.

Pendant le trajet, Oliver avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette proposition. Il avait l'impression que Darhk n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

Ils furent accueillis à leur arrivée par une trentaine d'agents armés. Oliver se tendit d'instinct. Felicity était bien entouré de Digg, Ray, Laurel et Théa. Le jeune homme reconnu Darhk suite à l'intrusion informatique dans le repère.

Damien Darhk était de taille moyenne, svelte. Il avait les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux verts, il ressemblait beaucoup à Ra's de visage et devait avoir le même âge (euh…beaucoup^^). Il était vêtu d'un costume noir, élégant, de marque. Au moins il avait du goût pas comme le chef de la Ligue^^

_« Mr Queen, ravie de vous voir en chair et en os et d'accueillir vos amis_, dit l'homme en passant en revue l'équipe qui était très tendue. Il tendit une main à Oliver qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Darhk baissa sa main avec un sourire en coin.

_\- Que voulez-vous ?_ demanda Oliver, irrité.

_\- En voilà de vilaines manières, jeune homme, surtout pour une famille de votre rang. Je pensais que ces années loin de Starling vous avez assagi. _Voyant l'archer muet, il continua : _je sais que Ra's vous a parlé de mon organisation et de moi. Je suis très impressionné que vous ayez tenu tête à Ra's. Je souhaiterais vous avoir à mes côtés pour une mission spéciale._

_\- Laquelle ?_

_\- Je compte exterminer le chef de la Ligue des Assassins et soumettre les guerriers à des entraînements pour intégrer mon organisation. D'ailleurs, c'est Nyssa Al Ghul ma cible et je sais que vous la connaissez très bien Mr Queen, enfin Al Sa Him… _

_\- Ça suffit !_

Tous se retournèrent et virent Felicity, les poings serrés, très en colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Darhk souriait et s'approchait de la jeune femme. Oliver faisait de son mieux pour gérer son self-control.

_\- Mademoiselle Smoak, toujours autant de tempérament ! Je suis ravi de rencontrer en personne celle qui a volé le cœur de notre ancien playboy ici présent._

_\- Le plaisir n'est vraiment pas partagé ! _répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec. _Votre proposition de mission est aberrante ! Vous envoyé Oliver faire le sale boulot pour vous, c'est lamentable…_

_\- Felicity…, _avertit Oliver… mais fut coupait par Darhk.

_\- Ce n'est pas du sale boulot ma chère. Mr. Queen, Green Arrow, Al Sa Him, peu importe son nom, a relevé un sacré défi de combattre le démon. Cet homme est un très bon combattant que vous le vouliez ou non, sa place n'est pas à la maison avec une petite vie tranquille et ennuyeuse auprès d'une femme et d'une famille à aimer. _

Il se tourna vers Oliver :

_\- C'est pour cela Mr Queen que vous propose cette mission : pour que soyez enfin reconnu pour le talent dont vous avez fait preuve. _

_\- Pourquoi j'accepterais cette mission ?_

Damien Darhk s'avança vers l'archer d'un air très assuré. La trentaine de garde s'était rapproché, les membres de l'équipe et Oliver l'avaient remarqué.

_\- J'ai juste échappé au démon tout comme vous et je l'ai berné. Cela ne vous suffit-il pas pour craindre des répercussions de votre rejet ?_ dit l'homme amusé.

_\- Mademoiselle Smoak, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, votre père vous donne le bonjour, c'est un de mes meilleurs agents, _lança Darhk à une Felicity horrifiée, et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer ajouta à l'archer : _quand à vous Mr Queen je vous donne 48h pour répondre à ma proposition… enfin si vous arrivez tous à vous en sortir ce soir. Je vous recontacterai. »_

Sur cette dernière phrase, la trentaine de garde s'approchait pour un combat, ce qui laissa à Darhk le temps de partir tranquillement, suivant bien entendu le combat qu'il filmait grâce aux caméras qu'il avait disposé à l'intérieur et l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Il rejoignit son bras droit dans la voiture qui était en train de l'escorter dans une suite dans un grand hôtel de Starling city.

« _Mr Darhk, comment s'est passé la rencontre_ ?

_\- Tendue, mais je m'attendais à cela. Je pense que Mr Queen et son équipe vont très vite se rendre compte qu'il ne faut pas rejeter ma proposition. Surtout après le combat qu'ils disputent en ce moment. Le sérum que Mr Smoak a créer est efficace_, » dit-il fièrement.

L'homme regardait Oliver et l'équipe combattre. Ray avait réussi à voler avec Felicity comme ils l'avaient prévu dans leur plan de secours. Elle fut emmenée dans un lieu sécurisé que seule l'équipe connaissait. Elle avait vu les caméras dans l'entrepôt et grâce aux ordinateurs qu'elle avait amenés dans ce lieu, commença à pirater le serveur et accéder aux caméras.

Ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas du tout : les gardes avaient l'air d'avoir été dopé au mirakuru, en légèrement moins puissant, ce qui laissait le temps à l'équipe de les mettre à terre. Mais ils semblaient se relever sans aucunes séquelles et se battre avec autant d'énergie qu'avant, et les balles et les flèches ne semblaient pas les stopper…

La jeune femme assistait impuissante au spectacle offert par Darhk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Voilà un chapitre qui annonce les débuts contre Darhk et les répercussions sur la relation entre notre couple préféré. **

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout la fin ! j'attend vos impressions.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le combat avait semblé durer une éternité pour Oliver et l'équipe, heureusement que les agents de l'A.R.G.U.S., amis de Lyla sont venus les aider à sortir de ce bordel. L'équipe était conduit jusqu'à l'informaticienne.

Le temps du trajet, l'archer était resté silencieux. Il se sentait en colère qu'une bataille se termine sans avoir eu l'ennemi, blessé de voir l'équipe malmenée. Personne n'était blessé physiquement, disons que tout le monde auraient de bonne courbatures demain. Heureusement que tout le monde s'entrainait tous les jours. Il sentait ses coéquipiers tendus, lui jetant un regard.

La seule chose qui arrivait à le faire réfléchir de manière lucide, était de savoir Felicity en sécurité. Des questions assaillaient son esprit. Pourquoi les hommes de Darhk avaient l'air d'avoir pris du Mirakuru ? Aussi loin, qu'il s'en souvienne, le Mirakuru a été détruit la nuit de la prise de la ville par Slade… Pourquoi ce combat perdu d'avance ? Cet arrogant de Darhk voulait afficher sa supériorité sûrement, pensa le jeune homme.

Il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, seulement lorsqu'il entendit Felicity :

« _Vous êtes enfin là ! Est-ce que ça va ? J'avais tellement peur ! J'ai appelé Lyla pour faire venir des agents de l'ARGUS jusqu'à vous !_ dit la jeune femme à grande vitesse, tout en se précipitant dans les bras de l'archer.

A ce contact, Oliver se sentit chez lui. Cette impression était rare, et c'était seulement avec la jeune femme qu'il arrivait à le ressentir.

_\- Nous allons aussi bien que possible grâce à cette intervention de l'ARGUS, et toi ?_ demanda-t-il, inquiet, en parcourant des yeux le corps de l'informaticienne.

_\- Ça va_, _maintenant que vous êtes là._

Il resserra les bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa. Il mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, tout le désespoir qui l'envahissait en comprenant qu'une nouvelle menace arrivait, encore…

Mais à ce moment là, il comprit qu'il ne voulait plus s'éloigner des gens auxquels il tenait, que c'était avec eux qu'il voulait surmonter cela et gagner. Felicity avait dû comprendre le message car elle répondit à ce baiser avec autant de fougue, sans se soucier de l'équipe assistant à leur échange passionné.

Il y eu comme un arrêt dans le temps jusqu'à ce que John prenne la parole :

_\- Bon loin de moi l'idée de vouloir interrompre vos retrouvailles, ou peu importe ce que c'est mais il faut qu'on parle de se qu'il s'est passé dans l'entrepôt. J'ai eu l'impression de revoir le Mirakuru de retour ! _lâcha leur ami en colère.

Oliver, ne lâchant pas Felicity, se tourna vers son ami et les autres.

_\- J'y ai pensé aussi_, dit-il l'air grave. _Nous avons détruit le Mirakuru mais j'ai pensé à ce que Ra's m'a dit sur Darhk lors de ma « formation »._ Voyant ses amis perdus, il reprit _: Avant de s'enfuir de Nanda Parbat, Darhk a emporté de l'eau de puits de Lazare avec lui_

_\- Tu veux dire qu'il a crée un genre de Mirakuru par lui-même ? _demanda Laurel. Oliver acquiesça.

_\- Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas toutes les propriétés de ce sérum, même si on en a eu un aperçu tout à l'heure, _s'exclama Ray de colère.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, puis c'est Théa qui eu le courage de poser la question à son frère :

_\- Vas-tu accepter la proposition de Darhk ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Oliver se détourna de tout le monde une seconde, se passant la main sur le visage, frustré, avant de répondre.

_\- Je ne veux pas accepter sa proposition. Il me demande d'aller tuer Nyssa de sang froid ! Je pensais que tous les problèmes avec Nanda Parbat étaient derrière nous mais apparemment, le passé me revient en pleine figure ! Les menaces continuent !_ dit-il de colère.

Il arriva à se calmer lorsque Felicity posa sa main sur lui en disant doucement : _on le battra comme toujours, nous sommes fort ensemble._

Il l'observa. Cette femme est tellement forte, courageuse. Elle a toujours été là pendant les batailles. Elle représente tout ce dont il la besoin pour vaincre les menaces qui arrivent et arriveront encore après celle-ci. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et regarda ses partenaires :

_\- Je ne vais pas accepter cette proposition, à moins que l'un d'entre vous n'ait une meilleure solution._

Les membres de l'équipe, un par un, approuvèrent son choix. Mais John remarqua que son ami était soucieux encore. Juste un regard, suffit à Oliver pour continuer :

_\- Je vais m'en tenir à cela mais je crains les répercussions de Darhk…il a l'air de bien vous connaitre_, dit-il soucieux en regardant tour à tour ses amis et Felicity. _Et vu ce qu'il a fait à Ra's je pense qu'il faut être extrêmement prudents. Qui sait quels menaces va-t-il lâcher et sur qui…_

_\- Il semblerait qu'il a déjà commencé Oliver, _lui rappela Laurel en montrant Felicity, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. _Il a mentionné ton père_, _il t'a parlé d'Oliver aussi_, dit-elle à la belle blonde mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son amie.

_\- C'est vrai, il a l'air d'être bien renseigné sur toi, Felicity, _lui dit John le regard sombre.

Felicity resta silencieuse. Elle était tellement prise par le combat se tenant sous ses yeux, qu'elle n'avait même pas repensé aux paroles de ce connard de Darhk.

_\- Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il a dit sur mon père est vrai, je pense qu'il a juste fouillé dans mon passé pour m'atteindre. Sur le moment ça a marché, maintenant, il faut rester sur nos gardes. Il savait que de me dire ses choses sur Oliver m'énerverait et il a réussi. Il ne faut plus le laisser contrôler nos émotions…enfin bref, c'est facile de dire ça, on est une vrai série télé à nous tous…3, 2, 1, _dit-elle en essayant de reprendre sa respiration et de cacher son embarras.

Oliver esquissa un sourire qui contamina tout le monde. Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

_\- Felicity a raison, il s'amuse et va surement continuer à jouer avec nos émotions et notre passé. Je crois qu'on a notre compte pour ce soir. Rentrons tous nous reposer et, revoyons-nous demain pour reparler au calme de tout ça. Merci d'être venu dans cet entrepôt,_ dit-il, reconnaissant.

_\- Nous sommes une équipe !" _répondit Ray, enthousiaste de nouveau. Oliver lui lança un regard de gratitude, tout en se demandant comme ce type pouvait toujours être aussi optimiste.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Felicity sortait de la douche attenante à sa chambre, vêtue seulement d'une serviette de bain, ses cheveux mouillés gouttant sur sa poitrine et son dos. Elle cherchait un long T-shirt pour dormir dans ses affaires, mais son attention fut attirée par un petit album noir qu'elle emmené toujours prés d'elle.

Elle laissa retomber le vêtement dans sa valise, pris l'album et se posa près de la fenêtre. Certes, elle avait quitté sa famille pour venir à Starling City, mais elle gardé toujours ces photos pour lui rappeler ses origines. Sa mère et elle, jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps, pensait-t-elle, ne se ressemblait absolument pas. Mais sa dernière visite ici lui avait changé les idées.

Sa mère est une des personnes les plus fortes et aimantes qu'il soit, même si elle a toujours était maladroite dans leur relation mère-fille. _Il faut dire que je ne lui ai jamais facilité la tâche_…pensa l'informaticienne. Après le départ de son père petite, elle vit sa mère de moins en moins car celle-ci travaillait, et surtout de moins en moins sourire jusqu'il y a peu.

Felicity s'était toujours sentit en décalage par rapport à sa mère, et celle-ci lui avait confirmé lors de sa dernière visite qu'elle ressemblait tant à lui… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti, et voir Darhk parlait de cet homme qui les avait laissés l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, elle entendit frapper et Oliver entra. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt gris et d'un pantalon noir confortable pour dormir, _toujours aussi sublime_… se dit-elle.

« _Felicity, je voulais…_et il s'arrêta en plein monologue pour contempler la jeune femme, vêtue légèrement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le choc, elle était si belle.

La jeune femme voulu cacher l'album et se rappela soudainement de la manière dont elle était habillée. Elle resserra sa serviette autour de sa poitrine. Oliver, lui, semblait figé.

_\- Oui Oliver ? _

Le jeune homme essaya de dissimuler son coup de chaud. La voir juste enroulée dans une serviette de bain et voir les gouttelettes perlaient entre ses seins le faisait perdre son self-control. _Cette femme veut ma mort…_pensa-t-il. Reprenant sa dignité, il dit :

_\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger quelque chose avant d'aller te cou…qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-il l'air curieux en montrant l'album qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

_\- Oh ça !_dit-elle en se précipitant vers sa valise pour ranger l'objet en question_. Rien, juste des souvenirs…_dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Oliver la regarda, inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Felicity aussi perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment. Ce regard lointain, il le connaissait bien et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, c'était quand il lui avait fait du mal.

Il s'approcha doucement vers elle.

_\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là Felicity, _dit-il en caressant sa joue.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'informaticienne, il commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

_\- Je pensais à mes parents…_

Le jeune s'arrêta et se retourna vers la belle blonde avec un poids dans son cœur. Felicity s'était confiée une ou deux fois seulement sur ses parents tristement, qu'une fois sur son père…oh putain son père !

_\- C'est à propos de ce que t'as dit Darhk n'est-ce pas ?_dit-il en serrant ses poings. Voir Felicity être blessé par ce connard le rendait dingue.

Voyant sa colère, la jeune femme combla l'espace entre eux, lui prit la main et l'incita à s'assoir sur son lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration :

_\- J'allais m'habiller et je suis tombée sur l'album que je garde toujours près de moi, depuis mon arrivé au MIT._ Elle tendit l'album à l'archer.

Il vit une photo d'elle bébé dans on transat. Elle était tellement magnifique, il ne put que sourire.

Il tourna la page et la vit entouré de ses deux parents. Donna était toujours aussi haute en couleur mais avait un sourire plein de joie, un vrai sourire. Elle tenait Felicity, qui semblait être âgée de deux ans. Elle portait une robe couleur soleil et avait de jolies bouclettes châtain foncée, elle souriait aux éclats.

Son attention se porta sur l'homme présent sur la photo, son regard s'assombrit instantanément. Felicity sembla le remarquer.

_\- Je te présente Daniel Anthony Smoak, _mon _père, _dit-elle tristement.

Olive ne détacha pas son regard de ce _père._ Daniel Smoak avait les mêmes yeux bleus que Felicity et la même couleur de cheveux. Il était grand, aussi grand que lui. Il avait même le sourire, aussi bizarre que ce soit. Oui sur cette photo, il semblait y avoir une famille unie, et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi un homme pourrait-il abandonner sa famille.

Felicity reprit la parole :

_\- La fois où tu as rencontré ma mère, elle m'a reparlé du mal que lui avait fait mon père en nous quittant, et elle a dit qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup mentalement…_

_\- Je ne connais pas ton père mais une chose certaine c'est que tu dois te concentrer sur la personne magnifique, forte, intelligente que tu es devenue. Ne te définis pas sur des personnes. Regarde mes parents par exemple._

La jeune femme rigola. Oliver referma le carnet et reprit :

_\- Nous ne sommes pas nos parents. Nous pouvons avoir certains traits de physique et de caractère, mais nous écrivons notre propre histoire. _Il marqua une légère pause avant de dire :_ Darhk n'a cherché qu'à te manipuler, rien de plus._

Felicity le regardait bien dans les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer.

_\- Merci Oliver_, lui dit-elle pleine de gratitude.

_\- C'est normal._

_\- Et toi comment vas-tu ? _L'archer ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais ne voulait rien lui cacher.

_\- Je m'inquiète des conséquences du rejet de la proposition. La dernière fois que j'ai refusé une proposition, Starling a découvert mon identité^^^_

_\- Cette fois ça sera différent car nous serons tous ensemble pour affronter les conséquences. Tu ne te retrouveras pas dans la même situation que la dernière fois. Une équipe ça sert à ça !_ dit-elle optimiste avec un grand sourire.

_\- On dirait Ray qui parle^^_

_\- Peut-être mais je suis quand même plus sexy que lui j'espère, _dit-elle amusée puis prit une expression choquée en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oliver rigola et posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

_\- Tu es définitivement plus sexy que lui, même quand tu parle dans ton sommeil…_

_\- Quoi ? _

Oliver décida de s'amuser un peu_ :_

_\- Ce matin, au lit, tu m'as demandé pourquoi je souriais bêtement._

_\- Oui…_ dit-elle les mains sur sa serviette. _Et alors ?!_

_\- Tu rêvais de moi et tu me demandais de faire un peu plus de Salmon Ladder…et… ah oui ! tu as dire que aimais bien quand je ne porte pas de T-shirt, _dit-il amusé.

Felicity rougit d'embarras et metta ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher. Oliver s'était rapproché d'elle. Quand elle rouvrit ses mains, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était presque sur ses genoux.

Ils se turent tous les deux, conscient de leur position. Oliver ne voulait rien brusquer. Mais Felicity laissa son audace l'emporter. Elle posa ses cuisses de part et d'autre du jeune homme, lui posant une main sur son torse et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda et lui posa une question qu'elle voulait lui demander depuis longtemps :

_\- Oliver, tu veux vraiment de moi, enfin de ça, de nous ? _

N'y tenant plus, Oliver posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la jeune informaticienne et l'autre autour de sa taille, les yeux rivés dans ses yeux magnifiques.

_\- Je t'aime Felicity et je pense au fond de moi que j'ai toujours voulu de toi depuis que l'on se connait même si j'étais trop imbécile pour le comprendre._

_\- Tu ne me quitteras plus ?_

_\- Plus jamais quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe les menaces qui arrivent_, répondit Oliver avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Felicity gémit de plaisir sous ce baiser, puis se détacha pour le regarder.

_\- Je t'aime Oliver",_ dit-elle avant d'enlever sa serviette et de commencer à lui ôter son T-shirt…

L'instant d'après, Darhk aurait pu se pointer avec une armée entière pour décimer la ville, mais ils étaient tellement perdus dans ce moment de pur passion, de caresses, d'amour, de plaisir qu'ils n'en auraient rien eu à faire. Cet instant était le leur et rien n'allait perturber cette fin de nuit entre les deux amants.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il marque un tournant dans l'histoire. **

**Bonne soirée :D**

* * *

Une semaine venait de s'écouler après leur confrontation avec Darhk.

Oliver avait rendu sa décision au chef du H.I.V.E., qui lui jura qu'il allait déclencher les hostilités bientôt. L'équipe en discutèrent longuement et se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'ils soient tous soudés.

Diggle et Lyla avaient pris leurs dispositions pour mettre leur fille, Sarah, en sécurité.

Ray assurait les arrières de la compagnie et renforcer la sécurité là bas. Il essayer de travailler en collaboration avec le laboratoire de l'A.R.G.U.S. pour en savoir un peu plus sur le sérum de Darhk.

Laurel avait averti le Capitaine Lance du danger à venir. Celui-ci n'était pas content que la ville soit menacée de nouveau et le reprocher, encore une fois à Oliver.

Oliver s'assurait de la sécurité de Théa et de Felicity. Depuis qu'il lui avait révélé son secret, il trouvait sa sœur extraordinaire, bien qu'elle l'ait toujours été à ses yeux. Il pensait qu'elle aurait eu plus de mal à s'insérer dans cette vie hors du commun.

Felicity de son côté, avait fait mettre sa mère en sécurité, après en avoir discuté avec Oliver. Qui sait ce que Darhk avait en tête… Elle se demandait, malgré elle, si son père travaillait vraiment pour cet homme impitoyable, mais se dit qu'il fallait gérer un problème à la fois.

La jeune femme était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois et avait entrepris quelque chose qu'elle espérait cacher à l'archer.

Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, la jeune femme, d'instinct, avait dressé des barrières entre eux deux, ce qu'Oliver remarqua. Elle se souvint de leur conversation le lendemain de cette nuit enflammée, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

(Flashback)

Après s'être réveillée au côté d'Oliver et après avoir repris ses esprits, Felicity eu un besoin soudain de quitter cette chambre. Elle s'éclipsa en douce et parvint à prendre sa douche sans réveiller l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pendant que l'eau coulait, les souvenirs de la nuit passée revenaient dans sa mémoire.

Elle se souvenait de chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Oliver et elle avaient exprimé leur désir au mois quatre fois cette nuit jusqu'à leur satisfaction et l'épuisement de leur corps… Ce souvenir embrasait totalement son esprit à cet instant et elle souria gênée.

Mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement à la seule pensée de la menace qui arrivait. La culpabilité l'envahissait. Elle était tellement soulagée d'avoir retrouvé Oliver, qui lui promettait un avenir tous les deux. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas cette nuit. Que se passerait-il si Darhk utilise leur amour comme arme de riposte ?

Elle eu un flash de la nuit où elle affronta Ra's. Et si Oliver ou elle se sacrifiait de nouveau dans cette bataille ?

Après une bonne journée à éviter l'archer, qui l'avait remarqué, le jeune homme avait réussi à avoir un moment seul avec elle. Théa venait de quitter le loft et les attendait pour venir au repère mais Oliver arrêta la jeune femme.

« _Felicity, peut-on parler s'il te plait ? _demanda l'archer inquiet.

_\- Si c'est pour un plan contre Darhk, on en discutera au repère avec les autres, _dit-elle en essayant de se soustraire à lui, en vain.

_\- Non, je voulais te parler de cette nuit, de nous deux_. Felicity rassembla son courage et le regarda dans les yeux. Mais il reprit : _quand je me suis réveillé ce matin tu n'étais plus là et tu m'as évité toute la journée, _lui dit-il doucement en caressant son bras.

_\- Oliver, cette nuit était plus qu'inoubliable. Je sais que j'ai lancé les choses entre nous hier soir, mais…_

_\- Mais quoi Felicity ?!_ demanda-t-il surpris.

_\- Mais j'ai peur que si nous nous lançons dans une relation, Darhk vienne tout détruire ou qu'une autre menace le fasse_, répondit-elle en soupirant soulagée d'avoir dit cela.

Le jeune homme prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire :

_\- Moi aussi j'ai peur de cela, mais comme tu l'as dit, ensemble nous sommes plus fort, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser m'échapper_ ! dit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

_\- Mais_…

_\- J'ai discuté avec Digg il n'y a pas longtemps et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y aura toujours des menaces. Après tout, Lyla et lui sont heureux et pourtant leur vie est hors du commun._

Felicity souria. C'est vrai que leurs meilleurs amis avaient enduré pas mal d'épreuves mais avaient réussi à construire une vie ensemble. Elle regarda cet homme magnifique, les yeux pétillants :

_\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait d'Oliver Queen ?! _dit-elle en rigolant.

_\- Je t'ai promis de ne plus te quitter et je compte bien honorer cette promesse Melle Smoak !_ dit-elle en souriant. Tu nous laisses une chance ? demanda-t-il pleins d'espoir. Felicity l'embrassa.

_\- Bien sûr mais essayons de ne pas étaler notre relation pour le moment._ _Je ne veux pas que cet imbécile de Darhk l'utilise._

_\- Tes désirs sont des ordres…_dit l'archer en embrassant langoureusement l'informaticienne dans le cou, qui mit un bon moment pour reprendre ses esprits et mettre une petite tape à Oliver.

_\- Allez on va être en retard, je ne veux pas que Théa débarque ! »_

* * *

La jeune femme et l'archer cachaient leur relation du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ils avaient un appétit insatiable l'un pour l'autre et avaient failli se faire surprendre de nombreuses fois par l'équipe.

La seule personne au courant était Théa qui les avaient surpris dans la cuisine, sur le plan de travail, alors qu'elle ne devait pas rentré avant très tard le soir du Verdant. La jeune femme était contente pour eux-deux et avait promis de garder le secret, à condition qu'Oliver lui paye des séances de thérapies chez un psy, après ce qu'elle venait de surprendre ! Depuis ce jour, ils essayaient d'être prudents^^

L'équipe guettait le moindre signe de présence de leur ennemi. La semaine avait été plutôt calme après qu'Oliver ait rendu sa décision et cela les inquiétait… jusqu'à ce soir.

* * *

Tout le monde se rendait au repère. Lorsqu'Oliver, Théa et Felicity arrivèrent, ils tombèrent sur John qui semblait en panique :

«_ John, est-ce que tout va bien_ ? demanda Oliver inquiet. Et là, ils virent ce qu'ils ne pensaient pas possible : l'écran de l'ordinateur montrait une vidéo de l'enlèvement de Lyla et de l'autre un fichier audio.

_\- Il a enlevé ma femme Oliver ! _dit l'ancien soldat en colère.

_\- Comment est-_ce possible ?

_\- Apparemment, certains de ses amis de l'A.R.G.U.S. étaient corrompus_, » lança John en balançant une chaise à travers la pièce.

Oliver laissa Felicity prendre place derrière l'ordinateur. Elle activa la bande son et la voix de Damien Darhk résonna dans le repère :

_« Mr Diggle, je suis désolé de recourir à cette charmante menace, mais Mr Queen ne semble pas vouloir honorer ma mission. Je sais que, contrairement à votre frère Andrew, vous êtes quelqu'un de raisonnable et que vous parviendrez à faire changer Mr Queen d'avis. Sans nouvelles de votre part sous 12h, j'exécuterai votre femme en direct et mettrait ma prochaine menace en marche. »_

La bande son se stoppa. Plus personne ne parlait. Felicity continuait de travailler sur l'ordinateur, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« _Il faut qu'on la retrouve Oliver, dit John en panique. Et il faut qu'on bute ce connard. Il a déjà fait tuer Andy, je ne veux pas la perdre ! _Oliver posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_\- Je vais accepter l'offre._ L'équipe regarda l'archer, sidérée.

Felicity se tourna vers lui :

_\- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est du suicide ! _dit-elle paniquée.

_\- Il faut que je le fasse, qu'on le fasse, pour John et Lyla. _Felicity vit dans le regard de son homme de la détermination et non de la peur, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait décidé, pour leurs amis.

Oliver se tourna vers John :

_\- Je contacte Darhk pour lui dire que j'accepte._

_\- Il va falloir que tu contacte Nyssa le plus rapidement possible_, dit Laurel, pensive. _Il faut établir un plan avec elle. Si elle se range de notre côté nous pourrons combattre Darhk avec la Ligue._

_\- Oui tu as raison, encore faut-il que Nyssa soit d'accord, dit Oliver, priant pour Nyssa les aide. _

Certes, ils avaient vaincu Ra's ensemble, mais Nyssa peut être imprévisible.

_\- Je vais contacter une source de la Ligue qui est ici pour faire parvenir à Nyssa un message codé. Elle seule peut le déchiffrer, nous fonctionnions comme ça quand j'ai dû jouer double jeu devant son père_. Il se tourna vers l'informaticienne :_ Felicity prépare notre voyage à Nanda Parbat pour demain._

Felicity hocha la tête silencieusement, le regard dans le vide mais Oliver était trop concentré sur Digg pour le remarquer…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Ça y est en route pour Nanda Parbat ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas refaire un truc semblable à la saison 3.**

**Ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts à construire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Oliver parvint à transmettre son message de justesse à son contact de la Ligue basé à Starling.

Après son acceptation, il se doutait que Darhk les ferait suivre. Ils congédièrent tous les agents de l'A.R.G.U.S., affectés à leur sécurité, de peur qu'il y ait encore des traitres.

Digg s'était assuré que sa petite fille soit en sécurité. Tout le monde devait se rejoindre sur le tarmac où leur jet allait décoller de bonne heure.

Oliver avait détaillé son plan à Darhk, lui disant qu'il se rendait à Nanda Parbat en visite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Nyssa, ce qui était faux évidemment. Il espérait gagner du temps. Le jeune homme tournait son plan dans sa tête sans cesse mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle à Nyssa seul à seul.

Après ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble, il espérait la convaincre.

* * *

Pendant le trajet, Felicity avait essayé de parler à John pour le rassurer, sans succès. Le principal était de ramener Lyla saine et sauve, bien que cette femme soit une combattante née.

Felicity regardait par le hublot du jet, silencieuse. Elle n'entendit pas Théa approcher :

« _Théa tu m'as fait peur ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! _lança-t-elle.

_\- Désolée Felicity, je ne voulais pas te faire mourir de peur._

_\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? _demanda la belle blonde, histoire de faire la conversation.

_\- Ben, disons que Nanda Parbat n'est pas ma destination de vacance idéale !, _dit Théa d'un air amusé, qu'elle laissa vite tomber, en voyant que l'informaticienne ne participait pas à sa blague. _Et toi ça va ?_

Felicity lui afficha son bel air surfait.

_\- Oui ça va, _répondit-elle en souriant. _On a connu pire, on va y arriver et Lyla sera bientôt auprès de John et Sarah. » _

Théa parut satisfaite de la réponse de la jeune femme car elle retourna auprès de Laurel.

Pourtant, intérieurement, Felicity ressentait pleins d'émotions contradictoires : elle pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais au repère de la Ligue.

Elle revoyait des images néfastes défilées devant ses yeux : Oliver en tenue d'assassin, le regard plein de haine. Oliver annonçant son mariage avec Nyssa, Oliver lançant la fiole et les laisser dans leur cellule…

Cet endroit n'avait presque laissé aucun souvenir heureux. La seule chose heureuse était leur première nuit ensemble, mais cette pensée fut automatiquement remplacée par celle de sa fausse couche, puis de sa demande de combat face à Ra's.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir là-bas, mais elle se dit qu'elle était prête à tout pour John et sa famille. La seule pensée que Lyla ne puisse jamais revenir, pour embrasser son mari et prendre sa fille dans ses bras, lui soulevait l'estomac.

Felicity ne voulait inquiéter personne, surtout Oliver. Il était tellement dans ses plans, si lointain… leur intimité lui manquait.

Mais dès que l'archer était en mode guerrier, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et elle le savait après trois ans de travail à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours accepté cette partie de la vie du jeune homme.

Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées par Ray qui vint la rejoindre, la tablette à la main.

« _Eh ! Ça va ?_

_\- Oui. Tu as du nouveau sur le sérum ? _demanda la jeune femme pour changer de conversation.

Ray regarda Felicity et souria.

_\- Oui en effet. Je n'arrive toujours pas à découvrir les autres propriétés du sérum, mon équipe à la Division des Sciences Appliquées y travaille toujours, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose._

Il lui montra une image sur sa tablette. L'informaticienne regarda la photo avec horreur : son père, marchant aux côtés de Damien Darhk, une valise sécurisée à la main.

_\- Cette photo a été prise quand ?_

_\- Il y a trois jours, avant notre charmante rencontre avec Darhk et ses agents dopés. Tu connais le type sur la photo ? Parce que tu as l'air de le connaitre…_

_\- C'est mon père, _avoua la jeune femme dans un souffle. _N'en parle à personne._

Ray fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir :

_\- Mais Oliver voudra sûrement…_

_\- Oliver ne doit pas le savoir, je me charge de ça, _le coupa-t-elle.

_\- Felicity…_

_\- Ray ne le dis à personne pour le moment, je veux savoir le rôle que joue mon père dans tout ça. Promets le moi !_

Vu l'obstination de l'informaticienne, Ray acquiesça.

_\- Je ne dirai rien pour l'instant, mais si ta sécurité ou celle de l'équipe est menacée et que c'est lié à ton père, je le dirais, _dit-il sérieusement.

_\- Ok, merci Ray._

Ray et elle furent interrompus par Oliver :

_\- Merci pour quoi ? _demanda l'archer en haussant les sourcils.

_\- Ray me montrait le logiciel de reconnaissance qu'il a rebooster avant de partir. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire._

Ray la regarda bien, puis les laissa tous les deux. Oliver regardait Ray s'éloigner tout en s'asseyant auprès de la belle informaticienne. Felicity posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

_\- Ça va ? _demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

_\- Il le faut bien, _lança Oliver, en lui caressant le dos de la main du bout des doigts avec un petit sourire. _Prête à revenir à Nanda Parbat ?_

Felicity marqua un petit temps avant de répondre. Elle détourna la tête du regard bleu intense de l'archer et regardait par le hublot.

_\- Pas tellement mais il le faut pour John, Lyla et Sarah._

Oliver enveloppa délicatement le visage de sa belle dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde :

_\- Dès que cette histoire est terminée, je t'emmène où tu veux._

_\- Oliver…_

_\- Non, je t'emmènerais où tu voudras, tant qu'on est que tous les deux._

_\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! et la ville ?..._

_\- L'équipe s'en occupera. Je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi. Rien que nous deux._

Oliver semblait déterminé. Felicity le fixa, avant de répondre :

_\- Pour l'instant, on s'occupe de Darhk et après on verra, ok ?_

_\- Ok, _dit le jeune homme en embrassant la main de la belle blonde_. Mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir !_

_\- Promis »._

* * *

Oliver, après être resté avec Felicity jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, alla voir son meilleur ami. John avait été tendu tout le voyage. Il se posa vers lui en essayant d'afficher un air optimiste :

« _John, nous allons sauver Lyla._

_\- J'espère que tu as raison, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Il a tué Andy ! Deadshot travaillait pour le H.I.V.E._

Oliver afficha un air surpris.

_\- Je ne le savais pas. _

_\- Quand nous avons ramené Lyla de Russie, elle me l'avait expliqué._

_\- Tu aurais dû me le dire._

_\- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé à l'époque ?! _s'emporta John. _Lyla était sauvée et on sauvait la ville._

_\- Excuse-moi._

_\- Non c'est moi, Oliver. De savoir qu'il retient ma femme, et de savoir qu'on revient à Nanda Parbat, ça me fait penser à…la dernière fois, _dit l'ancien soldat en fixant Oliver.

Et là, le jeune homme comprit : la dernière fois c'est lui qui avait enlevé Lyla sous les yeux de la petite Sarah.

_\- Digg, je sais que rien n'effacera ce que j'ai fait à ta femme, ce que j'ai fait à ta famille. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait cela, et je le regrette tous les jours._ Oliver marque une pause. _Je sais que cela sera toujours entre nous et je l'accepte car c'est tout ce que je mérite, mais nous allons revenir avec Lyla._

_\- Merci mec. J'ai l'impression que Darhk nous tend un piège._

_\- Tu n'es pas le seul à penser ça mais il fallait que j'accepte la mission. Il faudra être extrêmement prudent. J'espère que Nyssa aura compris le message, il faut que je lui parle seul à seul, _dit Oliver l'air sombre. _Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. Darhk va nous faire surveiller. Et je soupçonne d'avoir corrompu des assassins de la Ligue. _

_\- Tout ce qui compte, c'est de ramener ma femme et de s'occuper de ce type. »_

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Nanda Parbat quelques heures après. Les membres de l'équipe affichaient un air déterminé quand ils furent escortés jusqu'à Nyssa, qui les attendait dans la grande salle, par au moins une dizaine d'assassins.

Nyssa portait son nouvel uniforme de chef : une tenue noir et dorée, soulignant de manière discrète ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en un chignon élégant. Felicity la trouvait à la fois très belle et très intimidante. Sous ses ordres, les gardes se postèrent en deux rangées de part et d'autres des nouveaux arrivants.

Oliver se détacha du groupe pour saluer la belle brune.

« _Bonjour Nyssa._

_\- Oliver Queen. Ça faisait longtemps._

_\- As-tu reçu mon message ?_

_\- Oui, mon sujet me l'a transmis, _dit-elle en le fixant avant de regarder les autres. _Je vais vous faire escorter dans vos chambres et vous retrouve pour le diner. Nous pourrons parler de l'ennemi._

Tout le monde acquiesça.

_\- Puis je m'entretenir seul à seul avec toi Nyssa ? _demanda l'archer.

Nyssa le regarda d'un air méfiant puis répondit :

_\- Bien sûr, suis-moi. »_

Ils quittèrent la grande salle sous le regard des membres de l'équipe surpris. Seul John savait qu'Oliver voulait s'entretenir avec elle seul à seul.

Les autres furent escorter chacun dans leur chambre.

* * *

Une fois installée dans la sienne, Felicity contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à elle : un magnifique coucher de soleil devant les dunes. Si ce n'était pas le siège d'une Ligue d'assassins, la jeune femme aurait trouvait cet endroit encore plus magnifique.

Pendant leur escorte, elle avait repéré un endroit qui la faisait beaucoup réfléchir et qui pourrait lui être utile, si toutefois Nyssa acceptait qu'elle s'y rende.

Rien que de voir Nyssa et Oliver partir tous les deux lui avait donné la nausée. Elle espérait que le jeune homme savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais pour l'instant elle essayait de mettre sa rancœur de côté. Ce combat avec Darhk, et ça elle commençait à le comprendre, n'allait pas être simple. Revoir cet endroit lui a fait penser à cela.

Il fallait qu'elle se prépare à ce combat. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'a voit comme une femme faible.

Oliver l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, _leur chambre_, à sa plus grande surprise. Il n'avait pas parlé de son entrevue avec la nouvelle chef de la Ligue, mais avait essayé de rassurer Felicity car il voyait bien qu'elle restait un peu distante et avait vu le regard qu'elle leur avait lancé quand il était parti avec Nyssa.

* * *

Le dîner arriva vite. La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Une grande table ornée de bougies était dressée avec une montagne de nourriture. Aucun assassins n'étaient présent, Nyssa ayant exigé de ses hommes de diner à huit clos. Tout le monde était tendu, pendant qu'ils parlaient tactiques de combat et défenses.

« _Cela ne m'étonne pas de Darhk. Il veut la Ligue pour lui, comme quand mon père se battait pour l'accession au pouvoir, _dit la belle brune. _Mes hommes guettent son arrivée._

_\- Comment sais-tu s'il n'y a pas de traitres de tes rangs ?_ demanda Laurel, soucieuse.

_\- Oh, suite au message d'Oliver, j'en ai découvert._

L'équipe la regardait presque choquée.

_\- Et vous avez fait quoi ?_ demanda Ray.

_\- Je les ai fait se sacrifier avec leur propre épée. _

_\- Le sacrifice du Samouraï,_ dit Ray à la fois horrifié et curieux.

_\- A peu de chose près_, répondit la belle brune d'un sourire. _Mes hommes me doivent fidélité et il ne peut pas en être autrement, sinon ils doivent répondre de leurs actes._

_\- Le meurtre n'est pas la solution systématique, _lança Oliver, ce qui surprenait tout le monde.

Nyssa le regarda avec un air suffisant :

_\- Mes hommes doivent être prêts à mourir pour leur chef. C'est sûr que contrairement à toi, Oliver, je ne prends aucun risque. Au moins tout est réglé. Il faut avoir la force de n'épargner personne._

_\- Je pense que Sarah n'aurait pas apprécié ton discours, _répondit le jeune homme avec force.

Nyssa se leva pour se pencher vers lui, l'air un peu menaçant.

_\- Je te signale qu'on a tué mon père ensemble, alors je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un petit garçon prétentieux. Et ne t'avise plus jamais d'utiliser la mémoire de Sarah contre moi, _cracha la jeune femme.

L'équipe n'osait rien dire, la tension était à son plus haut point depuis leur arrivée. Ils se toisèrent encore quelques secondes, lorsque Digg parla :

_\- Ecoutez tous les deux, il va falloir que nous travaillons ensemble, il en va de la sécurité de tout le monde. Et surtout je veux récupérer ma femme._

_\- Oui il a raison, _reprit Felicity. _Les tensions doivent s'apaiser, il faut que l'on s'unisse, peu importe le passé. _Nyssa contempla l'informaticienne avant de répondre :

_\- Vous avez raison_. Elle se tourna vers John_ : je suis désolée pour votre femme. Je me souviens d'elle lors du combat face à Slade. Votre femme est forte, nous allons la ramener parmi vous. Pour avoir connu la perte de mon âme sœur, je ne vous le souhaite pas._

_\- Merci Nyssa. »_

Ils continuèrent à trouver un plan pour se préparer à l'arrivée de Darhk. Tous étaient d'accord pour se dire qu'il faudra au moins trois jours à Darhk pour comprendre que tout n'était qu'une mascarade et lancer l'assaut. Nyssa avait renforcé la surveillance de chaque entrée et recoin de la forteresse. L'équipe pouvait disposer de la salle d'armes pour s'entrainer s'il le souhaitait.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans autre incident, Nyssa parlant de son arrivée au pouvoir, l'équipe discutant des changements à Starling City. Felicity, remarqua Oliver, avait été plutôt silencieuse pendant le repas. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme, mais celle-ci avait une autre idée en tête qui scotcha tout le monde, y compris la principale intéressée.

Lorsque tout le monde s'apprêtait à quitter la salle du repas, l'informaticienne dit avec détermination dans ses beaux yeux bleus :

_« Nyssa, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec toi en tête à tête. _Nyssa la regardait, surprise, vit aussi qu'elle n'était pas la seule, Oliver le premier, puis la chef de la Ligue répondit :

_\- Bien sûr Felicity, viens avec moi. »_

Felicity s'éloigna avec la belle brune sans accorder un seul regard à Oliver.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**Un petit chapitre sur le face à face Nyssa/ Felicity et sur notre couple préféré. J'ai eu cette idée hier et j'avais trop hâte de l'écrire !**

* * *

Felicity suivit Nyssa dans ce qu'il semblait être sa chambre. Celle-ci était décorée avec goût. Qui aurait pu penser que Nyssa ait des goûts géniaux en déco !

La jeune femme fut interrompue par Nyssa qui exigeait de son « sujet » qu'il quitte la pièce. Puis elle se tourna vers elle.

_« Felicity, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?_ demanda calmement Nyssa.

_\- De plusieurs choses en fait dont je ne voulais pas parler devant tout le monde._

_\- Je t'écoute. _

_\- D'abord je voudrais savoir de quoi Oliver et toi avez parlé en privé lors de notre arrivée._

Nyssa souria et regarda de haut Felicity.

_\- Ce qu'il s'est dit entre Oliver et moi ne regarde personne pour l'instant._

_\- C'est-à-dire ?_ demanda l'informaticienne en haussant le ton et en croisant les bras.

_\- Quand Oliver Queen sera prêt à en parler à vous tous, il le fera._

_\- Ok._

Felicity resta quelques secondes sans parler (cela commençait à devenir une habitude chez elle).

_\- Autre chose ?_

La belle blonde hésita puis demanda :

_\- Puis je te faire confiance ?_

Nyssa la regarda, surprise.

_\- J'accorde ma confiance à très peu de gens, Felicity Smoak. _La guerrière vit que Felicity semblait tourmentée. Celle-ci lança le meilleur argument qu'elle avait sous la main.

_\- Peux-tu le faire au nom de Sarah ? _demanda la jeune femme avec crainte, qui s'accentua quand Nyssa lui lança un regard méchant. _Sarah était mon amie et je l'aimais beaucoup. Ça a été terrible quand je l'ai vu allongée sans vie sur cette table dans le repère. Sarah me comprenait souvent et je sais qu'elle t'aimait autant que j'aime Oliver…_

_\- Ok Felicity_, dit la belle brune, son regard s'adoucissant. _Je sais que Sarah t'appréciait. Elle m'avait parlé de toi quand elle est revenue ici la dernière fois. Si Sarah avait confiance en toi, je suppose que je peux t'accorder la mienne._

_\- Merci. _

_\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que tu détestais les mensonges et les secrets. Surtout depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu…_

_\- Je déteste toujours cela, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas apprécié qu'Oliver vienne te parler seul…mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler que de ça._

_\- Le temps file Felicity, _dit Nyssa d'un ton de plus en plus impatient.

_\- Euh oui, désolé ! _

Felicity se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de paraître inférieur.

_\- J'ai un…ou plutôt deux services à te demander. Ton prix sera le mien !_

Nyssa était vraiment stupéfaite de l'audace de cette femme. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose mais la jeune blonde continua.

_\- Le premier concerne l'un des membres de l'organisation de Darhk._ Nyssa semblait maintenant avoir toute son attention. _Darhk a mentionné mon père lors de la dernière confrontation, je pensais qu'il essayer d'embrouiller mon esprit. Mais Ray a trouvé une photo de Daniel Anthony Smoak marchant à ses côtés avec une mallette sécurisée. Je pense que mon père a fabriqué le sérum dont on a parlé tout à l'heure. _

Felicity marqua une pause.

_\- Continue, _l'encouragea la guerrière.

_\- Mon père est parti lorsque j'étais petite et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui le trouver à côté de ce malade me fait peur. Je voudrais que tu envoi tes hommes effectuer des recherches sur lui pour connaître ses relations et son implication dans le H.I.V.E. Comme je t'ai dit ton prix sera le mien !_

_\- Felicity, je ne te demanderai rien en échange rassure toi. Je le fais pour Sarah. Je vais essayer de le faire rapidement._

_\- Merci Nyssa._

_\- Et je suppose qu'Oliver n'est pas au courant… ?_

_\- Non, je veux gérer ça de mon côté._

_\- Ah les histoires de famille, c'est toujours une plaie ! _dit Nyssa en lançant à Felicity un sourire amusé.

_\- Je me serais bien passé de celle-_ci.

_-Un conseil, dis la vérité assez vite à l'homme que tu aimes…Oliver déteste qu'on lui dissimule des choses autant qu'il déteste en dissimuler lui-même._

_\- Oui… à ce propos j'ai besoin de te demander autre chose, il faut vraiment qu'Oliver apprenne cela le plus tard possible…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nyssa et Felicity avaient abordé les deux faveurs de l'informaticienne que la chef de la Ligue avait acceptées.

Avant de partir, Felicity lança à Nyssa :

_\- Je suis désolée pour ton père, enfin de la façon dont les choses ont tourné, _dit-elle d'une petite voix mais en fixant bien Nyssa.

_\- Merci. Felicity Smoak tu es une femme extraordinaire. Oliver Queen a de la chance de t'avoir._

Felicity rougit fortement. Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la belle brune lui dit :

_\- Je suis désolée pour l'enfant que tu as perdu. Felicity, oser défier mon père est la preuve que tu es une femme très forte. Ne laisse pas Darhk, ni quelqu'un d'autre te faire douter de cela. Je suis sûr qu'Oliver ne va pas être très content de la deuxième faveur que je t'ai accordé mais montre lui cette facette de ta personnalité. _

_\- Merci. _

_\- Je t'en prie. Je te retrouve demain matin à l'aube à l'endroit prévu avec Laurel._

_\- Ok. A demain Nyssa »._

* * *

Pendant qu'elle était escortée par un assassin dans sa chambre, Felicity souffla un peu. Le fait que Nyssa accepte ses deux faveurs avait allégé le poids dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de la chambre, elle vit Oliver se tenant sur le balcon, qui se retourna vivement et la rejoignit. Il semblait très en colère, malgré le fait qu'il essaye de se contenir le plus possible. Felicity pouvait le voir à son regard sombre et à ses mains qui se contracter en poings machinalement.

Ouh, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Felicity voulut aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. La fatigue la gagnait peu à peu mais Oliver lui barra la route.

_« Alors cette discussion avec Nyssa ? Sérieux, c'était quoi ce bordel ?!_ S'emporta le jeune homme.

_\- Une discussion entre fille, rien de plus._

_\- Pourquoi tu me mens ?_

_\- Ecoute Oliver, j'avais besoin de parler avec Nyssa toute seule, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir,_ répondit Felicity en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme. Oliver, de toute évidence, avait perdu le sien.

_\- Tu es sérieuse là ?! Je croyais qu'on ne se cachait plus rien à partir de maintenant !..._

_\- Dis celui qui s'entretenu en secret avec son ex-femme dès notre arrivée !_ hurla Felicity.

_\- Ne sois pas jalouse…_

\- _Oh wow ! je crois que c'est une des choses les pires que tu m'aies sorti. Maintenant, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se pousser, je vais aller prendre une douche. A mon retour, tu ferais bien d'avoir demandé à Nyssa une autre chambre et d'être parti de celle-ci, avant que l'on se dise des choses que l'on ne pense pas. La nuit fera du bien à nos esprits à tous les deux"._

Sur ceux, Oliver s'écarta pour la laisser accéder à la douche, prit ses affaires et claqua violemment la porte de la chambre.

Felicity fonça sous la douche et commença à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter. La fatigue et le stress n'arrangeait rien, mais elle savait que cette dispute était de sa faute.

Oliver était assez contrarié comme ça, elle ne voulait pas que son père devienne une autre source d'ennuis. Mais Nyssa avait raison, Oliver déteste les secrets. Elle espère qu'il comprendra pourquoi elle le fait plus tard… s'il veut toujours d'elle.

Elle maudit cet endroit, qui allait peut-être annoncer la fin de son idylle avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

* * *

Oliver demanda à un des gardes de Nyssa de l'escorter dans une autre chambre, après tout, il avait commandé ces hommes il y a quelques mois !

Il lança son sac à travers la pièce de colère et entreprit de s'entrainer pour évacuer sa tension. Felicity le rendait complétement fou ! Comment pouvait-elle lui mentir et lui cacher des choses, surtout après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ?!

Il avait bien remarqué que depuis leur arrivée ici, la jeune femme n'était pas très loquace et n'avait pas apprécié sa discussion avec Nyssa. Ce dont il ne s'attendait pas c'est que ce soit elle qui garde des choses secrètes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Et il savait que Nyssa refuserait de lui parler de cette conversation.

La façon dont Felicity l'avait sorti de la chambre l'avait blessé. Se sentir rejeté comme cela le rendait dingue. Il s'était tellement rapproché ses derniers temps. Il regrettait de s'être emporter et se promit d'aller parler à cette magnifique femme dès qu'il serait debout.

Cependant, il était loin d'imaginer sur quoi il allait tomber le lendemain matin…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**Coucou chers lecteurs.**

**Un chapitre un peu dur pour notre couple préféré, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Je pense écrire la fin sous peu, des idées commencent à venir^^**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Oliver n'avait presque pas trouvé le sommeil suite à la dispute de la veille avec la femme qu'il aime. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de Felicity, et essayer de tempérer les choses entre eux, mais il avait peur de dire quelque chose de travers qui puisse la braquer.

Pour s'éclaircir les idées, comme il l'avait fait quand il était auprès de Ra's et que les choses devenaient insupportables, il décida de se balader dans la forteresse dès l'aube.

Il avait oublié combien Nanda Parbat était magnifique au lever du soleil, si emprunte de douceur, sans les gardes grouillant dans les couloirs (ils se faisaient plus discrets la nuit^^).

Il repensa à l'informaticienne. Ils avaient fait tant de chemin ensemble depuis cette terrible nuit après l'affrontement. Il se trouvait chanceux de pouvoir serrer la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras. Sa réaction hier avait peut-être était excessive, mais savoir que Felicity puisse lui cacher quelque chose d'important l'inquiétait. Une des seule fois où elle avait été si silencieuse, était quand elle avait découvert pour le père de Théa. C'est une des personne en qui il a le plus confiance.

Puis il se mit à penser à leur conversation dans le jet : la jeune femme n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir ici. Il pouvait comprendre cela. Finalement cet endroit représentait quelque chose de terrible pour elle. Il était tellement focalisé sur le fait de récupérer Lyla et vaincre Darhk, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention aux sentiments de Felicity. Il ne voulait pas détruire le lien qu'il avait avec elle, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Oliver avait presque marché une heure. Il partait dans la direction des chambres lorsque des bruits lui parvinrent de la salle d'armes, sûrement des assassins en train de s'entrainer. Il décida de jeter un œil à l'entrainement et finalement tomba sur Nyssa et Laurel s'entrainant avec au moins douze assassins… enfin onze, lorsque son sang et son esprit se glaça un instant : le douzième participant…participante, était blonde avec une queue de cheval et un corps qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille…Felicity.

Il crût que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine, le sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes. Felicity combattait au moins trois assassins à elle seule, avec un sabre, en tenue de sport (heureusement elle n'avait pas enfilé une tenue de combat, pensa-t-il). Elle semblait en difficulté, enfin il le pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les mette tous par terre. Mais ce qui le choqua était le regard de la femme qu'il aime, plein de détermination, de concentration, de dureté.

Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. C'est quand, de colère, il mit un assassin à terre de sa seule force que l'entrainement s'est arrêté. Oliver, tenant toujours l'assassin en lui écrasant limite la gorge hurla :

«_ Mais qu'est que vous foutez bon sang ?! _dit-il en fixant Felicity avec intensité.

La jeune femme regardait Nyssa et Laurel avec un peu d'inquiétude. Nyssa l'avait sentie.

_\- Nous nous entrainons Oliver Queen_, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, les yeux provocateur.

_\- Felicity ! Pourquoi tu es ici ?! Et pourquoi tu as un sabre entre les mains ?!_ cria l'archer, incapable de se contenir.

Felicity avait eu l'air de se reprendre et avança doucement vers le jeune homme.

_\- Oliver…_

_\- Depuis quand tu fais ça ?! ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui vu le peu que j'ai aperçu… Qui t'as appris à faire ça ? C'est…_

_\- C'est moi Oliver,_ avoua Laurel un peu inquiète mais sur un air de défi, voulant protéger Felicity. _C'est moi ok ! J'entraîne Felicity depuis quelques semaines. _Oliver en lâcha l'assassin qu'il tenait.

_\- Mais à quoi tu pensais _?! dit-il à Laurel, avant de s'adresser à Felicity : _mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

_\- Ce qu'il me prend ?! _dit l'informaticienne, blessée par la remarque du jeune homme_. Oliver, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, _dit-elle en lançant un regard aux deux filles présentes avec elle.

Oliver n'arrivait presque plus à se contenir, mais arriva à lâcher :

_\- Felicity, j'ai besoin de te parler en privé._

Felicity hésita en premier. Oliver semblait avoir repris un semblant de calme, mais elle voyait dans son regard qu'il allait exploser ce qui annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Mais elle se dit qu'elle lui devait bien une explication.

_\- Ok._

Très calmement, en apparence, elle salua les assassins présents dans la salle, Laurel avec un regard d'excuse, puis s'inclina face à Nyssa et lui tendit le sabre.

Une image s'imposa à Oliver : celle de celle qu'il aimait face à Ra's et qui s'écroulait, une épée enfoncée dans le corps.

_\- Merci Nyssa,_ dit la belle blonde dans un souffle.

_\- Cet endroit te sera toujours ouvert Felicity. Tu deviendras une excellente combattante si tu prends confiance en toi. Continue à t'entrainer, je vois que tu as un bon professeur, _dit-elle en regardant Laurel, qui lui souriait.

Oliver assassina Nyssa et Laurel du regard. Felicity s'avança davantage vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_\- Allons discuter au calme"_, dit-elle pleine de douceur, le regard fuyant.

* * *

Après une marche qui lui semblait interminable, Felicity arriva dans la chambre d'Oliver. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour que le jeune homme hurle :

_"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?! Tu veux te faire tuer ?!_

_\- J'essaie de faire le contraire._

_\- Et tu oses me le balancer comme ça après m'avoir menti !_

_\- Je ne t'ai pas menti Oliver, je ne te l'ai pas dit. J'attendais de m'être bien améliorer pour te montrer mon travail._

_ -T'améliorer ?! Non mais j'hallucine ! Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça !_

Olive regretta immédiatement ses paroles, mais c'était trop tard.

_\- Oliver ça fait pratiquement quatre ans que je lutte à tes côtés et que tu me considère comme une chose fragile. Tu m'as toujours laissé derrière pour me protéger et ça je le comprends, mais affronter Ra's et avoir une lame dans le corps te change. Je te signale que toi aussi tu as eu cette épée dans ta chair ! _

_\- C'est différent ! Felicity, depuis que le Gambit a coulé, j'ai combattu pour survivre, ce n'était pas un loisir ! Je me suis entrainer et préparer physiquement et mentalement pour ça. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai vécu…_

_\- En effet je ne le sais pas, et même si ça me ronge de ne pas te connaitre entièrement, je me dis que j'ai assez confiance en toi et que je t'aime suffisamment pour passer au-dessus… J'aimerais que tu en fasses autant et que tu acceptes le fait que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me défendre. Après tout, Mc Kenna sait se défendre, Laurel aussi, Sarah se battait à merveille…_

Oliver ressentait la colère l'envahir pleinement :

_\- Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir combattre tous ces assassins avec un sabre entre les mains ?! Que j'étais soulagé que ma petite amie combatte ?!_

_\- Non bien sûr…_

_\- Tu sais ce qui m'est revenu en tête quand je t'ai vu ?! Je t'ai revu face à Ra's_ _! Ce regard détaché que tu avais. _

Felicity se sentit mal d'un coup. Le voir si en colère et voir la douleur dans son regard. C'est elle, cette fois-ci, qui le blessait.

_\- Oliver…_

_\- Tu sais quoi ? _dit l'archer en baissant les bras, résigné_. Fais ce que tu veux, continue ton entrainement avec Laurel. Mais n'interviens pas quand nous combattrons Darhk. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'un des membres de l'équipe à cause de ton entêtement. _

Felicity essaya de s'avancer vers le jeune homme, mais il recula.

_\- J'ai besoin de rester lucide sur ce qu'il va se dérouler aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'être à cent pour cent de mes capacités. Tu devrais regagner ta chambre_, » dit-il froidement, contournant l'informaticienne et se dirigeant sur le balcon.

La jeune femme sortit de la chambre en larmes, choquée du discours d'Oliver. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui expliquer clairement ses intentions et se dit que c'était trop tard pour le faire.

Elle connaissait l'archer. Lorsqu'il était en colère contre quelqu'un auquel il tenait, il se montrait sans pitié mais elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, elle deviendrait l'une d'entre elle…

Puis elle pensa à ce qu'il avait dit sur Lyla. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle pour qu'ensemble, en équipe, ils libèrent la femme de John et qu'ils en finissent avec Darhk. L'air abattu, elle alla prendre une douche.

Elle se disait que finalement, elle ne faisait que du mal aux gens qu'elle aimait, et que c'était pour cela qu'ils la quittaient tous. Ses secrets, même s'ils n'étaient pas tous révélés, commençaient à lui couter sa relation avec Oliver.

Elle tapa sa main contre la paroi de la douche de colère. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'écroule autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle se sentait enfin heureuse ?!

* * *

Tout le monde se réunit dans la grande salle pour un petit déjeuner. L'atmosphère était tendue. Felicity était assise entre Laurel et Diggle et faisait presque face à Oliver, qui parlait tactique, évitant son regard soigneusement.

Ce traitement par le silence faisait mal à Felicity au plus profond de son cœur. Mais elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle toucha à peine à son assiette. Laurel se pencha vers elle :

_« Felicity essaie de manger un peu, la journée va être longue et vu l'entrainement qu'on a fait il faut que tu prennes des forces_, lui conseilla la brune avec douceur.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Laurel, je n'ai pas très faim je mangerai plus tard_, » dit Felicity en ne lâchant pas Oliver des yeux, qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

Leurs conversations stoppèrent lorsqu'un des sujets de Nyssa vint lui dire quelque chose qui les mit Oliver et elle en alerte.

_\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Théa.

_\- Notre plan a marché_, répondit Nyssa en regardant Oliver en souriant. Oliver paraissait plus détendu.

Les portes s'ouvrèrent et ils virent Lyla, épuisée mais saine et sauve, escortée et soutenue par l'armée de Nyssa. John se précipita vers sa femme, les membres de l'équipe stupéfaits de ce qu'ils voyaient, et à la fois soulagés et heureux.

Le couple s'étreignait pendant de longues minutes, savourant leurs retrouvailles.

_\- Comment c'est possible ?!_ demanda Théa, abasourdie.

_\- Oliver et moi avons discuté de cela en privé et j'ai décidé de lancer une opération éclair dans la nuit pour contrecarrer Darhk. _

_\- On savait que Darhk ne me croirait pas dans le fait que je mente à Nyssa, donc nous avons décidé de le prendre par surprise._ Oliver se tourna vers le couple réuni : _désolé John je voulais te le dire mais je voulais être sûr que tout marche et je ne savais pas la localisation exacte de Lyla, je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir._

John vint prendre Oliver dans ses bras.

_\- Merci Oliver._

_\- Je ne te décevrais plus John._

Felicity serra avec émotion Lyla dans ses bras.

_\- Merci tu es en vie_.

_\- J'ai tout fait pour le rester_. _Il ne faut jamais abandonner Felicity. »_

Lyla alla serrer Oliver dans ses bras et retourna vers son mari. Les yeux d'Oliver croisèrent les siens pendant une poignée de secondes, mais tout ce que Felicity y lut, c'était de la froideur.

La jeune femme resta le temps que Nyssa et l'équipe décident de ce qu'il restait à faire avant l'arrivée de Darhk (une armée avait été repérée à six heures de marche à l'ouest de Nanda Parbat, selon l'armée de Nyssa). Et dès que l'essentiel fut réglé, elle quitta la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde.

Elle était escortée par un assassin, qui avait été présent lors de l'entrainement ce matin, elle lui demanda de lui faire faire un grand tour. L'homme s'inclina devant elle et ouvrit la marche, laissant la jeune femme se perdre dans ses pensées.

* * *

La nuit était presque tombée sur la forteresse et tout le monde se tenait prêt. Mais des sujets à Nyssa vinrent lui dire que les hommes de Darhk étaient repartis.

La chef de la Ligue s'était longuement entretenue avec son bras droit seul à seul, et n'avait rejoint tout le monde dans la grande salle très tard. Elle semblait contrariée.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ lui demanda Oliver.

_\- Apparemment, les hommes de Darhk sont repartis. Mais mes hommes ont retrouvé ça aux portes de la forteresse, »_ dit-elle en tendant une clé USB à Felicity.

Felicity s'empressa d'aller chercher son ordinateur et activa ce qu'il y avait sur la clé : un fichier vidéo. Darhk se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'écran, le regard très menaçant.

« _Nyssa Al Ghul, je vois que ma tentative pour vous tuer n'a pas abouti, mais ce n'est pas fini entre nous. Je vous prendrez tout. Cette histoire à commencer il y a longtemps avec votre père et se terminera par votre mort._

Darhk marqua une pause.

_Quand à vous Mr Queen, la trahison ne vous va pas du tout. Je promets de vous faire souffrir. Vous éprouverez une douleur telle que vous ne pourrez jamais vous en relever. A bientôt. »_

Oliver était tellement en colère qu'il prit une coupe de fruit qui était à sa portée, et l'éclata de rage contre le mur opposé. Digg s'approcha de lui.

« On s'occupera de lui Oliver.

_\- Mais quand ça va s'arrêter putain ?! _s'exclama le jeune homme toujours aussi en colère.

_\- Selon ce que m'a dit mon père à l'époque, Darhk peut se montrer très patient quand il s'agit de se venger, _dit Nyssa.

_\- Avec le H.I.V.E. il peut frapper quand il veut et surtout n'importe où, même en étant caché_, dit Lyla.

_\- Se cacher n'est pas une solution, cela lui montrera ta faiblesse, _dit Nyssa à Oliver.

_\- Je ne me cacherai pas. Nous avons une ville sur laquelle veiller, j'en ai marre de subir toujours les conséquences de choses pour lesquelles je n'ai rien demandé ! _Oliver prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :_ retournons à Starling, nous ne servons à rien ici »._

* * *

L'équipe était d'accord, rester à Nanda Parbat était inutile. Felicity prévu le voyage le lendemain matin. Tout le monde prépara ses affaires. La journée avait été suffisamment longue.

Nyssa avait rejoins Felicity dans sa chambre pour lui donner les infos que ses contacts avaient pu obtenir sur son père.

Apparemment, son père avait été recruté au H.I.V.E. peut de temps après avoir quitté sa famille. Il était informaticien et biologiste, spécialisé dans la création de sérum.

Avec effroi, elle vit que c'était lui qui avait crée le Mirakuru et que son expédition avait été menée sur l'île où Oliver était retenu. Elle découvrit aussi qu'il avait participé à plusieurs plan de bio terrorisme lancés par Darhk, et enfin qu'il était bien à l'origine du sérum administré aux hommes de Darhk.

Elle cacha toutes ces informations en lieu sûr et elle était en train de préparer sa valise quand Lyla entra dans sa chambre :

«_ Je ne te dérange pas Felicity ? Nos bagages avec John sont terminés et… est-ce que ça va ? _lui demanda-t-elle en regardant les mains de l'informaticienne. Felicity tremblait suite aux découvertes qu'elle avait faites.

_\- Oui ça va Lyla, et toi ?_

_\- Oui ça va mieux, j'ai hâte de retrouver Sarah._

_\- Je comprends._

_\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Felicity._

_\- Rien de méchant, _dit l'informaticienne en continuant de plier ses affaires.

_\- Oliver _?, lui demanda Lyla pas si surprise que ça. Felicity comprit mais Lyla fut plus rapide :_ John sait que vous vous êtes remis ensemble depuis quelques temps._

La jeune femme souria.

_\- John a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous on dirait, mais cette fois-ci il arrive un peu tard_. Lyla pencha la tête, ne sachant pas où Felicity voulait en venir.

_\- Effectivement, Oliver et moi nous nous sommes remis ensemble mais je crois que c'est terminé_.

_\- Ah bon _? Pourquoi ?

_\- Cette fois_-ci _c'est de ma faute_, dit la jeune femme avec émotion_. Mais finalement, les choses sont peut-être mieux ainsi._

_\- Tu es sûre que les choses sont finies entre vous ?_

_\- Disons que pour l'instant, Oliver a besoin d'espace, il est vraiment en colère contre moi mais je ne sais pas s'il veux encore de moi, _dit l'informaticienne, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Lyla prit son amie dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Lyla dit à la jeune femme :

_\- Tu sais les choses avec John lors de notre premier mariage n'ont pas été faciles. Nos travails respectifs, les menaces que nous combattions et le manque de communication ont eu raison de nous. Mais nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être attirer l'un vers l'autre et notre amour a été le plus fort._

Felicity restait silencieuse.

_\- Felicity, lors de mon sauvetage en Russie, j'ai demandé à John si Oliver et toi étiez ensemble. Il y avait quelque chose en vous deux qui me faisait penser à notre histoire avec John. _

_\- Je l'aime tellement mais lui et moi sommes très différents, trop différents. Il est destiné à être avec une femme forte, qui le connaisse bien. Laurel…_

_\- Arrête Felicity ! Entre Laurel et Oliver c'est fini depuis longtemps, et vous êtes tellement complémentaires tout les deux._

_\- Tout ce que je sais pour l'instant c'est qu'Oliver a besoin de prendre du recul et de se concentrer sur Darhk. Et que j'ai besoin de finir mes bagages._

_\- Ok je vais y aller. Mais si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas._

\- Felicity hocha la tête en ayant les yeux rivés sur sa valise. Lyla commença à partir de chambre avant de dire :_ Oliver et toi méritaient d'être heureux ensemble, accroche-toi à cela »._

* * *

Pendant le voyage retour, tous tombèrent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait être prudent face à la dernière menace de Darhk.

Les semaines suivant Nanda Parbat, tout le monde avait repris le cours de sa vie, son travail, les activités nocturnes. Aucunes traces de Darhk n'étaient recensées pour l'instant et cela rendait encore plus nerveux Oliver.

Les choses entre Felicity et lui ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Oliver se montrait toujours aussi distant envers la belle blonde et fuyait le repère à chaque fois que Laurel et Felicity s'entrainaient ensemble. Celle-ci essayait des fois de vouloir amorcer les choses entre eux, mais Oliver ne pliait pas.

Seuls John et Théa savaient ce qui se passé entre les deux mais n'osaient pas intervenir, de peur d'empirer les choses.

Le plus important pour Oliver, à l'heure actuelle, était de vite stopper Darhk avant qu'il exécute sa revanche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 **

**Ça y est ! Je me lance dans l'écriture de la fin de cette fanfic (il va rester encore quelques chapitres). **

**J'ai été super inspirée ces derniers jours.**

**Si vous avez adoré ce chapitre je vous publie la suite demain. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Ce matin, Felicity se préparait à aller à Palmer Tech, quand elle découvrit un paquet au pas de sa porte d'entrée. La première chose qu'elle voulu faire était d'avertir Oliver, mais vu qu'il ignorait ses appels ces dernières semaines, elle décida d'ouvrir le paquet seule et d'en parler à Ray dés qu'elle arriverait au travail.

Le paquet contenait une clé USB du même genre que celle que Dahrk leur avait envoyé à Nanda Parbat. Mais ce qui lui fit accélérer le cœur, était la note signée de la main de son père.

_« Lis,_

_Je suis désolé que tu sois impliquée au milieu de tout cela et j'espère qu'avoir vu ce que je t'envoie, tu accepteras de me rencontrer._

_Papa »_

Pour avoir conservé des écrits de son père, Felicity savait que c'était bien lui qui avait rédigé cette note. Elle décida de lire le contenu de la clé. Il y avait une vidés de son père qui semblait inquiet.

« _Lis,_

_Ma fille, je t'envoie cette vidéo pour te dire combien je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé ta mère et toi. A l'époque je travaillais dans une boîte informatique en relation avec un laboratoire appartenant à Damien Darhk. Il a vu mes travaux et m'a forcé à rejoindre son organisation, sinon il menaçait de vous tuer toutes les deux. _

Son père avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Je sais que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions restées sans réponses. Toutes ces années, je me suis informé de votre vie à ta mère et toi. Je suis si fier de toi Felicity ! Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, brillante et indépendante._

_Malheureusement, le fait que tu travailles avec Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, a attiré l'attention au H.I.V.E. Je crains que Darhk prévoie quelque chose de terrible pour ton petit ami. Je voudrais t'en parler en privé. Mon numéro de téléphone est dissimulé dans cette clé, je pense que tu le trouveras sans difficultés_

_Je peux échapper à la surveillance de Darhk demain soir. Disons 21h au coin de Lin street et Grant avenue. Si tu ne viens pas, je comprendrais. J'ai fait et créer des choses terribles au cours de ces 20 dernières années, et je te demande pardon. Mais la vie d'Oliver est en jeu et si tu as placé ta confiance et ton amour en lui, c'est qu'il le mérite._

_Je vous aime tellement ta mère et toi. A bientôt. »_

Le message s'arrêtait là. L'informaticienne déglutissait avec difficultés.

Après toutes ces années, elle avait enfin des nouvelles de son père et la raison de son départ. Mais elle se méfiait. Et si c'était une ruse de Damien Darhk ? Elle se dit qu'elle en parlerait à Ray quand elle aura digérer l'information. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle nouvelle lui tomber dessus !

* * *

La journée passa lentement pour la jeune femme. Elle se plongea à fond dans son travail, voir plus. C'est à 21h, quand Ray vint dans son bureau, que l'informaticienne leva enfin le nez hors de son travail.

Ray déposa un plat Thaï sur son bureau.

« _Je me suis dit qu'un peu de nourriture ne te ferait pas de mal, _dit-il avec un léger sourire.

_\- Merci Ray, _dit-elle un peu fatiguée. L'annonce de son père l'avait vraiment stressé.

_\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? _demanda son ami en la fixant. Elle marqua une pause/

_\- Oui tout va bien, j'ai juste la tête ailleurs._

Voyant que Felicity n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus, Ray dit :

_\- Si n'importe quoi te tracasse, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler ok ?_

_\- Merci Ray._

L'homme d'affaire souria.

_\- Bon on se retrouve au repère…_

_\- Euh, je vais rester encore un peu ici et je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir, _dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_\- Felicity, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?!_

_\- Oui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas la tête à aller chasser les criminels ce soir. Vous pouvez vous passer de moi._

Ray voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la jeune femme le coupa :

_\- J'ai encore une tonne de rapports à rédiger, vérifier et signer. A demain Ray._

Lorsque Ray s'en alla, Felicity admira la vue depuis ses bureaux. Toute la journée, elle avait eu l'image de son père en tête et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Elle avait bien trouvé son numéro mais voulait être seule ce soir pour y voir plus clair.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle était chez elle, elle reçut de nombreux sms de Théa, John et Laurel, qui s'inquiétaient. Les soirs où elle n'était pas au repère, depuis ces quatre dernières années, pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Ils savaient que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle leur mit qu'elle avait envie de rester seule chez elle ce soir, et qu'en cas d'urgence, elle viendrait.

Ce ne fût pas le cas. Felicity s'était installée sur son lit devant son ordinateur avec un pot de crème glacée, et regardait The Big Bang Theory pour essayer de se détendre, sans succès.

Elle se repassa la vidéo de son père. _Etait-il sincère ? _

Elle s'endormit instantanément, après avoir éteint son ordinateur.

* * *

_(La même soirée au repère)_

Oliver était en train de s'entrainer. Les autres enfilaient leur costume ou préparer leurs armes. Seuls Ray et Felicity n'étaient pas encore là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ray descendit les escaliers.

_« Felicity n'est pas avec toi ? _demanda John à l'homme d'affaire. Ray paraissait songeur.

_\- Non, elle ne viendra pas ce soir._

Oliver tourna la tête vers lui.

_\- Comment ça elle ne viendra pas ?!_

_\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester chez elle ce soir. Elle a travaillé toute la journée, enfin plus que d'habitude._

John et Théa froncèrent les sourcils, inquiets.

_ \- Elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi elle voulait rester chez elle ? _demanda Laurel.

_\- Non mais quelque chose la tracasse et elle n'a rien voulu me dire._ Il se tourna vers l'archer : _peut-être qu'avec toi, elle le fera. Vous êtes proches._

Oliver mis quelques secondes avant de répondre à Ray sans un regard :

_\- Si Felicity veut rester chez elle ce soir, c'est son choix. Commençons la patrouille."_

John le regarda sévèrement mais le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Sauf que pendant toute la patrouille, Oliver ne pensait qu'à elle_. Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'elle ne venait pas ce soir ? _ Il savait qu'il était un peu dur avec la jeune femme mais il ne lui pardonnait pas ce qu'elle lui avait caché. Il se sentait trahi par elle.

Mais il devait avouer que Felicity lui manquait énormément. C'était plus qu'une douleur physique, c'était au plus profond de lui, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de son cœur, de son âme.

Le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas ce soir l'inquiétait. Il se décida à aller faire une patrouille rapide du côté de chez elle. La lumière de la chambre était encore allumée. Son ordinateur était sur le lit. Il observa la jeune femme endormie. Elle si belle, si paisible quand elle dormait.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour aller la rejoindre mais la revit à Nanda Parbat au prise avec trois assassins. Ces quatre dernières années à le côtoyer, et elle était devenue plus réservée, moins insouciante. Il l'avait changé sans s'en rendre compte. Il la détruisait. C'est pour cela, que depuis Nanda Parbat, il se montrait froid avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle tourne la page. Il voulait qu'elle retrouve les yeux pétillants et le sourire qu'il connut lors de sa rencontre avec elle.

La voir s'entraîner, avait été l'argument de trop. Il admirait son courage, sa détermination mais entrevoyait un avenir sans vraie fin heureuse. Et comme elle lui avait dit il y a presqu'un an, la vie est précieuse et elle voulait tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà. Il l'aimait si fort qu'il était prêt à la laisser partir.

La traque de Darhk était la seule chose qui arrivait à le faire se forcer à se détacher d'elle peu à peu. Sur cette dernière pensée, il repartit.

* * *

Au repère, Oliver descendit pour se prévoir une longue session d'entrainement cette nuit mais Laurel l'attendait.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?! _demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

_\- Merci. Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois._

_\- Laurel, je ne vais pas te le demander toute la nuit, que fais-tu encore là ? _insista l'archer, les dents serrées.

_\- Je suis inquiète pour Felicity._ Oliver la fixa intensément.

_\- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?_ dit-il en posant son arc vivement sur le bureau.

_\- Oliver, arrête de faire l'imbécile avec moi, ok !? _s'emporta la jeune femme. _Je sais que toi et Felicity vous vous êtes remis ensemble, enfin étiez ensemble…_

_\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas !_

_\- Peut-être mais il faut que tu lui parles._

_\- Pardon ?!_

_\- Oui tu m'as bien entendu Oliver, arrête de te comporter comme un connard avec elle !_

Le jeune s'avança vers la brunette l'air menaçant.

_\- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça alors que tu fais des choses derrière mon dos ?!_

_\- Ok ! j'étais sûre que tu allais revenir sur cette histoire d'entrainement._

Oliver voulut parler mais elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_\- Maintenant, tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ! Quand Felicity a décidé de nous revoir Théa et moi après l'histoire de Ra's, un soir on a mangé ensemble et elle m'a demandé de l'entraîner. Laisse-moi finir !_

Oliver ferma sa bouche.

_\- Ce soir- là, elle m'a dit que toute sa vie, elle avait vu les gens partir autour d'elle. Voir la façon dont Ra's l'avait facilement attaqué, lui a fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas rester enfermer sans défense au repère toute sa vie, qu'elle voulait se défense par elle-même. Elle voulait se tenir debout pour les gens qu'elle aime…dont toi !_

L'archer releva les yeux vers elle de surprise.

_\- Oui tu as bien entendu. Même si elle ne t'avait pas encore pardonné quand on a parlé, elle m'a avoué qu'elle t'aimait tellement qu'elle voulait apprendre à combattre pour se tenir peut être un jour de nouveau à tes côtés. Elle voulait que plus rien ne vous sépare, hors le combat était une des choses où vous n'étiez pas sur la même longueur d'onde._

_\- Mais c'est dangereux ! je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger !_

_\- Felicity est forte Oliver, et elle te le prouve tous les jours depuis qu'elle te connait. Crois-moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir une relation profonde avec une femme. Même lorsque nous étions ensemble, _dit-elle en le fixant.

_\- Ces quatre ans, je l'ai changé. Au début de notre rencontre, elle était si pétillante, si pleine de vie…_

_\- Et elle l'est toujours Ollie, tu ne veux voir qu'une partie de son évolution. Je suis contente de la connaître. Dis-toi que toutes ces années avec toi n'ont pas fait de Felicity ce qu'elle est maintenant, négativement. Toute sa vie, elle a été confrontée à des choses sombres et elle en est revenue que plus forte, tout en gardant son optimisme._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Laisse-moi finir ! Felicity et toi vous vous ressemblez tellement sans vous en rendre compte, et c'est ce qui fait que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ne gâche pas ce que vous avez pour une histoire de sauvetage de demoiselle en détresse !_

_\- Je ne fais pas ça…_

_\- Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux sur la femme qui t'aime plus que sa vie et que tu lui donne enfin ton cœur._

Oliver regardait Laurel, sous le choc : elle avait raison. Laurel leva les mains :

_ \- Bon je n'étais pas venue pour te servir un tel discours. Tout ce que je sais tout de suite, c'est que Felicity n'a pas l'air d'aller bien et la dernière fois, on l'a retrouvé en tenue de combat devant Ra's…alors essaie de lui parler s'il te plait. Elle nous inquiète tous._

_\- Je lui parlerais._

_ \- Merci, _dit la brunette en lui souriant. Elle commençait à partir mais Oliver la retint :

_\- Laurel ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Merci à toi. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça._

_\- Oh, je serais toujours là pour te rappeler à l'ordre, _dit-elle en rigolant ce qui fit sourire Oliver.

_\- Au fait, tu as fais du bon travail avec Felicity pour son entrainement. Elle a vraiment appris tout ça en seulement quelques semaines ?!_

Laurel souria fièrement.

_\- Oui. Elle est très douée. Tu devrais jeter un œil attentif à ses entrainements la prochaine fois._

_\- Je le ferais. Bonne nuit Laurel._

_ \- Bonne nuit Ollie."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**comme promis je vous poste le chapitre.**

**Ce chapitre va lancer la grosse intrigue avec l'ennemi. **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Les choses vont vraiment se corser. prochain chapitre dans un ou deux jours**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity partit très tôt au travail. Elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée pour son père. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir, mais ne voulait pas tomber dans un piège.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Oliver serait en danger. D'ailleurs l'archer lui avait envoyé un message et ce matin et l'avait même appelé (elle avait ignoré l'appel), lui disant qu'il voulait lui parler. Mais elle en avait marre de se disputer avec lui, et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voit faire message qu'elle tenait à lui adresser malgré leurs désaccords. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ce soir non plus. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit la décision d'aller voir son père ce soir. Elle lui envoya un sms confirmant sa venue.

La journée passa vite encore et (dieu merci !), Oliver avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Ray de son rendez-vous avec son père mais décida de lui faire parvenir la clé à laquelle elle avait ajouté un message qu'elle avait tourné au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Après avoir dit à Ray qu'elle ne viendrait pas ce soir car une amie à elle était de passage à Starling City, elle se dirigea à 21h au point de rencontre.

Elle attendit quelques minutes. La rue était assez isolée. Elle était venue en taxi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

«_ Lis ?_

\- Felicity se retourna et son père sortie de l'ombre.

_\- Papa ?_

L'homme la prit dans ses bras.

_\- Ça va ?_

_\- Oui papa. Et toi ? _

Elle voyait que son père n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Elle comprit quand elle vit quatre agents, sûrement du H.I.V.E. débarquaient.

_\- Mais qu'est – ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Je suis désolé ma chérie, je n'avais pas le choix", _répondit Daniel Smoak, l'air triste et coupable.

Les hommes s'avancèrent vers elle. Elle défaisait ses talons aiguilles et commença à combattre. Elle les avait presque tous mis à terre lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur dans la nuque.

Elle eut juste le temps de se tourner pour voir son père tenir un pistolet à flèches tranquillisantes.

Tout devient noir…

* * *

Oliver avait essayé de contacter Felicity ce matin, mais apparemment, elle refusait de lui parler. Il eut Ray au téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ray avait vu l'informaticienne et l'avait encore trouvé dans ses pensées, mais rien de plus.

Il se dit qu'elle voulait être tranquille. Et il se sentit un peu coupable. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec l'informaticienne. Il décidait de lui parler ce soir, mais au téléphone, Ray lui dit qu'elle voyait une copine ce soir.

Sa sœur voyait qu'il ne tenait plus en place au Verdant, et l'après-midi, elle le coinça dans son bureau.

_« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il te prend aujourd'hui ?!_ dit Théa, les mains sur les hanches.

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Tu ne tiens pas en place ! Tu rends nerveux les fournisseurs._

_\- Désolé, _dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, _c'est juste que je veux parler à Felicity ce soir et ça me rend nerveux._

_\- Toi, nerveux ?!_

_\- Oui. J'ai été dur avec elle et je veux m'excuser. Mais elle ne veut pas répondre à mes appels._

_\- Parle lui ce soir et excuse toi correctement, tu es tellement borné des fois !_

_\- Je sais, _dit l'archer agacé, le regard dans le vague.

Théa s'approcha de lui.

_\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Si quelqu'un peut te pardonner c'est bien Felicity. Vous êtes vraiment dingues tous les deux et vous nous rendez dingues !_

Le frère et la sœur rigolèrent.

_\- Elle a dit à Ray qu'elle allait voir une amie à elle ce soir, je passerai chez après la patrouille"._

* * *

Felicity fut réveillée par un bruit sourd. Et la panique prit le dessus malgré son engourdissement.

« _Enfin réveillée Miss Smoak, _dit Darhk se tenant devant elle.

Elle sursauta d'instinct mais ne put bouger. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les poignets et les chevilles attachées. Les liens étaient vraiment forts.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, deux gardes avec Darhk et … son père.

_\- Toi ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?! _s'écria-t-elle à son père.

_\- Je n'avais pas le choix._

_\- Menteur !_

_\- Bon je vois que la réunion de famille se passe à merveille, _répliqua Darhk, l'air ravi.

_\- Espèce de…_

Damien Darhk la frappa au visage, sans que son père proteste une seconde.

_\- Un peu de respect jeune fille ! Vous allez vite vous tenir tranquille. Et je veux que vous soyez présentable, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez trop de marques physiques. Je veux être sûr que Mr Queen apprécie le spectacle, _dit l'homme en souriant.

Felicity le regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux au nom d'Oliver. Darhk se poussa et il lui montra une caméra lui faisant face.

_\- Mais pour l'instant, vous allez faire une petite sieste. J'ai besoin que vous soyez en forme pour le spectacle que je vais offrir à Oliver Queen._

L'informaticienne vit son père s'avancer vers elle avec une seringue.

_\- Non, ne t'ap… » _trop tard, il avait déjà planté la seringue dans sa nuque.

* * *

Oliver et l'équipe se préparaient pour leur patrouille, lorsque les écrans de Felicity s'emballèrent.

« _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! _dit Oliver en composant le numéro de Felicity, qui ne répondait pas.

Ray essayait de contrôler les ordinateurs, lorsque Darhk apparut à l'écran.

_\- Bonsoir Mr Queen. Comment allez-vous ? _dit l'homme tout sourire.

_\- Je vous traquais, fils de…_

_\- Oh, je vois que vous êtes aussi poli que mon invitée, décidément les manières se perdent._

Darhk tourna la caméra et tout le monde, Oliver le premier, fut pétrifié d'horreur.

Oliver découvrit Felicity attachée à une chaise avec deux agents à ses côtés et…

_\- Vous êtes…_

_\- Daniel Smoak, le père de cette ravissante et impertinente jeune femme, _dit Darhk. _Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, passons aux choses sérieuses._

Ray, pendant tout ce temps, essayait de localiser l'adresse IP de la vidéo mais ils étaient très forts.

_\- Mr Palmer, vous pouvez rester la nuit ici tant que ça vous chante, mais vous ne surpasserez pas les compétences de mes agents._

_\- Relâchez-la ! _hurla Oliver. _Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !_

_\- Au contraire Mr Queen, _dit Darhk calmement, _elle a tout à voir ici. Je vous ai dit que je vous ferais souffrir et Felicity Smoak est la personne qu'il me faut._

Oliver lançait des éclairs à son ennemi puis regarda la belle blonde.

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas encore tué, ça serait trop facile. Je veux que ses dernières paroles soient des paroles de haines contre vous. Quand j'en aurais fini avec Mademoiselle Smoak, elle regrettera de voir avoir rencontré. Je reprends contact avec vous demain. Bonne nuit à tous !_

Les écrans reprirent leur activité normale.

Oliver posa ses deux mains sur la chaise qui servait à l'informaticienne d'habitude.

_\- Ray, est-ce que tu as pu tracer l'adresse ?_

_\- Je suis désolé, ils sont vraiment forts mais je continu de chercher._

John s'emporta de colère :

_\- Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de revivre le combat face à Ra's !_

_\- J'ai localisé le dernier endroit où Felicity se trouvait, _dit Ray.

Tout le monde s'approcha. On voyait la jeune femme dans une ruelle. Son père la rejoignait… ainsi que quatre agents.

Oliver serrait les dents de rage.

Ils virent Felicity bien se battre mais son père l'avait prise en traitre.

_\- Comment ça se fait que son père réapparaisse ?_

Tout le monde haussa les épaules, sauf Ray. Oliver le regarda bien.

_\- Ray ?! _L'homme d'affaire hésitait :

_\- A notre aller à Nanda Parbat, j'ai trouvé une photo de Darhk avec un type._ _J'ai été la montrer à Felicity et elle m'a dit que c'était son père. J'ai voulu te le dire mais elle voulait que je garde le secret, elle voulait tirer ça au clair avant de t'en parler._

Oliver frappa le bureau de rage de ses mains. Encore un secret ! Qui allait peut-être lui couter la vie.

_\- Donc ces derniers temps, c'est pour ça qu'elle était bizarre, _dit Théa, à Laurel et Oliver.

_\- Il faut qu'on trouve n'importe quel indice pouvant nous aider à la retrouver. Darhk a l'air déterminé, _dit John inquiet à Oliver, qui semblait de plus en plus tendu.

_\- Dés qu'on sauve Felicity, je le tue," _dit Oliver tremblant de rage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Tout d'abord, un gros merci à Marion99angel qui vient de s'inscrire pour suivre mes fanfic. **

**Un grand merci à LulzimeVelioska et dcasimir pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre, et qui ne s'affichent plus^^ (problème sur le site ? je suis dégoutée : ( ). **

**Bon comme vous l'avez vu, Felicity est en mauvaise posture^^, Darhk annonce une partie de sa revanche… j'écris à fond la fin c'est pour ça que je publie presque tous les jours (je n'arrive pas à tenir tellement ça me plait trop d'écrire !)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Le capitaine Lance avait été prévenu du kidnapping de la jeune informaticienne par Laurel. Il avait mis des hommes discrètement sur l'affaire pour ne pas alerter Darhk, mais personne n'avançait.

Le numéro de Daniel Smoak qu'avait récupérer Ray sur la clé USB ne donnait rien non plus. Il était intraçable.

D'heures en heures, Oliver laissait le désespoir, l'inquiétude et les remords succéder à sa rage.

Le lendemain, après une nuit bl anche, une partie de l'équipe rentra pour se reposer un peu, essayant de créer des tours de garde pour rester 24h/24 en alerte.

Théa suppliait son frère de rentrer se reposer :

« _Speedy, je ne rentrerais pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé._

_\- Ollie…_

_\- Non Théa ! »_

Ce n'est que plus tard dans l'après midi, que Ray déboula au repère où tout le monde l'attendait, Oliver le premier, disant qu'il avait quelque chose qui venait de Felicity.

Il inséra la clé USB dans un des ordinateurs. Il y avait deux vidéos. Une de Daniel Smoak et une autre d'elle.

Ils visionnèrent celle de son père et étaient en colère. Felicity lui avait fait confiance alors qu'il mentait. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air convainquant dans la vidéo. Il avait pu facilement troubler son jugement.

Puis Oliver appuya sur la vidéo de l'informaticienne. La jeune femme se tenait à son bureau à PT la date d'hier y était indiquée.

« _Ray je t'ai fait parvenir cela au cas où quelque chose de grave m'arriverait. Je suis sûre que l'équipe au complet est là, salut !__ Voilà j'ai demandé à Ray de garder un secret pour moi. Je sais qu'en ce moment, les secrets ne sont pas tolérés et j'en suis désolée…bref !_

_ Mon père a pris contact avec moi par le biais de la vidéo qui se trouve sur cette clé. J'ai décidé de me rendre au rendez vous ce soir. Vous me trouverez irresponsable, mais toutes ces années, trop de questions sont restées sans réponses et mon père va peut être les combler._

_ Avant de revenir à Starling, Nyssa avait fait des recherches sur mon père à ma demande, elles sont dans le tiroir de ton bureau, Ray, à gauche._

Felicity souffla l'air stressée.

_Si vous voyez cette vidéo, ça veut dire que je suis en danger et je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Si Damien Darhk est derrière tout ça, j'espère que vous l'aurez avant qu'il…_

La jeune femme déglutit.

_Peu importe. Je sais que vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour me retrouver et s'il est trop tard, ce n'est pas de votre faute, ok ?! J'ai suivi une mauvaise piste, il ne faudra pas vous en vouloir._

La belle blonde avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

_Sachez que je ne regretterais jamais de vous avoir tous rencontré, vous êtes plus que formidables, une deuxième famille pour moi._

Elle s'arrêta deux secondes avant de reprendre.

_Oliver, je sais que tu regarderas ce message. Comme je suis en train de faire cette vidéo, voilà la raison à laquelle je ne répondais pas à tes messages. Ne m'en veux pas. Les choses ont été un peu tendues entre nous ces derniers temps, mais sache que je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu es la plus belle rencontre de ma vie et je veux que tu garde que les bons souvenirs entre nous. Ne laisse pas Darhk ou quiconque gâcher notre histoire._

_Si nous avons la chance de nous revoir, sache que je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, même si tu es encore en colère. Mais si je…je ne veux pas que tu sombres tu m'entends ?! Tu es l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse, avec un grand cœur. Ne te ferme pas aux autres et avance dans la vie. J'espère que tu l'aideras John, j'ai confiance en toi. La vie est précieuse…_

Une larme roulait sur sa joue puis elle souria :

_Espérons que rien arrive, soyez forts les uns les autres. A bientôt._ »

Personne ne bougeait. Tous essayaient d'assimiler à leur manière le message de l'informaticienne. Théa s'approchait de son frère qui, elle le découvrit, avait les joues striées de larmes et restait figé.

* * *

Felicity ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était aux mains de Darhk. Les seuls moments où elle était consciente et où on la détachait, étaient pour manger, etc… à part ça c'était le trou noir.

Elle espérait que l'équipe avait bien reçu sa vidéo. Elle n'imaginait pas la panique de tout le monde, surtout Oliver.

La jeune femme savait que même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas en ce moment, Oliver devait être fou d'inquiétude. Elle essayait de penser à tous les moments heureux qu'elle avait vécu avec l'archer mais fut interrompue par Darhk qui entra dans la pièce avec ses hommes.

« _Miss Smoak, il est temps de s'amuser un peu._

_\- Vous êtes vraiment malade ! _lui lança-t-elle.

_\- Mademoiselle, je suis capable de pire mais bon, je vais prendre votre insulte pour un compliment. »_

Une autre piqûre et tout redevint noir…

* * *

En fin d'après midi, les ordinateurs s'agitèrent sous les yeux rouges d'Oliver, qui fut aussitôt en alerte.

« _Felicity ! _dit-il en voyant la jeune femme reprendre connaissance.

Darhk avait dû la frapper var une marque apparaissait sur sa joue. Son ennemi apparut dans un petit écran en bas de l'écran principal, une oreillette à l'oreille gauche.

_\- Où est-elle ?!_

_\- Mr Queen, vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous le dire. Par contre, on va s'amuser un peu._

_\- Ne la touchez pas !_

_\- Vous me croyez vraiment capable de quelque chose d'aussi grossier ?! Voyez-vous, nous avons injecté à Melle Smoak en plus des tranquillisants, une formule la soumettant au pouvoir de la suggestion._

_\- Vous quoi ?!_

_\- Votre Felicity va, grâce à moi, revivre les pires moments qu'elle a traversés à cause de vous, Mr Queen._

Oliver serra les poings.

_\- Faisons un petit essai._

L'équipe vit un agent placé une oreillette à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Felicity n'avait pas bougé.

Darhk s'adressa à elle :

_\- Felicity, vous allez vous relaxer dans trois secondes au son de ma voix, un, deux, trois…_

En effet, l'informaticienne se détendit sous les suggestions de cet homme et ferma les yeux, sous le regard impuissant de ses amis.

_\- Lorsque je vous dirais d'ouvrir les yeux, vous vous retrouverez à Queen Consolidated, la nuit où le comte vous retenez prisonnière, et vous me direz ce qu'il vous a dit avant qu'Oliver, Arrow vienne vous sauver. Ouvrez les yeux maintenant !_

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et paraissait effrayée et dégoutée.

_\- Que vous a-t-il dit à ce moment là Felicity ? _demanda Darhk doucement, ignorant les insultes d'Oliver.

_ \- Il m'a dit qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'on s'amuse tous les deux, si Arrow n'était pas si jaloux, il, il a mit ses mains sur moi et…_

_\- Et quoi Miss Smoak ?_

_ \- Oliver arrive, il retire ses mains de mon corps et caresse mes cheveux, _répondit-elle soulagée, Oliver avec !

Darhk effaça le sourire qu'il avait et ordonna à l'un de ses gardes dans la pièce : _endormez-la ! _Avant de s'adresser à l'équipe.

_\- On va vous retrouver je vous le jure, enfoiré !_

_\- Continuez de me chercher. Demain je referai une séance avec votre bien aimée. Ne loupez pas le spectacle !"_

La connexion cessa.

Ray arriva à garder une trace de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Aucun indice ne transparaissait pour l'instant. L'équipe essaya de revoir tout ça encore et encore.

Oliver s'était isolé. John le rejoignait :

« _Oliver, tu tiens le coup ?_

_Honnêtement, je crois que c'est l'un des pires jours de ma vie. La femme que j'aime est retenue par un psychopathe qui lui fait revivre ses pires souvenirs avec moi. Alors non John, ça ne va pas ! _s'emporta l'archer. »

John regarda son ami, qui était en train de perdre pied. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Felicity, il n'imaginait même pas ce dont Oliver serait capable et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Suite des plans de Damien Darhk. (oui je sais je l'ai crée un peu sadique^^)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour tous vos reviews qui me font plaisir. (à qui je ne peux toujours pas répondre à cause du même soucis sur le site^^)**

* * *

Quand Oliver se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le soleil filtrait à travers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur une terrasse et sur l'océan. Il se leva du lit et arpenta les couloirs de la maison. Une odeur de crêpes attira son attention, et une voix qu'il connaissait : celle de Felicity. Son cœur s'emballait, et il marcha plus vite pour aller la rejoindre.

Il déboula dans la cuisine, découvrant une Felicity, vêtue de rien d'autre qu'un de ses T-shirt à lui et une culotte en dentelles noire, qui sursauta.

« _Oliver ! Ça va ?_

Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

_\- Felicity, tu es là !_ dit-il soulagé.

_\- Euh oui comme tous les jours mon cœur._

Elle l'embrassa avec passion en l'enlaçant par la taille. Il répondit à son baiser, puis recula :

_\- Tu ne peux pas être là ?!_

Felicity le regardait perplexe.

_\- Où voudrais tu que je me trouve ? _

Et d'un seul coup, le visage de l'informaticienne changea. Elle avait reculé, pleurait et était en colère :

_\- Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça ?! Pourquoi tu me rejettes ?! Tu fais toujours ça !_

_\- Non Fel…_ dit il en voulant lui prendre la main.

_\- Ne t'approche pas, ne t'approche plus jamais, je te déteste, Oliver !_

_\- Felicity, non, je t'en supplie !_

_\- Oliver !_

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Théa et John le regardaient. Il était dans le repère sur le lit de camp que Felicity lui avait acheté l'an dernier.

_\- Oliver tu as fait un cauchemar,_ dit John en lançant un regard inquiet à Théa.

Le jeune homme était en sueur. Il se releva et but quelques gorgées d'eau que lui avait donnée sa sœur. La mémoire lui revint brutalement :

_\- Felicity ?!_

_\- Nous la cherchons toujours mec_

Théa les laissa tous les deux.

_\- Oliver on va la retrouver_, dit l'ancien soldat.

L'archer prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Digg, je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en remette._

_\- Ne pense pas comme ça. Il faut que tu sois concentré. Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais il faut que tu restes fort pour Felicity et que tu te tiennes prêt à défoncer ce bâtard !_

_\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut me détester ? Je l'ai repoussé ces derniers temps. Et si Darhk réussi ?_

_\- Il ne réussira pas tu m'entends. Lorsque nous retrouverons Felicity, tu lui rappelleras tous les bons moments que vous avez eus ensemble. Ça marchera. _

_\- Depuis quand je dormais ?_

_\- Il est 17h, tu as dormi comme un bulldozer mais tu en avais besoin. Théa t'a ramené des affaires. Prends une douche et rejoins-nous après"._

* * *

Darhk reprit le contact avec eux en fin de soirée. Les écrans s'emballèrent encore une fois. L'équipe se rapprochait et observait une Felicity inquiète et en colère qui essayait de défaire ses liens.

Ils lui parlèrent tous mais se rappelèrent que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas les entendre. Darhk réapparut dans le petit écran en bas.

« _Bonsoir tout le monde, comme vous pouvez le voir, mon invitée est toujours en vie, pour l'instant_.

_\- Arrêtez ce que vous faites avec elle_ ! dit Oliver d'une voix menaçante.

Darhk souriait d'un air amusé.

_\- Vous voyez Mr Queen, contrairement à vous, je compte bien tenir mes promesses. Commençons notre deuxième session de suggestion_ !

Il activa l'oreillette et s'adressa à l'informaticienne. Felicity se relaxa au simple son de la voix de leur ennemi. L'équipe se regardait, l'air inquiet.

_\- Felicity, quand je compterai jusqu'à trois et que vous ouvrirez les yeux, vous vous retrouvez dans l'endroit où Wilson Slade vous retenez avant qu'Oliver arrive pour le combattre. Laurel sera là aussi, vous vous retrouverez en otage avec elle. Un, deux, trois._

Felicity ouvrit les yeux.

_\- Dites moi ce que vous voyez Felicity. Et comment vous vous sentez._

_\- Je suis retenue avec Laurel, Slade est là, _dit-elle paniquée.

_\- Que dit-il ? _

_\- Il s'adresse à Laurel et moi, il dit qu'il est content de détenir les deux personnes auxquelles Oliver tient le plus. Il dit qu'Oliver va devoir faire un choix comme dans le pass_é.

Oliver regardait l'écran : pourquoi lui faire revivre ce souvenir ?!

_\- Et que pensez-vous à ce moment là, Felicity ? Dites la vérité._

Felicity secouait la tête comme si elle luttait contre la suggestion de Darhk.

_\- Répondez honnêtement Felicity !_ ordonna Damien.

_\- J'ai peur qu'Oliver choisisse de sauver Laurel. Il n'y a toujours eu que Laurel ou Sarah. Son plan ne va pas marcher._

_\- Son plan, quel plan Miss Smoak?_

_\- Oliver m'a donné une seringue rempli d'antidote au manoir, après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait. Je suis vraiment stupide ! Oliver et moi ? Il s'est bien foutu de moi, il veut juste sauver Laurel ! _dit la jeune femme en commençant à sangloter.

Darhk souriait en regardant Oliver par la webcam.

Oliver était crispé. Comment pouvait-il refaire vivre ça à Felicity ? Et elle pensait vraiment ça ! John avait mis sa main sur son épaule, signe de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas craquer. Darhk reprit sa session :

_\- Felicity, que vous a dit Slade en plus avant qu'Oliver arrive ?_

_\- Il m'a parlé._

_\- Vraiment, que vous a-t-il dit ?_

_\- Il, il…_

_\- Felicity, la vérité !_

Felicity se mit à pleurer :

_\- Il m'a dit que je ne ressemblais en rien au genre de femme par lequel Oliver était attiré. Qu'Oliver ne s'intéressait qu'aux femmes belles, intelligentes et fortes, comme l'était Shado et comme est Laurel. Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Oliver m'aime mais moi je sais qu'Oliver mentait. Il a utilisé les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. _

_\- Ça suffit !_hurla Oliver.

Darhk fit intervenir un garde pour endormir une fois de plus Felicity. Seul Darhk apparut à l'écran, très enthousiaste.

_\- On dirait que la deuxième séance est mieux ! Qu'en pensez-vous Oliver ?_

_\- Je vais vous retrouver et vous … _

_\- Vous n'avez rien retenu, jeune homme. Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas ! Vous auriez dû effectuer la mission que je vous avais confié, au lieu de ça, vous avez joué avec mon autorité, je vous pensais plus intelligent, Mr Queen. Maintenant, la femme de votre vie en paye les conséquences ! _dit-il en colère. _A demain pour une autre session_.

L'écran cessa son activité et personne ne parlait. Oliver regardait ses amis et sa sœur, le regardant gênés.

_\- Tout est de ma faute !_ murmura l'archer.

_\- Oliver arrête de te blâmer !_ _Oui Darhk s'en ai prit à Felicity mais elle savait les risques en se joignant à tout ça !_ _et nous aussi !_ montrai Laurel doucement. Puis elle reprit : _Darhk a repris ce moment pour la faire douter mais il n'y arrivera pas ok !? Elle est forte Ollie !_

Oliver regarda la brunette :

_\- Oui Slade a dit tout ça, mais il ne savait à qui il avait affaire ! Felicity et toi vous êtes battus côte à côte cette nuit là. Je n'avais pas tous les éléments en ma possession, mais Sarah m'a expliqué avant de partir votre lien entre Felicity et toi. Tout est devenu clair Ollie ! _

_\- Elle pleurait… et ce qu'elle a dit…_

_\- Elle le pensait sur le moment sans doute mais elle s'en est remise après. Tu lui as prouvé tes sentiments par la suite. Ne te focalise pas sur le moment qu'il a choisit._

_\- Laurel a raison Oliver, _dit Ray, compatissant. _Darhk utilise la détresse de Felicity sur toi et ça marche. C'est horrible de la voir dans cet état mais il faut qu'on passe au dessus pour se focaliser pour la sauver._

_\- Tu as raison, vous avez raison, _répondit le jeune homme.

_\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire en entendant ? On n'a aucunes pistes pour l'instant ! _dit Théa.

_\- Nyssa…_commença à dire Laurel._ C'est ça ! Il faut contacter Nyssa !_

_\- Quoi ? _dit John.

_\- Oui Nyssa, _répondit Oliver. _Tout ça a commencé parce que je me suis rangé du côté de Nyssa._

_\- Il faut la faire venir à Starling, c'est notre meilleure chance de sauver Felicity et de se débarrasser de Darhk. »_

* * *

Felicity se réveilla une fois de plus. Elle se sentait engourdie. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle était là. Apparemment, on ne la maltraitait pas physiquement. Elle ne portait que la marque de la gifle que lui avait donnée Darhk au début.

On la fit manger mais elle toucha à peine à son assiette. Elle se sentait triste sans savoir pourquoi mais elle sentait que c'était lié à Oliver… Oliver ! Oh il devait être dingue en ce moment, pensait-elle. Mais elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose…

La jeune femme regarda la caméra, qui semblait allumée. Qui l'observait ? Darhk ? L'équipe ? Elle commença à parler :

« _Si c'est vous Darhk derrière la caméra, je vais rester forte jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que mes amis me retrouve. Oliver va s'occuper de…_

La porte s'ouvrit, Darhk arriva suivit de son père :

_\- Votre Oliver fera quoi Miss Smoak ?!_

_\- Oh disons que ça ne va pas être joli et j'assisterai à tout ça._

_\- Peut être qu'il me retrouvera. Il faut l'admettre, votre petit ami est plutôt doué pour combattre ses ennemis, _lança Darhk. _La question est de savoir Felicity : que va-t-il vous arriver ? Serez-vous encore en vie d'ici là ?_

Felicity resta calme_._

_\- Peu importe que je sois vivante ou non quand ça arrivera…quoique je préférerai vivre pour voir cela…_

_\- Ça suffit ! Je me suis comporter correctement jusque là avec vous mademoiselle, ne me faites pas perdre mon calme. De plus, nos séances avancent…_

L'informaticienne regardait l'ennemi et son père, confuse.

_\- Quelles séances ?_

_\- Vu que vous n'êtes pas gentille, je ne vous dirais rien. Sachez juste qu'Oliver Queen est en train de se briser peu à peu."_

Sur cette dernière phrase, Darhk quitta la pièce, son père la regardait furtivement mais il suivit son chef, la laissant avec deux agents.

Felicity restait sur ce que l'homme avait dit à propos d'Oliver. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Oliver se briserait ? Ok, elle était retenue par Darhk mais quelque chose lui échapper décidément.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Nouveau chapitre très intense à cause de Darhk.**

**Merci à tous pour vos messages auxquels je ne peux toujours pas répondre mais qui me font vraiment plaisir. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Oliver s'était repris et avait transmis un autre message à Nyssa, par son contact de manière discrète. Il lui avait expliqué la situation et demandait à la chef de la Ligue des assassins de venir à Starling City.

Laurel pendant ce temps était en train d'aller voir son père au commissariat. Le capitaine Lance était au téléphone lorsqu'elle entra. Il cessa la communication.

« _Chérie, des nouvelles de Felicity ?_

_\- Euh… la personne qui la détient nous envoie des vidéos d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle va bien,_ dit Laurel hésitante.

_\- Laurel j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout… et tu sais que je n'aime pas les mensonges._

_\- Cet homme, il manipule mentalement Felicity._

_\- Je ne te suis pas…_dit son père un peu largué.

_\- Il lui administre quelque chose et la force à revivre des moments en lien avec…Arrow._

_\- Oliver tu veux dire ! on en vient toujours à lui décidément !_ s'emporta le capitaine.

_\- Papa !_

_\- J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, et maintenant voilà le résultat ! Déjà elle servait d'appât, et maintenant grâce à Queen, elle est en danger !_

_\- Arrêtes papa ! _dit Laurel en colère. _Felicity sait les dangers où elle s'aventure. Oliver a toujours été là pour la protéger…_

_-Ah oui comme la dernière fois où il a disparu et que Felicity s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital !_

Laurel regarda son père, surprise.

_\- J'étais là bas pour emmener un criminel se faire soigner quand ils l'ont emmené. Grâce à mes relations, j'ai su qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche._

_\- Tu le savais ! et tu ne m'a rien dit : c'est mon amie je te signale !_

_\- J'ai réussi à lui parler et elle ne voulait pas te mettre au courant ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne savais pas qu'Oliver était le père, parce que c'était lui, je ne me trompe pas ?!_

La jeune femme ne dit rien ce qui confirma les soupçons de son père.

_ \- Bon sang, il détruit tout sur son passage, toi, Tommy, Sarah…_

_\- Oliver se bat pour sauver cette ville et en paye le prix fort tous les jours ! Même quand tu le pourchassais, il a continué à sauver cette ville._

_\- Le pire c'est que tu l'aide Laurel ! je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ta sœur !_

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, puis Laurel reprit :

_\- Sarah, tout comme Oliver a fait des choix que l'on ne comprendra pas forcément lorsque le Gambit a coulé. Oui Sarah n'est plus là mais c'est à cause de ses propres choix. Oliver au début voulait faire sa mission tout seul mais peu à peu il a eu besoin d'aide…_

_\- Et cette pauvre fille se trouvait là. _

_\- Felicity l'a rejoint et oui, ils sont ensemble._

Son père souffla de sarcasmes.

_\- Que ça te plaise ou non, Oliver aime cette femme. Pas comme moi ou toutes filles qu'il a fréquenté dans la passé. Felicity et lui vivent quelque chose de différent. Et oui, il n'était pas là quand elle était à l'hôpital car un malade a failli tuer Théa et qu'il a dû le suivre pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à ses proches et à la ville._

_\- Ah bon ? _demanda Lance en changeant de ton.

_\- Oui et ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Quand il a su pour sa fausse couche, tu aurais du le voir, ça l'a dévasté. Tu verrais il est dans tous ses états depuis que Felicity a disparu et Darhk profite de cela pour avoir un avantage contre lui. De ton côté tu as des infos qu'on pourrait exploiter ?_

_\- Malheureusement non, ce type est un vrai fantôme et je ne peux pas mettre plus d'homme su l'affaire au cas où il y aurait des traitres mais des que j'ai des infos je te tiens au courant._

_\- Merci papa, _répondit-elle reconnaissante.

_\- Et toi ça va ?_

_Laurel soupira :_

_\- Honnêtement non. Ce mec lui fait revivre des choses terribles et j'espère qu'on va réussir à la retrouver, avant qu'il s'amuse davantage._

_\- Moi aussi j'espère qu'on va vite la retrouver. J'apprécie Felicity, en dehors de ses goûts en matière d'homme, et je veux qu'on la retrouve. »_

* * *

Une autre journée s'écoula interminablement pour les membres de l'équipe.

Ray poussa un cri satisfait ce qui amena toute l'équipe à se diriger vers lui.

_« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?! _demanda Oliver.

_\- J'ai examiné chaque vidéo et je pense pouvoir rétablir le son à la prochaine connexion de Darhk._

Oliver leva un sourcil d'un air perdu.

_\- On pourra s'adresser à Felicity, enfin je pense…_

_\- Tu penses ?! ou tu le sais ?!_

_\- Oliver…_

_\- Désolé je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux mais…_

_\- Je comprends. Je voudrais bien de donner plus de certitude mais la meilleure dans le domaine, c'est Felicity._

_\- Ok, tu essaieras d'activer le son dés qu'il se connectera._

_\- Oui. »_

Ce qui n'arriva pas à tarder. Les écrans s'emballèrent.

Felicity était toujours attachée à la chaise. Des cernes apparaissaient sur son visage.

Ray se mit au travail. Darhk apparut :

« _Bonsoir à vous tous ! Une autre session nous attend, et je pense que Mademoiselle Smoak va craquer._

_\- De quoi vous parlez ?!_, demanda Oliver, se tendant d'instinct.

_\- Mes hommes ont à leur disposition un objet très personnel appartenant à votre Felicity. Mais bon commençons !_

Oliver baissait les yeux une seconde sur Ray qui tapait frénétiquement suer le clavier avant de regardait l'écran.

Darhk mit Felicity en état de suggestion et fit poser par un de ses agents quelque chose sur les genoux de l'informaticienne… des chaussons de bébé. Il fit détacher ses mains. Oliver lança un regard horrifié à ses camarades et sa sœur.

_\- Felicity, quand je vous dirais d'ouvrir les yeux, vous reviendrais au moment où vous avez su que vous attendiez un enfant, et vous me direz ce que vous avez ressenti._

_\- Je vous interdis de faire ça !,_ supplia l'archer, désespéré. Darhk désactiva l'oreillette deux secondes.

_\- Je fais ce que je veux Mr Queen ! Retournons à notre spectacle. _Il réactiva l'oreillette : _Felicity ouvrez les yeux et dites moi ce que vous ressentez. _

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et posa les mains sur son ventre.

_\- Vous êtes où Felicity ?_

_\- Je suis chez moi dans ma salle de bain. Je viens de faire un test de grossesse. Bon sang je suis enceinte !_ dit-elle en souriant. _Ce n'était pas prévu… mais wow je vais être maman ! Oh non, Oliver va m'en vouloir ! De toute façon même si je lui dis il ne reviendra pas, _dit-elle d'un air triste.

_ \- Felicity il y a un objet sur vos genoux, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

La jeune femme prit l'objet et versa une larme de … joie !

_\- Après mon échographie à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, je suis allée dans une boutique et j'ai acheté ces petits chaussons tout mignons ! j'ai pris du blanc car je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais une fille ou un garçon…j'aimerais avoir un petit garçon qui ressemble à son père,_ dit-elle avec les yeux embués de larmes.

Darhk lança un sourire satisfait à un Oliver remplit de tristesse et de colère.

_\- Maintenant Felicity, vous allez avancer dans le temps, le moment où vous êtes rentrée de Nanda Parbat et qu'Oliver a essayé de vous tuer, et vous perdez le bébé. Où vous trouvez vous ?_

_Le _visage de la jeune femme se transforma comme dans le cauchemar qu'il avait fait la veille.

Elle lâcha les chaussons qui tombèrent par terre.

_\- Je suis rentrée il y a trois jours. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Oliver ait pu vouloir nous tuer ou peu importe le nom de cet homme !_ dit-elle avec colère.

_\- Et que se passe-t'il ?_

_\- Je viens de prendre ma douche et je vais me coucher et…oh _! elle porta les mains vers ses jambes_ : du sang ! je perds du sang ! Oh non ! _dit-elle en portant les mains à son ventre._ Pas le bébé !non ! _hurlait-elle d'une voix déchirante.

_\- Felicity ! _hurla de toutes ses forces Oliver.

_\- Espèce de salaud !_! lança Laurel de colère.

Darhk continuait à sourire limite à rire en grand malade qu'il est. Voir le _héros _de Starling City si dévasté, plein de douleur satisfaisait sa revanche.

D'un seul coup Ray fit un signe à Oliver, Darhk ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

_\- Felicity ! ne l'écoute pas ! je sais que c'est dur mais Darhk te manipule il t'a administré des drogues, il faut que tu résistes mon amour, tu m'entends ?! Résiste ! Nous avons pleins de souvenirs heureux ensemble…_

L'informaticienne mit un petit moment à relever la tête et reprendre ses esprits :

_\- Oliver c'est toi ? _

_\- Oui on va venir te chercher tiens bon !_

_\- Ce n'est pas possible tu n'es pas là…_

_\- On arrive je te le promets, je t'aime._

_\- Moi aussi je t'…_

Malheureusement, pendant qu'Oliver essayait de faire revenir la jeune femme à la réalité, il n'avait pas vu que Darhk n'était plus en bas de l'écran.

Felicity fut maintenu par les deux agents, debout. Darhk arriva avec le père de la jeune femme. Il était furieux.

_\- Mr Palmer vous avait été plus fort que mes agents qui perdront la vie ce soir. Mais sachez que vous venez de condamner à mort votre ex petite amie._

_\- Non !_ s'exclamait toute l'équipe, affolée.

_\- Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez je vous en donne ma parole, je vous en supplie ! dit _Oliver.

La jeune femme leva la tête dignement. Elle comprit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir, qu'ils allaient arriver trop tard.

_\- Ça, Mr Queen il aurait fallu me le dire lors de notre première rencontre._ _Tout se paie un jour,_ lança-t-il, avant de pointer un pistolet automatique sur Felicity et de lui tirer dans l'abdomen. Son père resta indifférent jusqu'au bout.

Felicity s'écroula au sol, encore consciente mais ayant le souffle coupé.

_\- Maintenant que c'est réglé, vous allez regarder votre chère Felicity se vider de son sang, sans pouvoir intervenir. Au revoir Oliver Queen »._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Voilà la suite. Désolé d'avoir attristé certains lecteurs. **

**Je publierai le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine car je pars en vacances !**

**Mais ça ne va pas m empêcher d'écrire pendant. J'ai déjà commencer^^ Comment aimeriez vous que Darhk finisse ? J'attends vos impressions. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsque l'équipe entendit les coups de feu et virent Felicity tomber sur le sol, tout le monde se figea. Ils regardaient la jeune femme à moitié consciente. Une grande quantité de sang s'écoulait de ses blessures.

Oliver cria.

« _Non !_

Ray, après avoir repris ses esprits, reprit ses recherches sur le clavier pour tenter de localiser l'informaticienne. Une alarme que Felicity avait mise en place sonna.

_\- Quelqu'un a signalé des coups de feu dans Bay Street près de la marina, dit Ray à Oliver et l'équipe._

L'homme d'affaire tapait encore, Oliver ne disait plus rien, trop occupé à fixer l'écran.

_\- C'est peut-être l'endroit où se trouve Felicity ?! Il faut aller voir »_, dit John déterminé.

Laurel passa un coup de fil à son père, qui se mit en route avec des hommes sous ses ordres.

* * *

Le trajet fut plus qu'insoutenable pour l'archer. Oliver était très inquiet pour l'état de santé de la jeune femme. Elle était encore consciente quand il s'était mis en route.

John et Laurel l'accompagnaient. Les autres attendraient de les rejoindre s'il y avait du nouveau. Le capitaine lance n'aurait pas été ravi de voir un groupe entier arriver sur un lieu de kidnapping !

Oliver sortit en trombe de la voiture et suivit le cortège de policiers venant d'arriver sur place. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard des policiers qui le regardait, il comprit qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit. Laurel les fit tous passer, grâce son statut de procureur et c'est là que pour Oliver, la terre cessa de tourner : le capitaine Lance se trouvait dans la pièce qu'ils avaient vu en vidéo depuis trois jours. Il parlait à l'informaticienne, tout en comprimant son abdomen.

_« Felicity, n'abandonnez pas. Chérie, restez avec nous ! Vous savez que ça va déplaire à notre ami commun…_

Oliver tomba à genoux à côté de Lance. Il observa dans un premier temps sa belle. Elle était inconsciente et une marre de sang s'était formée autour d'elle. La jeune femme était si pâle… L'archer se précipita vers elle et lui tenu la tête.

_\- Felicity, mon amour, ne me laisse pas ! Non pas toi, pas toi ! Je t'en prie je t'aime, ne me laisse pas ! _suppliait-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Lance, tout en continuant de comprimer les blessures de l'informaticienne, regardait l'air médusé, le jeune homme qui supplier. Il n'avait jamais vu Oliver aussi vulnérable, si … fragile. Il regarda sa fille qui pleurait, John s'agenouillait pour prendre son relais.

Le capitaine se releva. Il leur dit qu'une ambulance était en route mais Oliver/Green Arrow, ne lâchait pas l'informaticienne et continuait de lui parler en pleurant. Il alla serrer Laurel dans ses bras avant d'aller donner des consignes à ses hommes.

Lorsque l'ambulance arriva, le plus dur a été de séparer Oliver de Felicity.

_\- Laissez-moi venir avec elle !_

_\- Mr Queen, nous ne pouvons pas…_

_\- S'il vous plait…_

_\- C'est le protocole, il faut nous laisser l'emmener à l'hôpital, _répondit doucement le secouriste.

John posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

_\- Ils ont raison Oliver, on va la suivre en voiture._

_\- Allez-y, des hommes à moi vont faire un cortège pour aller plus vite,_ le coupa Lance.

Oliver regarda le capitaine, qui semblait compatir.

_\- Merci",_ répondit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

L'équipe au complet se trouvait à l'hôpital et patientait depuis presqu'une heure sans nouvelles de leur blonde préférée. Les chirurgiens ne voulaient pas délivrer d'information sans la présence d'un membre de la famille de la jeune femme.

Lance les avait rejoint un peu plus tard et après avoir pu discuter avec les médecins et infirmières, il venu les voir.

« _Comment va Felicity ?!_ demanda Oliver immédiatement.

_\- J'ai pu avoir que le principal, il va falloir attendre que sa mère arrive._

_\- Elle est en route, Ray lui a envoyé son jet. Comment va-t-elle capitaine ?! _insista l'archer.

Tous fixaient Lance, qui hésitait sur les mots à choisir.

_\- L'opération est délicate, apparemment les balles ont touché une artère importante. Ils essaient de faire leur possible._

_\- Mais elle va s'en sortir ?_

_\- Ils ne veulent pas se prononcer trop tôt._

Oliver colla son dos contre le mur, se prit la tête entre se mains et s'assit par terre.

_\- Merci capitaine de vous être renseigner._

Lance, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

_\- Ecoute, je sais qu'il y a des différents entre nous, mais je vois que tu tiens à cette jeune femme._

Le capitaine tendit à Oliver les chaussons de bébé blancs.

_\- J'ai trouvé ça là bas et Laurel m'a expliqué ce que ce fils de p*** lui avait fait subir et … à toi aussi._

Oliver pris les chaussons. _Ils étaient tellement petits, _pensa-t-il. Lance parla de nouveau :

_\- Cette gamine va se battre Oliver. Elle va se réveiller tu m'entends ! Même si dois pêter sa tablette devant elle pour qu'elle se réveille et m'étrangle !_

Cela fit sourire légèrement le jeune homme.

_\- Et puis, _reprit le capitaine, _il faut qu'elle reprenne du service aux côtés de Green Arrow ._

Oliver le regarda.

_\- Longtemps j'ai cru ou voulut croire que tu n'étais pas lui… on va retrouver le type qui lui a fait ça. Mais ne fait rien que tu puisses regretter. La vengeance consume. Je sais que tu as déjà dézinguer un mec pour elle (le conte vertigo^^) mais là, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle te trouve à ses côtés quand elle se réveillera."_

* * *

Cela faisait prés de sept heures que Felicity était toujours au bloc opératoire, lorsque Donna Smoak arriva. Elle se précipita sur Ray qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir et demanda :

« _Comment va mon bébé ?!_

_\- On ne sait pas, elle est encore au bloc, ils ne veulent rien nous dire, ni à Oliver,_ répondit Ray.

_\- Et pourquoi ?!_

_\- Nous ne sommes pas de sa famille, _dit Oliver d'une voix éraillée, toujours par terre. Il se leva. _Ils ne veulent rien nous dire._

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé depuis sa discussion avec Lance.

Voyant l'homme dont sa fille était amoureuse aussi mal, la première réaction de Donna Smoak a été de prendre Oliver dans ses bras, puis le regarda .

_\- Venez, on va chercher un médecin !_

_\- Mme Smoak, je n'ai pas le droit de…_

_\- Ma fille vous aime, je le sais depuis le jour où je suis venu dans cette boite de nuit. Votre place est à ses côtés »._

Une infirmière se chargea de prévenir les chirurgiens. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chirurgien se présenta :

_« Mme Smoak, je suis le Dr Mickaels._

_\- Comment va ma fille ?!_ le coupa la maman.

Le chirurgien regardait Oliver et voulait dire quelque chose mais maman Smoak s'énerva :

_\- Ecoutez moi Dr, oui je suis la mère de Felicity mais cet homme partage sa vie depuis longtemps à Starling City, alors maintenant, vous allez NOUS dire comment elle va !_

Le chirurgien ne protesta pas.

_\- Si c'est votre souhait. Nous venons de terminer l'intervention. Votre fille a de sérieuses blessures qui ont causé une importante hémorragie qui a provoqué de grands troubles hémodynamiques…_

_\- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?!_

Oliver n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les émotions de cet homme ce qui l'agaçait.

_\- Nous avons placé votre fille dans un coma artificiel pour pouvoir récupérer, les prochaines 72h seront décisives._

_\- C'est-à-dire ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Vous n'allez pas laisser mon bébé mourir ?! _dit Donna les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se tourna vers Oliver, qui avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Le chirurgien reprit :

_\- Nous faisons tout notre possible pour que votre fille récupère, mais c'est à elle de lutter maintenant. De plus, Melle Smoak est jeune, et elle s'est remise assez vite de ses dernières interventions, il y a quelques mois. Nous sommes en train de l'installer en unité de soins intensifs, vous pourrez aller la voir._

_\- Je veux que ce jeune homme soit autorisé à aller lui rendre visite également._

_\- Mme Smoak… _commença le Dr.

_\- Ce n'était pas une demande, _répondit Donna le regard menaçant.

_\- Bien Madame._

Olive regarda cette femme, qui était aussi tenace que l'était la femme de sa vie.

_\- Merci Mme Smoak,_ lui répondit-il.

_\- C'est normal Oliver, maintenant, appelez moi Donna »._

* * *

Donna Smoak annonça aux autres ce que le chirurgien leur avait dit à Oliver et elle. Théa pleurait silencieusement et Laurel la soutenait. Digg et Ray restaient murés dans le silence.

L'archer était resté seul dans le couloir, attendant de pouvoir voir Felicity. Théa vint le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras.

_« Oh ! Ollie, c'est tellement injuste ! _dit-elle en pleurant. _Mais elle va vite revenir parmi nous et tout cela restera dans le passé… »_

Le jeune homme ne parla pas et se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

* * *

Donna et Oliver furent autorisés à rendre visite à l'informaticienne.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement : la jeune femme était allongée dans un grand lit au centre de la pièce, un tuyau l'aidant à respirer. Elle était reliée à un tas d'appareils et surtout semblait si calme, si silencieuse…

La mère de Felicity s'approcha en premier du lit.

« _Oh mon bébé !_ Une larme coulait sur sa joue lorsqu'elle remit en place une boucle de la chevelure de sa fille.

Oliver s'approcha ensuite, n'osant pas toucher la jeune femme, de peur de détraquer une machine. Il effleura du bout des doigts le pied du lit.

Et le déclic se fit : Damien Darhk devait payer.

Donna s'était mise en retrait pour poser des questions à une infirmière. L'archer alla embrasser la joue de la femme qu'il aime et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_\- Mon cœur, je te le promets, je le détruirais pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. Bats toi, je t'en supplie, je t'aime. »_

Et il quitta la chambre en laissant une Donna Smoak stupéfaite, et un peu inquiète.

* * *

L'archer passa dans le couloir principal à toute vitesse mais ne fut pas assez rapide car ses amis et sa sœur lui barrèrent la route.

« _Oliver ne fais pas ça_, l'avertit John. _On __s'en__ charge. _Oliver explosa:

_\- Je vais le retrouver et terminer tout ça. _

_\- Oliver ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, _implora Laurel.

_\- Et faire quoi alors ?! _hurla Oliver. _Attendre de voir la femme que j'aime mourir, pendant que ce connard s'en tire ?! Laissez-moi passer. _

_\- Non Ollie _! dit Théa en serrant les dents et se tenant devant son frère, qui l'a regardé choqué. _Pour l'instant, Felicity a besoin de toi plus qu'autre chose. Il faut que tu l'aides à se battre. _

_\- Nous on va traquer Darhk, _répliqua John déterminé.

_\- Et vous allez faire comment ?! _dit Oliver sarcastiquement.

_\- Je vais les aider à mener le combat », _dit une voix familière derrière lui.

Nyssa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

**Ça y est, je suis rentrée de vacances où j'ai été bien inspirée ! je vous publie un autre chapitre demain. J'attend vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Nyssa Al Ghul n'est pas du genre à venir sur demande, surtout lorsqu'elle concernait Oliver Queen. Mais Damien Darhk était mêlé à tous ça et il fallait absolument qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Starling City, la chef n'eut pas de besoin de contacter Laurel. Un de ses hommes l'informa du sort de Felicity Smoak.

Se tenant devant Oliver, elle dit :

_« Je vais les aider avec mes hommes._

L'archer la dévisageait.

_\- Je viens avec vous_, dit-il, entêté.

L'équipe protestait mais c'est Nyssa qui prit la parole :

_\- Je peux te parler ?_

_\- On fera ça en route…_

Nyssa le prit par le bras et l'entraina dehors. Oliver était furieux.

_\- Ne me touche pas !_

_\- Oliver Queen, je sais que tu veux te venger mais Felicity a besoin de toi._

_\- Tout le monde me dit ça !_

_\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Si j'avais une possibilité de me trouver auprès de Sarah, je le ferais, _dit-elle en le fixant, la voix serrée par le souvenir de son âme sœur.

Oliver se calma face aux émotions de la guerrière.

_\- Je reste ici, mais je veux être tenu au courant du moindre mouvement de Darhk ou du H.I.V.E._

_\- Bien entendu. Bon courage."_

Sur ce, Nyssa tourna les talons avec l'équipe laissant l'archer avec sa plus grande peur : que Felicity succombe à ses blessures sans pouvoir agir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, l'état de l'informaticienne restait stationnaire.

Pendant les heures de visites, Donna, Oliver et John restaient près de la jeune femme. Sitôt les visites autorisées terminées, John et Oliver rejoignaient l'équipe et la Ligue pour faire un point sur les recherches et dans le cas de ce dernier, restait éveillé pour continuer la traque de Darhk sans interruption.

John remarquait que son ami restait figé aux côtés de la jeune femme, l'air fermé. Après les visites terminées ce soir-là, il décidait d'aborder le sujet sur le trajet du repère.

« _Comment vas-tu Oliver ?_

_\- Bien, ça ira mieux quand on aura trouvé ce connard,_ dit-il d'un ton sec, le regard dur.

John essaya de trouver les mots justes.

_\- J'ai entendu dire que les patients dans le coma entendent leurs proches. Essaie de parler avec elle, ça pourrait l'aider à se réveiller._

Oliver semblait être perdu dans ses pensées et ne répondait pas.

_\- Oliver…_

_\- C'est juste que j'ai toujours essayé de protéger Felicity. J'ai toujours fait en sorte que rien de semblable ne puisse lui arriver, mais c'est arrivé quand même, _répondit l'archer la mine grave.

_\- Oli…_

_\- Il y a eu le Conte Vertigo, Slade, Ra's et maintenant ce taré ! _Oliver marqua une pause. _Elle ne sera jamais en sécurité._

_\- Oui elle ne le sera jamais, mais elle a choisi cette vie Oliver, avec le bon et le mauvais._

_\- Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre John. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux même pas y penser, _dit-il la voix serrée.

_\- Ben dis lui tout ça. Apparemment vous êtes ensemble donc parle lui. Battez-vous ensemble. »_

* * *

Le lendemain, l'équipe n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la trace de leur ennemi, ce qui les frustrer. Le capitaine Lance n'avançaient pas non plus de son côté. Nyssa était certaine que Darhk resterait dans les parages pour pouvoir attaquer au bon moment.

Laurel rejoignait les autres au repère. Elle trouva Nyssa avec deux de ses hommes, l'équipe l'écoutant attentivement.

« _Mes hommes ont mis la main sur des agents du H.I.V.E., ils sont en train de diriger un interrogatoire_, dit la Chef de la Ligue.

_\- Interroger ?!_ lança Ray, perplexe.

_\- Ben voyons, disons ça !_ cracha Digg.

_\- Peut être que mes méthodes ne vous plaise pas, mais si vous voulez qu'on retrouve Darhk, il va falloir s'y mettre sérieusement, _répliqua Nyssa d'un ton cassant.

_\- Il faut avertir Oliver, _dit Théa avec le soutien de Laurel.

_\- Laissons Oliver se concentrer sur Felicity", _dit Nyssa.

L'équipe se tut. Leur amie était toujours dans le coma et son état ne s'améliorait pas. Le médecin leur avait dit que les 72 premières heures seraient critiques, mais ils avaient peur que cela empire.

* * *

A l'hôpital, Donna Smoak et Oliver se tenait aux côtés de l'informaticienne. Lorsque le médecin arriva, ils se levèrent rapidement :

« _L'état de Felicity s'est arrangé ?! Vous la sortez quand du coma ?! _demanda la mère de la jeune femme en regardant Oliver.

_\- Mme Smoak, l'état de votre fille est stationnaire. Malheureusement, ses paramètres vitaux ne progressent pas. Nous voulions la réveiller demain, mais nous allons devoir repousser l'arrêt de la sédation._

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer.

_\- Va-t-elle se réveiller Docteur ? _demanda-t-il.

_\- Je continue à espérer que ses paramètres vitaux rejoignent les normes, sans ça, les chances de réveil s'amenuisent avec le temps. Il faut que Felicity se batte. Nous ferons le point avec l'équipe demain soir. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir de meilleures nouvelles pour l'instant._

Sur ces dernières informations, le médecin les laissa. Donna se mit à pleurer et Oliver la prit dans ses bras.

_\- C'est un cauchemar !_ dit-elle en sanglotant. _On vient à peine de renouer une relation. Je ne veux pas la perdre ! C'est trop tôt !_

_\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas la perdre », _lança l'archer dans un souffle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Donna se fit raccompagner par John à son hôtel lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'Oliver resterait auprès de sa fille.

Le jeune homme repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'ancien soldat la veille. Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit, prit la main de l'informaticienne et en embrassa le dos.

« _Felicity Meghan Smoak, j'attends avec impatience que tu me reviennes, tu m'entends ! Tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'interdis de me quitter, de nous quitter._

Il sortit les chaussons qu'il avait dans sa poche de pantalon et les tenait dans ses mains.

_\- Nous avons tellement de choses à découvrir ensemble. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, parcourir le monde avec toi, me marier et avoir une famille. Je ne sais même pas quel est ton artiste préféré…laisse moi une chance de découvrir tout ça, laisse nous une chance. Ne nous fait pas trop attendre, je t'en supplie, bats-toi Felicity ! Bats-toi pour nous._

Une larme roula sur la peau de Felicity.

_\- Je suis désolé mon amour de t'avoir repoussé après notre dispute, à Nanda Parbat. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas, j'ai besoin de toi. »_

Oliver s'endormit, sa tête reposant sur la main de la belle blonde quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Felicity n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, son corps ne voulant pas obéir à ses ordres. Elle entendait ce qu'Oliver lui disait. _Etait-ce un rêve ?! C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Etait-il seulement là ?!_

La belle blonde se rendormit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle entendit les gémissements d'un petit garçon. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une belle chambre claire.

« _Maman !_

La porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bleus, se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

_\- Maman, Maddie elle est méchante !_

Felicity regarda médusée le petit garçon qui se tenait dans ses bras.

_\- Euh…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'adresser à lui, il filait déjà hors de la chambre. Elle se tourna pour regarder l'heure sur la table de nuit et découvrit une photo d'Oliver et elle… en tenue de mariés !

_\- Non…_

Elle regarda sa main gauche : une alliance en or blanc, sertie de diamants s'y trouvait. Elle se leva et suivit une voix familière : celle d'Oliver.

Elle atterrit dans la cuisine. Oliver tenait une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui mâchouillait son doudou.

_\- Tommy, dépêches toi de finir tes céréales ! Mamie Donna ne va pas être contente qu'on soit encore en retard !_

Le jeune homme posa la petite fille dans son par cet croisa le regard d'une Felicity sous le choc !

_\- Bonjour mon cœur, _dit-il en enlaçant l'informaticienne le regard pétillant. _Prête pour notre deuxième lune de miel ?!_

Voyant que l'informaticienne restait sans voix, il s'écarta d'elle.

_\- Felicity, ça va ?_

_\- Euh...ok…on est mariés ?! Et nos activités de nuit ?! _dit-elle en hyper ventilant.

Oliver rigola, ce qui est rare.

_\- On dirait que la nuit dernière était tellement fantastique que tu en as perdu la mémoire, _dit-il en commençant par embrasser avec passion la jeune femme dans le creux du cou.

_\- Oliver ! Sérieux ! Tu…_

_\- Ok, ok ! Tu es Mme Felicity Queen depuis 3 ans, pour mon plus grand bonheur et nous sommes les heureux parents de Maddie et Tommy, âgés de 12 mois et 2 ans et demi, quoi que la définition du mot heureux dépende des jours… et nous nous apprêtons à entamer notre deuxième lune de miel._

Felicity souria.

_\- Et Green Arrow dans tout ça ?! Tu n'as pas pu abandonner ! Tu aimes trop ça pour quitter…_

_ \- Je t'aime encore plus mon amour » _dit –il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Felicity sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

* * *

L'archer se réveilla au son de l'alarme du moniteur. Affolé, il regardait l'infirmière s'affairer.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?!_

_\- Melle Smoak fait de la tachycardie. Si vous regardez bien ses paupières, vous constaterez qu'elle est en train de rêver._

_ \- Ah bon ? c'est possible ?!_

_\- Oui les patients sortis du coma nous ont expliqué qu'ils entendent leurs proches ou qu'ils rêvent._

Oliver se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'informaticienne.

_\- Mon cœur, je suis là, bats-toi ! je ne te laisserais pas, tu m'entends ?! Et puis John me ferait la peau si je le faisais…_

L'infirmière le coupa :

_\- La tachycardie se calme. Je crois qu'entendre le son de votre voix la calme, _dit-elle en lui souriant._ Continuez comme ça, j'ai vu de nombreux patients se réveiller ainsi._

_\- Merci. »_

Pour une fois en une semaine, Oliver retrouva une once d'espoir. Le chemin serait peut-être long mais il était décidé à aider Felicity à se battre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**Comme promis la suite aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Merci à tous pour vos review (les habitués et les guest)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés et Felicity était toujours dans le coma.

La mère de la jeune femme ne tenait plus en place et Oliver était de plus en plus inquiet. L'archer pendant ces derniers jours n'avait jamais cessé de parler à l'informaticienne pour l'encourager dans sa lutte pour vivre. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait se qui se passerai si les médecins leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. L'angoisse l'habitait de plus en plus.

Cependant, le médecin passa les voir très tôt ce matin :

« _J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, les paramètres vitaux de Melle Smoak se sont nettement amélioraient et se maintiennent dans des valeurs normales. Nous allons diminuer la sédation progressivement._

_\- Ma fille va se réveiller ?!_

Le médecin acquiesça.

_\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne se réveille pas, cependant comme toute procédure, il y a des risques mais nous sommes optimistes. _

_\- Merci Docteur, _répondit l'archer.

Donna souriait à Oliver.

_\- Mon bébé va se réveiller ! Dés que tout va mieux, je vous veux tous les deux à Vegas !" _dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Oliver lui souria puis sortit de la chambre pour appeler l'équipe afin de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Le jeune homme était très content de cette nouvelle, mais serait soulagé une fois Felicity réveillée et dans ses bras.

* * *

C'est en fin d'après midi que les choses allèrent vite.

Le tuyau qui aidait à respirer la jeune femme lui fut retiré car elle montrait qu'elle pouvait respirer par elle-même.

Puis en fin de soirée, Felicity sentit que son corps répondait à ses ordres. Elle commença à bouger la main. Et elle entendit sa mère en premier… sa mère ! C'était si grave que ça ?!

_« Elle se réveille ! Chérie, tu m'entends ? C'est maman, _disait sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux.

L'informaticienne essayait de lever ses paupières encore lourdes, lorsque quelqu'un d'autre parla :

_\- Felicity, réveille-toi mon cœur._

Felicity reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. Du coup, elle ouvrit les yeux devant la personne concernée : Oliver, puis parla.

_\- Salut, _dit-elle d'une voix éraillée à cause du tuyau qu'elle avait avant. _Woaw, j'ai une voix affreuse._

Oliver rigola puis s'avança pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'informaticienne.

_\- Je t'attendais._

Elle regardait le jeune homme, entre deux sanglots de sa mère. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe naissante.

_\- En effet ! _lui lança-t-elle en le détaillant de la tête au pied. _Tu es là depuis quand ?! Attends ! Je suis là depuis quand ?!_

_\- Cinq jours », _lâcha Oliver douloureusement mais le sourire en coin, ravi de la retrouver.

* * *

Après avoir passé une dernière nuit dans l'unité de soins intensifs, Felicity fut transférée au plus grand bonheur de tout le monde dans un service d'hospitalisation classique. Des fleurs et pleins de cadeaux et cartes emplissaient sa chambre.

John resta près d'elle, après qu'elle ait supplié sa mère et Oliver d'aller se reposer.

« _Tu nous as fait peur Felicity, _dit John d'un air sérieux.

_\- Je suis désolée, je voulais absolument savoir ce que mon père voulait me dire, quelle idiote !_

_\- Non c'est normal que tu aies eu des doutes mais ne garde plus de secret, ok ?!_

_\- Promis John._

L'informaticienne regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

_\- Je ne me souviens que de quelques bribes de mon kidnapping, tu penses que c'est une sorte de « stress post-machin truc » ?!_

Voyant l'ancien soldat mal à l'aise, Felicity enchaîna :

_\- John ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

Digg hésita un instant puis lui raconta ce que Damien Darhk lui avait fait. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer. John la pris précautionneusement dans ses bras.

_\- C'est un grand malade !_

_\- L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois en forme avec nous et surtout près d'une certaine personne bornée que l'on connait^^_lui dit-il en souriant.

_\- Merci pour la personne bornée^^_dit l'archer sur le pas de la porte. _Je garde ça pour une prochaine fois._

John lui lança un regard complice, puis se leva.

_\- Bon je vais vous laisser un peu seuls. A plus tard._

_\- A plus tard John, _dit Felicity en souriant.

Oliver s'avança et embrassa la belle blonde chastement, un sourire sur le visage. Il s'asseya sur le lit près d'elle.

_\- Comment te sens-tu ?_

_\- Bien je crois, enfin aussi bien que quelqu'un qui sort du coma…je n'ai pas trop de comparaisons alors…3…2…1…_

Oliver rigola.

_\- Au moins, certaines choses ne changent pas._

Il lui caressa la joue.

_\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! je suis désolé de m'être montré si dur envers toi._

La jeune femme le stoppa en posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'archer.

_\- C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher ce que j'avais découvert sur mon père. Plus de secrets entre nous, ça te va ?_

_\- Bien sûr mon amour._

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Felicity s'écarta et le regarda d'un air songeur.

_\- Felicity, tout va bien ?_

_\- Euh… tu m'as parlé dans mon « coma/sommeil » ?_

_\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu t'en rappelles ?_

_\- Un peu mais je ne savais pas si c'était réel. _Oliver lui prit les mains.

_\- Je ne pouvais pas te quitter, bien qu'au début je ne pensais qu'à faire la peau à Darhk, _dit-il les dents serrées.

La jeune femme le regarda avec un air triste.

_\- John m'a raconté ce que Darhk m'avait fait. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état tu étais, _dit-elle les yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Oliver lui caressa le bras.

_\- L'essentiel c'est que tu sois réveillée, en forme, près de moi. C'est tout ce qui compte._

_\- Je suppose que les autres se chargent de Darhk._

_\- Oui je les aide. Nyssa est là aussi. Je l'avais prévenu de ton enlèvement. Elle retient des agents du H.I.V.E. mais les interrogatoires ne sont pas concluants._

_\- Interrogatoires ?! _dit Felicity en haussant les sourcils, amusée.

Les deux amoureux rigolèrent et furent interrompus par la mère de Felicity. Elle vint embrasser sa fille, puis dit :

_\- Chérie, je suis passé chez toi pour te prendre des affaires…_puis elle se stoppa en regardant le couple. _Euh…j'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompu…peut être que vous voulez de l'intimité…après tout vous êtes jeunes…_

_\- Maman ! _dit l'informaticienne en rougissant sous le regard amusé d'Oliver.

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous étions en train de discuter Donna._

Felicity regarda Oliver avec de grands yeux.

_\- Ok…apparemment j'ai loupé quelque chose pendant que je « dormais »._

_\- Je suis contente qu'Oliver et toi soyez ensemble. Je le savais dés le début…ça se voyait tellement dans tes yeux…_

_\- Maman ! Arrête ! » _dit –elle embarrassée. Elle se tourna vers Oliver : _je sens que la journée va être longue…" _Ils rigolèrent tous les deux devant une Donna Smoak aux anges de voir son bébé auprès de cet homme formidable.

**Alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. Après les retrouvailles de notre couple préféré, il est temps de s'occuper de Darhk !**

**Merci à mes followers réguliers pour leurs reviews et merci à Haruka (ton review m'a fait plaisir, et oui maintenant c'est le temps de l'affrontement de Darhk, enfin sur quelques chapitres !lol)**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Après encore quatre jours d'hospitalisation, Felicity allait être autorisée à sortir le lendemain, à sa plus grande hâte ! Oliver était parti avec John chercher Donna qui allait bientôt partir, son travail ne l'autorisant pas à rester plus de temps auprès de sa fille.

La jeune femme tournait le dos à sa porte de chambre et était occupée à effectuer des recherches poussées sur les localisations éventuelles de Damien Darhk.

« _Felicity, _dit une voix masculine.

Lorsque l'informaticienne se retourna, elle resta figée de peur et de colère.

_\- Que fais-tu là ?! _dit-elle à son père.

L'homme paraissait fatigué et avait l'air grave.

_\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça…Darhk…_

_\- Que fais-tu là ?! _hurla-t-elle en voulant appuyer sur la sonnette des infirmières.

_\- Personne ne viendra, j'ai désactivé la sonnette. Il faut que je te parle. Je…_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car Oliver le colla contre le mur, les mains autour de sa gorge, sous le regard choqué de Donna.

_\- Comment osez-vous venir ici !_dit Oliver d'un ton menaçant, le regard voilé en mode killer.

Le jeune homme desserra légèrement sa prise pour laisser respirer le père de Felicity.

_\- Je…je suis venu m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai fait à ma fille. Darhk m'a obligé…_

_\- Conneries ! _lança John, à côté de Donna, tenant un flingue.

Donna s'avança vers sa fille et s'adressa à son ex-mari :

_\- Danny, c'est toi qui as fait ça à notre fille ?! _dit-elle les yeux écarquillés. Mr Smoak baissa la tête.

_\- Felicity je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait te tirer dessus quand j'ai désactivé le brouilleur ce soir-_là.

_\- -C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?_! dit Oliver.

_\- Oui je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien faire pendant qu'il te faisait du mal…Felicity… _commença à supplier le vieille homme.

_\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre, c'est clair ?!_lança l'informaticienne de colère.

_\- J'espère que vous avez une autre raison d'être venu et elle a intérêt à être bonne,_ siffla Oliver entre ses dents.

_\- Je suis venu vous dire où Damien Darhk sera dans deux jours._

L'archer resserra sa prise.

_\- Comment sait-on que vous ne mentez pas cette fois-ci ?!_

_\- Je…je…ok, je suis un père lamentable et je ne peux rien garantir, mais je suis sûr que si je vous mens, vous n'hésiterez pas à me tuer._

_\- On est deux,_ répondit Digg.

_\- Dis-leur Danny ! _exigea Donna.

Mr Smoak leur donna la future localisation de leur ennemi. Mais Oliver n'avait toujours pas desserré sa prise.

Felicity s'adressa au jeune homme :

_\- Oliver, laisse-le partir. Il n'en vaut pas la peine._

L'archer s'avança un peu plus vers le père de famille et lui dit d'un ton menaçant :

_\- Vous avez intérêt à ne plus revenir dans la vie de votre ex-femme et de votre fille, sinon je vous assure que je vous retrouverai, et cette fois-ci vous n'aurez pas le temps de parler. Je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez d'elles par quelques moyens que ce soit, c'est clair ?!_

L'homme hocha la tête. Oliver desserra sa prise. Donna gifla son ex-mari, qui partit vite de la chambre. Donna, après s'être assuré que Felicity aille bien, partit prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

Oliver prit Felicity dans ses bras.

_\- Ça va ?_

_\- Oui Oliver. Merci d'être venu._

_\- Bon maintenant, nous savons où cet enfoiré sera dans deux jours, _dit Digg, déterminé.

Felicity hocha la tête. Oliver prit la parole :

_\- Felicity, je veux que tu restes à l'écart pendant qu'on ira se charger de lui. _

Seulement Felicity l'arrêta d'une main posée sur son torse.

_\- Il est hors de question que je ne vienne pas ! On va y aller ensemble._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Oliver ne discute pas ! J'ai hâte qu'on le maitrise ce con, et on le fera ensemble !_

Le jeune homme dévisagea Felicity et regarda John qui souriait. L'archer capitula :

_\- Ok mais au moindre problème, Ray te ramènera ! Ta blessure n'est pas encore guérie._

_ \- A vos ordres Mr Queen ! » _dit-elle en l'embrassant, fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Oliver n'en revenait pas d'avoir une petite amie aussi tenace.

* * *

Le retour au loft se fit tranquillement.

Théa et Felicity s'entendaient plus que bien, au goût d'Oliver. Il faut dire que quand Théa commençait à parler du passé, elle aimait bien raconter les frasques de son frère. Les choses devinrent inconfortables pour le jeune homme lorsque Felicity commença à prendre sa tablette.

« _Fe-li-ci-ty ! Pose ta tablette, je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de voir…_

_\- Je t'ai déjà dit que si c'était sur internet, je pouvais tout trouver ! _dit-elle d'un air amusé.

_\- Ollie, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes^^_

Oliver changea de tactique. L'archer se plaça derrière la jeune femme et déposait de légers baiser sur la nuque de l'informaticienne. Elle fut tellement distraire qu'il put lui prendre la tablette des mains.

_\- Hum… tu es sans pitié ! _dit Felicity en rigolant.

_\- Je ne combats pas le crime pour rien !_ dit le jeune homme en rigolant.

Théa se leva.

_\- Bon je vais aller me coucher, le Verdant ne va pas se gérer tout seul, n'est-ce pas, grand frère ?!_

_\- Tu sais qu'on a plus important à gérer en ce moment !_

_\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que la vie s'arrête._

_\- Ta sœur a raison, il faut reprendre le cours de nos vies. De toute façon, des méchants il y en aura toujours._

Théa alla embrasser son frère et prit Felicity dans ses bras.

_\- Bonne nuit à tout les deux._

_\- Bonne nuit Speedy."_

Oliver s'assit et Felicity se lova contre lui. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'un, savoura la joie de moment d'intimité. Oliver voudrait pouvoir rester ici toute sa vie à enlacer la belle informaticienne. Au bout d'un moment, il constata qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il décida de regarder un film en sourdine. Puis Felicity se mit à parler en dormant:

_Oliver tu peux aller voir Maddie, elle pleure et si elle continue, elle va finir par réveiller Tommy…_

L'archer fut d'un seul coup très alerte ! De qui parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce Tommy avait à voir ici ?! Il n'en su pas plus car Felicity arrêta de parler tout en replongeant dans le sommeil. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta dans le lit, avant de s'y installer lui-même.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Felicity se réveilla seule. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait dormi ici car son odeur était sur l'oreiller mais elle fut déçue qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés.

Une fois prête pour aller travailler, elle descendit et trouva une assiette avec des pancakes aux myrtilles, le café prêt à être servi, accompagné d'un mot :

'_Mon cœur, Théa et moi sommes partis au Verdant. Décidément ma sœur ne va pas me lâcher ! J'aurais voulu rester avec toi. Je t'ai fais des pancakes, et John passera te prendre pour aller à PT. Je t'appellerai, tu me manques déjà… Oliver'_

_Cet homme est parfait !_ pensait-elle. Il lui manquer aussi mais bon il faut bien se remettre au travail.

John et elle arrivèrent rapidement à PT, où Ray l'attendait pour un enchainement de réunions d'affaires. Ces réunions commençaient à devenir interminables mais Oliver avait décidé de la distraire par mail (Felicity travaille sur tablette).

O : _Alors comment vas-tu mon cœur ?_

_F : j'ai l'impression que ces réunions ne vont jamais se finir… et toi ?_

_O : Théa est insupportable, elle m'a collé à l'inventaire !_

Felicity rigola.

_F : Toi à l'inventaire ?! C'est vrai que c'est drôle._

_O : merci de ton soutien^^_

_F : Oliver tu sais que je plaisante…_

_O : tu seras punie !_

_F : oh j'aimerais bien voir ça^^_

_O : Plus d'entrainement torse nu…_

_F : là c'est injuste ! Tu es un vrai sadique…_

_O : pour votre plus grand plaisir Melle Smoak…_

Felicity souriait mais un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité. Ray ainsi que plusieurs investisseurs la regardait ce qui la fit rougir.

_« Felicity, je disais à Mr. Petersen que tu voulais leur montrer ton nouveau programme… _dit Ray en levant un sourcil perplexe.

_\- Euh, oui, commençons ! »_

Lorsqu'elle put enfin prendre sa pause déjeuner, elle appela l'archer.

_« Mr Queen, vous savez que j'ai été très distraite ce matin en réunion… _? dit-elle d'un air coquin.

_\- Ah bon ? Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi_… répondit Oliver en jouant le jeu.

_\- Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et tes messages n'ont pas aidé._

Elle entendit Oliver rire.

_\- Sérieux, tous les investisseurs se sont mis à me regarder parce que je souriais comme une imbécile !_

_\- J'aurais bien voulu être là, je t'aurais distraire d'une autre manière… _dit le jeune homme d'un ton sexy qui fit monter la chaleur en Felicity.

_\- Ok… et ben grâce à toi je vais être encore plus distraire !_

_\- C'est le but mon cœur… Il faut que j'y aille Théa m'appelle, _dit-il agacé_. A plus tard._ _Je t'aime._

_\- A plus tard, je t'aime. »_

Oh bon sang ! Oliver lui faisait vraiment un effet extraordinaire et cela depuis leur rencontre. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais, pensa-t-elle lorsque Ray vint la chercher pour la réunion suivante.

* * *

Après être passé à PT, Oliver étant venu chercher Felicity sous le regard envieux de pleins de collègues de travail, ils arrivèrent au repère où tout le monde arrivait.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion pour définir un plan de bataille contre Darhk. Felicity se concentrait avec Ray sur les plans du bâtiment qui se trouvait à l'adresse que leur avait donné son père. Ils discutèrent ensemble des issues possibles ainsi que des pièges que leur ennemi pouvait leur tendre :

« _Vu la façon de Darhk de traiter les choses, vous pouvez être sûr que c'est lui qui a envoyé le père de Felicity la voir à l'hôpital,_ dit Digg.

_\- Je suis d'accord avec toi John, je suis sûr que les agents du H.I.V.E. seront de la partie, _dit l'archer. _C'est pour ça qu'il faut que Lyla rassemble les hommes en qui elle a une confiance totale. Il faut se préparer à venir nombreux. _

_\- Tu penses qu'il nous attend, _demanda Théa.

_\- Cet homme s'est moqué de Ra's donc oui, il est imprévisible. Il va falloir gérer aussi les agents sous Mirakuru renforcé._

_\- Puisque tu en parles, pendant que Felicity était à l'hôpital, la division des sciences appliquées a pu faire une formule neutralisant les effets du sérum et j'y ai fait rajouté un tranquillisant, comme ça on aura la paix !_dit Ray tellement enthousiaste qu'il fit rire tout le monde, même Oliver. _J'en ai mis dans tes flèches et dans des balles pour ceux qui porteront des armes._

_\- Merci Ray, bien joué. »_

Ils continuèrent pendant une petite heure de finaliser leur plan, qui semblait être solide. Puis ils s'entrainèrent. Digg et Ray, contre Théa et Laurel. Et Oliver alla embrasser avec passion une Felicity embrasée de la tête au pied, puis lui lança un clin d'œil et alla s'entrainer sur la Salmon Ladder, habillé ! Il rigola quand il entendit l'informaticienne marmonnait assez fort pour que seul lui puisse entendre _'Mr Queen vous mettez ma libido à rude épreuve, vous êtes injuste mais je peux l'être aussi…'_ dit-elle en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

Malgré la bataille qui s'annonçait, le jeu ne faisait que commencer entre les deux amoureux et Felicity montrera sous peu à Oliver qu'elle aussi peut être sans pitié…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

**Petit chapitre léger pur Olicity avant l'affrontement contre Darhk.**

**J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier… N'hésitez pas à me laisser de commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est Oliver qui se réveilla sans sa belle, avec une note à côté de lui, signée de sa main.

'_Que le jeu commence mon amour…Felicity, your girl friday.' _

Oliver fut très réveillé d'un coup et rigola. Felicity se révélait être surprenante, dans le bon sens. Il l'appela, après avoir pris sa douche.

« _Bonjour toi !_

_\- Bonjour Oliver. Tu as vu mon mot ? _dit-elle en souriant, à voix basse.

_\- Oui je l'ai vu en effet…et j'adore que tu me mettes au défi, _dit-il de sa voix sexy_._

_\- Après ce que tu m'as fait enduré hier soir, au repère, je me suis dit que j'allais riposter. Et puis j'avais envie de t'occuper avant la bataille ce soir. Tu es au travail ?_

_\- Pas encore…pourquoi ? _demanda le jeune homme tout sourire.

_\- Parce que je t'ai laissé un cadeau sur ton bureau…et si tu ne veux pas que Théa tombe dessus, il va falloir te dépêcher, _dit-elle en rigolant.

_\- Un cadeau ? _demanda-t-il perplexe.

_\- Oui…_

_\- Pourquoi je ne veux pas que ma sœur tombe dessus ?!_

_\- Euh…tu verras. Travaille bien, bisous !"_

Et la jeune femme lui raccrocha au nez ! Incroyable !

Quand il voulut la rappeler, elle ne décrocha pas mais lui envoya un sms : _'toujours pas au Verdant ?!lol'_

C'est à une grande vitesse qu'il arriva au travail, sous le regard émerveillé de sa sœur, puis il fonça dans son bureau. Et il trouva ce qu'il chercher dans la pile de son courrier. Une enveloppe écrite de sa main. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et resta figé au moins deux bonnes minutes devant ce qu'il tenait. Un mot était ajouté à la photo qu'il tenait.

'_Profite bien de ce que tu vois car je vais te pousser aux bords de tes limites…Oliver Queen. Ta petite amie qui t'aime.'_

* * *

Felicity attendait patiemment l'appel d'Oliver mais une réunion de plus était en train de se dérouler. L'archer ne tarda pas à la contacter. Son téléphone vibra tellement de fois qu'elle l'éteignit, puis lui envoya un mail de sa tablette.

_F : Bon… je crois que tu as trouvé mon cadeau^^_

_O : Tu es malade ?! Ma sœur aurait pu tomber sur l'enveloppe._

_F : Je sais…mdr. Tu as aimé j'espère ?! Je ne suis pas de ce genre d'habitude…mais tu me rends complètement folle…_

_O : C'est toi qui me rend dingue… J'aimerais tellement être près de toi tout de suite…_

_F : Ahah ! Dommage, il va falloir te passer de moi !_

_O : ^^ ?_

_F : Euh wow dans ma tête ça ne semblait pas si vulgaire…tu m'as comprise^^ Patience Mr. Queen…_

Sur ce, la jeune femme participait tout sourire à sa réunion en ignorant les mails d'Oliver, pour le rendre fou… Elle savait que ce soir allait être très intense et elle avait peur que tout le monde ne sorte indemne de l'affrontement contre Darhk… Elle voulait juste faire sourire l'homme qu'elle aime avant que quelque chose de mauvais n'arrive…un pressentiment la submergeait.

* * *

Oliver n'aimait pas que Felicity ne réponde plus à ses mails mais un appel à Ray le rassura. Elle s'amusait juste avec ses nerfs. Toute la matinée, voire jusqu'à plus de midi, il avait dû, grâce aux ordres de Théa, gérer les commandes avec les fournisseurs et il commençait à en avoir plus que marre, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à son bureau. Sûrement un autre fournisseur à la noix, content de faire une remarque sur lui.

« _Entrez !_ dit l'archer sur un ton un peu énervé, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur portable.

_\- Bonjour Mr. Queen, je suis venue vous voir car je crois que vous avez un problème informatique très important à régler._

Au son de la voix qu'il adorait entendre, Oliver leva la tête immédiatement et eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha instantanément. Felicity se tenait devant lui, dans une robe noire décolletée, soulignant ses formes de manière très sexy, des talons aiguilles vertigineux, les cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

Il est inutile de dire que le jeune homme sentit une décharge de désir le parcourant en cet instant. Tout ce qu'il put articuler à ce moment fut :

_\- Felicity ? Tu n'es pas au bureau, je croyais que tu avais un tas de réunions aujourd'hui ?!_

La belle blonde ne se fit pas décontenancer. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda son petit ami de façon timide, bien qu'elle ne le fût pas en ce moment !

_\- On m'a appelé pour régler votre souci informatique, Monsieur. Vous satisfaire est ma priorité._

Oliver était incapable de se lever. Felicity ferma la porte à clé, puis s'avança jusqu'à se tenir à côté de lui. Puis elle se pencha pour taper sur l'ordinateur…enfin en apparence. Les yeux de l'archer dérivaient sur le corps de la belle blonde, ce qu'elle semblait savoir car elle fit un sourire en coin.

Puis la jeune femme s'assit sur lui, lui faisant face et le tenant par les épaules :

_\- Je crois avoir trouvé le problème…Mr. Queen_, dit-elle d'un air malicieux auquel le jeune homme ne résistait pas.

_\- Monsieur Queen était mon père, appelez moi Oliver, _dit-il jouant le jeu, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_\- Oliver, il semblerait que votre ordinateur est en surchauffe et il faut que je fasse remarcher le ventilateur sinon la chaleur va s'accumuler et exploser… _Dit-elle en commençant à semer des baisers dans le cou de l'archer, jusqu'à un point sensible de son cou.

_\- Je vous laisse vous occuper de ce problème Melle Smoak, vous semblez vous y connaître dans ce domaine… si je peux vous aidez dites-le moi… »_

Felicity rigola face à cette phrase puis les deux amoureux se perdirent dans leur passion…

* * *

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, le couple était enlacé l'un contre l'autre, se remettant de leurs exploits. Oliver embrassait la jeune femme dans le cou, qui souriait :

_« On dirait que ça t'a plu,_ dit l'informaticienne, encore surprise de son audace.

_\- Disons qu'à l'avenir, peut-être que mon ordinateur tombera en panne très souvent_, dit-il en rigolant.

_\- Ne t'avise pas de faire exprès de mettre en panne cet ordinateur Oliver !_

_\- Sinon quoi ? Fe-li-ci-ty_ ?! dit-il en haussant un sourcil et souriant pour la provoquer.

_\- Je ne passerai plus te voir à l'improviste !_

_\- Ouch, c'est dur à entendre…surtout après ce qu'on vient de faire…_

Felicity rigola puis l'embrassa passionnément.

_\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait que les top model qui te faisait fantasmer._

_\- Oh en fait, j'aime bien fantasmer sur des blondes informaticiennes intelligentes et sexy,_ dit le jeune homme en embrassant sa partenaire.

_\- C'est bon à savoir. J'avais envie de t'avoir juste pour moi avant ce soir…_dit Felicity en regardant maintenant Oliver sérieusement.

L'archer se tendit légèrement en entendant cela, puis serra la belle blonde dans ses bras en lui embrassant le front.

_\- Merci mon cœur. Mais peu importe ce qu'il se passe ce soir, nous serons l'un à côté de l'autre._

_\- Oui !_

_\- Sauf si cela aggrave ta blessure…_

_\- Après ce qu'on vient de faire…je vais bien Oliver !_ dit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, l'air amusé.

Oliver souria en repensant au moment qu'ils venaient de passer, puis l'informaticienne se leva, s'arrachant à son étreinte. Il l'a regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_\- Il faut que je retourne au bureau mon amour, tu passes me chercher cet après-midi ?_

_\- Bien sûr. Comme ça on partira avec Digg et Ray, on pourra régler quelques détails en route, _dit-il pensif.

Felicity s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit avant de partir :

_\- Après ce soir, quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne nous arrêtera d'être ensemble et heureux Oliver._

L'archer fixa, plein d'amour sa petite amie :

_\- Je t'aime Felicity._

_\- Je t'aime"._

* * *

**alors vous en avez pensé quoi? pas trop cliché?...lol**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

**Voilà voilà l'affrontement, enfin le début.**

**J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire.**

**Merci à tous encore pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes au top.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Avant de partir pour en finir avec leur ennemi, l'équipe fut rejointe au repère par Lyla et Nyssa, qui expliquèrent la position des agents de l'A.R.G.U.S. et des guerriers de la Ligue des Assassins.

Felicity leur donna à tous les plans de l'entrepôt, situé dans le quartier de Crescent Circle pendant que Digg et Oliver réexpliquaient le plan d'attaque. Tous s'armaient avec l'arsenal accumulé dans le repère : pistolets automatiques avec balles contenant de l'antidote fabriqué par PT, flèches avec antidote, couteaux etc…bien que la plupart possédait leur propre matériel…

Tous étaient prêts à en finir ce soir quoiqu'il arrive.

Une fois arrivés le plus discrètement possible, tous se positionnèrent à leur place et commencèrent à faire tomber les agents du H.I.V.E. silencieusement. Moins Darhk sera informé vite sur la situation, plus vite ils le combattront, même s'ils se doutaient tous qu'ils étaient attendus.

Oliver et Nyssa se tenait sur le toit de l'entrepôt avec des assassins après avoir assommé au moins une dizaine d'agents. Digg, Théa et Ray avaient déblayé les alentours de l'entrepôt efficacement avec les agents de l'A.R.G.U.S., et Laurel, Lyla et Felicity commençaient à les rejoindre pour pénétrer dans l'entrepôt.

Ray se tenait près de l'informaticienne, Oliver lui ayant limite exiger de ne pas lâcher Felicity d'une semelle. Lui-même tenant encore beaucoup à elle, comprenait l'inquiétude de l'archer. Ce qui commencer à le rendre nerveux, était qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la soirée, Nyssa et Felicity parler. Il ne savait pas de quoi mais son inquiétude était d'autant plus grande lorsqu'il avait vu Nyssa donner discrètement à la belle blonde un poignard ancien.

L'homme d'affaire avait répéter à plusieurs reprises à Felicity de bien rester près de lui et de ne rien tenter d'audacieux. L'informaticienne lui avait fait son plus grand, beau et surtout faux sourire, lui disant qu'elle avait bien compris.

Tout le monde continuait de progresser dans le bâtiment, Darhk et ses hommes, dont Mr Smoak se tenaient au centre de l'entrepôt, et étaient en pleine discussion.

Oliver et Nyssa décidèrent de s'annoncer avec force en projetant sur le sol trois agents du H.I.V.E. inconscients et de descendre eux même avec des agents de l'A.R.G.U.S. et des guerriers de la Ligue. Comme attendu, Darhk ne semblait pas surpris et essayait de se faire protéger par ses gardes sous sérum.

Et la bataille continuait : les agents de l'A.R.G.U.S. s'occupaient avec la Ligue, des agents du H.I.V.E., l'équipe au complet, renforcée par Nyssa et Lyla tentaient d'accéder à Darhk, Oliver en première ligne.

Oliver et Théa décochaient les flèches avec une précision impitoyable, sans tuer. Nyssa magnait l'épée avec enthousiasme, essayant de ne pas trop tuer (Ligue des Assassins en même temps, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir^^). Digg et Lyla tiraient des balles qui atteignaient leur cible efficacement. Et Laurel, Ray et Felicity combattaient au corps à corps en mettant à terre les agents et en progressant de plus en plus vers leur cible.

Mais l'ennemi commençait à renforcer ses rangs et l'équipe ainsi que tous les autres commençaient à devenir dépassés car les munitions commençaient à manquer. Damien Darhk voyait la chance tournait en sa faveur et comptait bien continuer sa vengeance.

Il y avait une telle pagaille que personne ne pouvait y voir clair et se recentrer sur l'environnement les entourant…ce qui fit défaut à Felicity, malgré un combat efficace. La jeune femme venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, elle en eut le souffle coupé et avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, fut maitrisée par trois agents du H.I.V.E.

Peu à peu et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, les agents du H.I.V.E. bâtèrent en retraite. Oliver avait réussi à s'approcher de son ennemi et de Daniel Smoak, son arc pointé sur Darhk, qui semblait très détendu.

« _Mr Queen, j'étais sûr que vous alliez venir en renfort, et merci d'avoir emmené avec vous La Chef de le Ligue, qui va mourir enfin ce soir ! _dit Darhk avec un rictus.

Oliver commençait à vouloir lui décochait une flèche mais Darhk l'arrêta avec son air suffisant et calculateur.

_\- Je serais vous Oliver Queen, je vérifierai que personne dans votre équipe ne manque à l'appel, il serait dommage pour vous que quelqu'un disparaisse…_

_\- -Taisez-vous !_hurla Oliver, qui fut coupé par John.

_\- Oliver, Felicity n'est pas là._

Oliver regardait autour de lui, en effet, la jeune femme était manquante à l'appel et la panique et la colère le saisit.

_\- Où est-elle ?! _hurlait-il, son ennemi le regardant en rigolant.

Darhk fit signe à des agents. Felicity arriva avec deux d'entre eux…non menottée, le regard voilé et l'air calme. Elle se plaça à côté de Damien Darhk et de son père.

Lorsqu'Oliver voulu s'avancer, Felicity ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et les gardes l'en dissuadèrent.

_\- Felicity, est-ce que tu vas bien ?! _demanda l'archer,

Il commença à scanner la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Une tâche de sang se développait légèrement au niveau de l'abdomen de celle-ci. Oliver s'inquiétait car il lui semblait que la blessure par balle de la belle informaticienne s'était rouverte. Mais ce qui lui donnait des frissons était le regard de la jeune femme, si haineux envers lui, comme celui qu'il avait vu à l'hôpital quand elle avait combattu Ra's Al Ghul. Darhk chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'informaticienne.

_\- Arrêtez !_ menaça Oliver.

Darhk souriait et se tourna vers l'archer et l'équipe qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

_\- Elle est sous le pouvoir de la suggestion, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Nyssa froidement, saluant le culot de son adversaire.

_\- Perspicace Melle Al Ghul…_ _oui en effet. La dernière fois que j'ai soumis Miss Smoak à la suggestion, je lui ai fait revivre des mauvais souvenirs en lien avec Mr Queen…il est temps de changer un peu les choses, _dit l'ennemi avec l'œil pétillant. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien vous tuer pour enfin savourer ma vengeance cotre votre père, mais d'abord je vais m'occuper de Mr Queen._

_\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?! _demanda John.

Pendant cette discussion sous tension, l'équipe s'était faite encerclée par des agents de Darhk. Cela n'annonçait rien de formidable.

_\- La suggestion peut faire faire des choses aux gens réceptifs de toute sorte, de nouveaux souvenirs peuvent être crées, des ordres peuvent être exécutés. Et je viens d'en donner un à votre chère Felicity._

Darhk s'adressa à Felicity :

_\- Felicity, qui se tient devant vous ?_ demanda-t-il en désignant l'archer.

_L'homme qui m'a brisé le cœur, qui m'a trahi et qui a tué mon bébé._

_\- Qui est ce et que devez vous faire ?_

_\- C'est Al Sa Him, héritier du Démon et je vais le tuer", _dit-elle d'air menaçant tenant le poignard que Nyssa lui avait donné, dans les mains, prête à combattre un Oliver sous le choc.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

**Felicity contre Oliver ! **

**C'est un chapitre court mais j'espère que cela va vous plaire. La fanfic se termine très très bientôt (deux trois chapitres maxi), la fin est imaginée !**

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire et vos reviews sont vraiment cool.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit le regard de la femme qu'il aime aussi dur autant que ses paroles, Oliver se crût en plein cauchemar. Dans le même temps l'équipe, les guerriers de la Ligue et l'A.R.G.U.S. commençaient à se battre contre les agents de Darhk, celui-ci se délectant du spectacle qu'il avait créé.

Oliver tenta de s'avancer doucement vers Felicity.

_« Felicity c'est moi Ol…_

_\- La ferme !_hurla la jeune femme, se tenant en position d'attaque.

_\- Darhk te manipule Felicity, il…_

L'archer n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car l'informaticienne se rua sur lui, essayant de le poignarder. Bien évidemment, il put éviter la lame du poignard.

Tout en se dégageant de l'attaque de la jeune femme, Oliver essayait de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_\- Felicity, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi mon amour._

_\- Vous n'êtes rien pour moi Al Sa Him et vous allez mourir tout comme vous avez tué mon bébé._

_\- Notre bébé Felicity, _dit-il essayant de la faire réagir, mais cela aggravait les choses. Felicity se lança de nouveau à l'attaque du jeune homme, qui trouvait qu'elle était très bien entrainée !

De leur côté, l'équipe arrivait peu à peu grâce à l'aide des guerriers et agents à mettre K.O. le H.I.V.E., le combat était difficile mais le sérum que Ray avait fait développer se révélait être très efficace.

Oliver arriva à emprisonner Felicity dans ses bras, le dos de l'informaticienne contre son torse. Celle-ci se débâtait avec férocité.

_\- Mon amour, je t'ai écris dans un journal tout le long de mon séjour à Nanda Parbat, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je continuerai de le faire jusqu'à ma mort. Felicity, tu es sous influence de drogues, Darhk a tout orchest…_

Malheureusement pour lui, Felicity réussie à se libérer et lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac, qui le fit mettre à genoux. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle lorsque la jeune femme approcha la lame du poignard sous sa gorge.

_\- Felicity, non ! _

A cette voix, Felicity se tourna légèrement, tenant fermement son couteau et ne lâchant pas Oliver des yeux. C'était John qui avait parlé, l'équipe la regardant choquée.

_\- Felicity c'est Oliver, Darhk te manipule!_ Dis John, un peu paniqué de voir ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Felicity semblait déterminée à en finir. Théa voulut s'avancer pour protéger son frère mais Laurel et Lyla l'en empêchèrent. Oliver essayait de trouver quelque chose que seule Felicity et lui pourraient comprendre, tout en sentant la lame tranchante l'écorchait légèrement.

Darhk était vraiment au bord de l'extase. Il n'attendait pas mieux. _La_ _fin d'Oliver Queen sera épique_ ! pensa-t-il. Le père de l'informaticienne, lui, était horrifié et peiné de voir sa fille commettre un tel acte, surtout sur l'homme qui compte le plus dans sa vie. Les amis de Felicity essayaient de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien ne comptait autour, elle savait qu'elle allait enfin se venger pour le mal qu'Al Sa Him leur avait fait à Oliver, le bébé et elle.

Elle serrait la lame lorsqu'Oliver prononça une phrase vide de sens pour certain, même pour lui mais pas pour elle :

_\- Oliver tu peux aller voir Maddie, elle pleure et si elle continue, elle va finir par réveiller Tommy,_ dit Oliver en fixant la jeune femme, attendant la fin ou sa réaction. _Il y a quelques jours tu étais endormie dans mes bras et tu as parlé dans ton sommeil mon cœur, qui est Maddie et Tommy ?_

A l'écoute des paroles d'Oliver, Felicity desserra sa prise et un flashback lui revint en tête : elle dans les bras d'Oliver, puis ce rêve avec Maddie et Tommy, leur deux enfants magnifiques. Puis d'autres flashes lui revinrent en mémoire : le journal de bord d'Oliver, leurs ébats, Oliver lui parlant à l'hôpital lui promettant de se venger de Darhk et lui demandant de se battre pour leur amour.

Darhk, la suggestion, l'informaticienne comprit qu'elle était encore sous suggestion mais Oliver avait réussi à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda Oliver et lui répondit, une larme coulant sur sa joue :

_\- Maddie et Tommy sont le prénom de nos enfants dans mon rêve, Oliver,_ dit-elle dans un souffle, le poignard toujours dans sa main.

Oliver souriait de soulagement, comme l'équipe mais avant que qui que ce soit comprenne la situation, Darhk de rage s'avançait dans le dos de Felicity, prêt à régler le compte des amoureux avec son arme, mais la jeune femme, d'instinct, l'avait senti et se retourna au dernier moment pour enfoncer sauvagement la lame du poignard dans le cœur de son ennemi.

Darhk lui lança un regard surpris et avant de s'effondrer au sol pour de bon, dit à Felicity tout bas, en souriant :

_\- Il ne pourra jamais vous pardonner ce que vous venez de faire et la souffrance que vous verrez dans ses yeux à chaque regards qu'il posera sur vous sera ma plus belle victoire"._

L'homme s'écroula aux pieds de l'informaticienne. Felicity lui lança un regard de satisfaction : tout était enfin terminé ! Puis elle regarda tour à tour les membres de l'équipe, qui la regardait avec réticence, sauf Nyssa qui était satisfaite de la fin de Damien Darhk.… mais lorsque la belle blonde chercha du réconfort auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle lut dans son regard une lueur de peur et de dégout. Elle vit également l'entaille sur le coup d'Oliver qu'elle avait faite.

Elle en lâcha le poignard en tremblant…son cœur se brisant face à ces regards…qu'avait-elle fait ? Personne ne lui pardonnera ce geste. Darhk a gagné.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

**Bon ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fanfic… **

**Pour l'instant l'heure est à la réflexion pour notre couple préféré… La fin va vous plaire promis ! Vous savez que j'adore les retournements de situation !**

**Bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Avant que qui que ce soit fasse quelque chose, l'informaticienne commença à s'avancer à grand pas vers la sortie de l'entrepôt, essayant de ravaler la peine et la culpabilité qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure dans son cœur.

Des agents de l'A.R.G.U.S. voulurent s'interposer mais Lyla les dissuada de le faire, prônant la légitime défense. Attendant qu'on lui laisse enfin le passage libre, Oliver parla enfin :

_« Felicity, où vas-tu ? Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, ta plaie s'est rouverte_, dit Oliver prudemment.

La jeune femme regarda son abdomen et effectivement du sang s'accumulait sur son débardeur. _L'adrénaline devait encore faire effet _pensa-t-elle. Oliver commençait à s'avancer inquiet et elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_\- Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital._

_\- Ok, on retourne tous au repère pour nous changer et John te soignera._

_\- Non,_ dit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

_\- Felicity ça a l'air sérieux, _lui dit John.

Et là, l'informaticienne retourna vers le cadavre de Darhk, ramassa le poignard et se dirigea vers Nyssa et ses guerriers.

_\- Merci Nyssa,_ lui dit-elle en lui tendant le poignard.

_\- Tu es une battante Felicity, merci d'avoir mis fin à tout ça._

Puis Nyssa se dirigea vers l'archer.

_\- Je retourne à Nanda Parbat puisque ma présence ici devient inutile à présent. Au revoir Oliver Queen,_ dit la guerrière en s'inclinant devant Oliver.

_\- Au revoir Nyssa,_ répondit froidement le jeune homme.

La chef de la Ligue commençait à partir avec ses hommes lorsque quelqu'un l'interpela :

_\- Nyssa puis-je venir avec toi ? Tu m'as dit que Nanda Parbat serait toujours un lieu pouvant m'accueillir. _

La belle brune tourna vivement la tête en voyant Felicity s'avancer vers elle. Vu qu'Oliver était incapable de prononcer une seule parole sous le choc, ce fut John qui se précipita vers l'informaticienne.

_\- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien ?! Nanda Parbat ?! Tu es tombée sur la tête Felicity !_, s'emporta l'ancien soldat devant une Felicity qui semblait vouloir l'ignorer.

_\- Nyssa peux tu m'accorder cette faveur ? implora l'informaticienne._

Nyssa détailla la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Felicity Smoak était telle que l'avait décrite Sarah : douce, intelligente et forte. Tout ce qu'elle voyait maintenant dans les yeux de cette jeune femme était de la souffrance et sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se reconstruire loin de ce chaos.

_\- Ce sera un grand honneur pour moi de t'accueillir Felicity, je te soignerais dans mon repère à Starling avant que l'on se mette en route. _

_\- Merci, _dit Felicity les yeux plein de gratitude.

_ \- Ne fais pas ça._

Felicity se retourna vers Oliver qui était livide. Elle s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa une dernière fois en pleurant.

_\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu t'en voudras toujours pour ce que je viens de faire, mais la vérité c'est qu'il fallait en finir avec Darhk et le pire c'est que j'ai failli te tuer ce soir. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais cela. _

_\- Ne nous fais pas ça je t'en supplie mon cœur,_ dit Oliver en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. _Ne vas pas à Nanda Parbat._

_\- Oliver, j'ai besoin d'être loin de tout, de prendre du recul pour y voir plus clair. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour toi. Au revoir Oliver. »_

Et sur cette dernière parole, la jeune femme s'arracha de l'étreinte de cet homme qu'elle aime plus que sa vie et partit avec Nyssa sous le regard peiné des membres de l'équipe et des suppliques désespérés d'Oliver.

* * *

Voir Felicity quitter l'entrepôt en compagnie de Nyssa fit disjoncter l'archer. Lorsque ses amis et sa sœur voulurent lui parler, Oliver fracassa son arc contre un mur, et jeta son carquois au sol les yeux pleins de douleur et de colère.

La femme qu'il aime était encore brisée par sa faute ! Et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu avant. Il se rappela le soir où il était revenu à Starling lorsque la jeune femme et ses amis le croyaient mort. Felicity et lui avait eu une dispute et elle lui avait dit que les femmes de sa vie avaient toutes un destin tragique et qu'elle ne voulait pas en faire partie.

Pourtant ce soir, cela s'était produit. Il a transformé une magnifique et gentille jeune femme en tueuse. Il n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans son bureau pour lui demander de l'aide. Par sa faute, elle partait dans un endroit rempli d'assassins, loin de lui.

Après quelques minutes, il prit sa moto et roula en ville sans but précis, il voulait juste rouler et que sa peine disparaisse mais il ne pensait qu'à elle et son cœur se détruisait peu à peu. Il mourrait d'envie de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'en aille pour de bon, lui dire que s'il le fallait, il quitterait tout pour elle. Mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace donc il continua de rouler jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Arrivé enfin en fin de nuit au loft, il vit Théa sur le canapé qui se précipita vers lui :

«_ Ollie, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! _

_\- J'ai juste roulé c'est tout. Je vais soigner ma blessure au cou et me coucher, je suis fatigué. Les autres vont bien ?_

_\- Oui mais ils s'inquiétaient tous pour toi. Je vais pouvoir leur dire que tu vas bien. Oli…_

_\- Plus tard Speedy._

_\- Ça ne peut pas attendre. Avant de partir, Nyssa est venue me rendre une petite visite ici, enfin elle voulait te voir mais comme tu n'étais pas là, elle m'a demandé de te remettre ceci, _lui dit sa jeune sœur en lui tendant une enveloppe.

_\- Merci petite sœur, bonne nuit », _dit Oliver en embrassant sa sœur et montant vers sa chambre.

Cette chambre portait encore l'empreinte de la belle informaticienne : des affaires à elle, était dispersées, la photo d'eux deux qu'il avait prise il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de s'offrir une autre chance, le lit défait de son côté. Le jeune homme soupira, et après une douche et des soins pour sa plaie, se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre final**

**Voilà le dernier et long chapitre qui clôture cette histoire. Je suis très émue de l'avoir terminé et j'espère que cette fin va vous plaire autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**J'écrirai d'autres histoires mais peut être plus courtes, à moins que notre couple préféré et cette future saison m'inspire... **

**Merci aux personnes qui on suivit l'histoire jusqu'au bout et m'ont laissé des commentaires. Vous m'avez permis d'écrire cette jolie histoire. Merci pour tout. j'attend vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Trois mois et demi plus tard…**

Felicity finissait de se préparer dans la chambre qui était celle d'Oliver à Nanda Parbat, qu'elle occupait depuis son arrivée. La jeune femme ajustait son maquillage qu'elle souhaitait simple mais lumineux. Tout en finissant cela, elle sentait la fébrilité la gagner, mais repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis qu'elle avait quitté Starling City.

Nyssa l'avait accueilli avec respect et, aussi étrange que ce soit quand on connait le tempérament de la guerrière, avec gentillesse et simplicité. Les premiers jours, la belle blonde s'était contentée de se remettre de ses blessures, mais très vite, Felicity tourna en rond et voulut se rendre utile.

La Chef de la Ligue lui confit le soin de refaire et améliorer l'installation informatique de la forteresse. Et oui ! Même les assassins dans ce repère avaient besoin d'internet !

Dans le même temps, l'informaticienne avait demandé à Nyssa de lui enseigner en profondeur le combat à mains nus, puis avec des poignards et un katana. Nyssa lui proposa de sa propre initiative de lui enseigner l'art de la méditation afin d'apaiser la culpabilité et la colère qu'elle voyait en la jeune femme, accumulées depuis trop longtemps.

Une seule chose n'avait pas changé depuis ces trois derniers mois : les pensées qu'elle avait pour Oliver. Elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de lui et de Starling pour le protéger d'elle, mais plus les jours passaient, plus le manque que laissait l'homme qu'elle aime devenait présent et enserrait son cœur. Dans ses pires cauchemars elle le voyait la quitter. Elle reviendrait quand elle serait prête même si elle avait failli plusieurs fois revenir le retrouver mais elle avait eu peur qu'il la rejette.

Cette dernière pensée la fit rire : comme elle s'était trompée.

* * *

(Flashback 48h avant)

Après une journée des plus intenses, avec entrainement au combat à main nues ce matin, puis entrainement avec le katana l'après midi, suivie d'une mise à jour de l'équipement informatique avant le diner en compagnie de Nyssa, Felicity profitait du calme régnant au crépuscule pour méditer dans le magnifique jardin de la forteresse.

La belle blonde trouvait en cet endroit une douceur et un certain calme, ajouté aux belles plantes rares y grandissant. Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés, une bougie rouge devant elle, elle ressassait les seuls souvenirs qui calmaient son manque : les souvenirs heureux en compagnie d'Oliver. Elle le revoyait sourire, porter la main à son épaule, se remémorer les moments où il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments…

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ni n'entendit, ni ne sentit la présence de quelqu'un à ce moment exact. Se sentant apaisée par l'image d'Oliver qui lui souriait, elle ouvrit les yeux, qui se posèrent sur deux yeux d'un bleu qu'elle n'oubliera jamais, comme ce moment précis. Oliver… qui la fixait en souriant…_surement encore la méditation_ pensa-t-elle. Souriant à ce souvenir, elle commença à se lever, mais ce souvenir parla :

_« La méditation est un art merveilleux, Felicity, je suis ravi que Nyssa te l'ait enseigné,_ dit le jeune homme en souriant et se levant à son tour.

La jeune femme fixait ahuri Oliver. _Non ce n'est pas possible…je médite encore…il ne peut pas être ici…_

_\- Pourtant je suis bien là mon cœur, _dit-il en souriant._ Tu penses encore à voix haute._

Non…l'informaticienne s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Sentant ce doux contact Oliver suivit le contact de la jeune femme qui se mit à lui sourire et à se lover contre son torse. Oliver embrassa le front de Felicity.

_\- C'est bien toi Oliver !_

_\- Comme tu m'as manqué_, lâcha l'archer avec une grande émotion à la fois dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

Felicity n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Oliver se tenait devant elle. Mais bien sûr, elle repensa aux raisons qu'elle avait eu de prendre du recul et s'écarta d'Oliver lentement et péniblement.

_\- Oliver que fais-tu ici ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner…_dit-elle avant d'être coupée par lui, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

_\- Je suis venu te chercher,_ dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

_\- Oliver…_

_\- Non écoute moi Felicity. Je sais que tu voulais prendre du recul et que cette dernière année n'a pas été facile pour toi. Mais l'idée d'être loin de toi encore une seconde de plus m'était devenue insupportable. La vérité c'est que depuis que je suis rentré dans ton bureau, tout à changé. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Je sais qu'à cause de moi, tu es ici mais je veux être avec toi, et s'il le faut j'abandonnerai mes activités nocturnes, je raccrocherai le costume de Green Arrow pour être avec toi…_

Oliver fut stoppé par un baiser langoureux de la jeune femme, emprunt de passion. Puis elle se détacha et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.

_\- Oliver, je t'aime en entier. __J'aime Oliver Queen et Green Arrow. __Je ne te ferai jamais l'offense de te demander de renoncer ce en quoi tu crois_.

_\- Viens avec moi_, la supplia-t-il, une main sur sa joue.

_ \- Oliver, j'ai failli te tuer, je ne veux pas être une menace ou un obstacle pour toi._

_\- Felicity, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal car je t'aime et je crois en toi. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, je me refusais de voir la jeune femme qui se tient devant moi : une femme gentille, qui me fait rire avec ses babillages et surtout une femme forte, prête à tout pour les gens qu'elle aime. Je me sentais coupable de la façon dont Darhk était mort car je pensais t'avoir transformé en tueuse et d'avoir empoisonner ton cœur. Mais John et les autres m'ont aidé à voir que toi aussi tu avais évolué mais que les choix que tu avais fait, tu les avais fait pour nous deux._

_\- Quand j'ai voulu apprendre le combat, ce n'était pas pour te mettre en colère Oliver je voulais…_

_\- Tu voulais te battre à armes égales à mes côtés. Oui Laurel m'a expliqué cela il y a quelques mois. Et j'ai longtemps refusé cela car j'avais peur que tu sois blessée. Te savoir en sécurité m'apaisait. Tout comme les actions que j'ai faites pour sauver ma sœur. Lorsque je suis revenu de l'île, je voulais sentir mes proches en sécurité et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne voyais pas qu'il y avait des personnes prêtes à faire pareil avec moi. J'ai longtemps refusé d'accepter l'idée que les personnes autour de moi pouvaient m'aimer._

Felicity avait les yeux emplis de larmes, et le crépuscule accentué ce moment. Oliver la tenait par la main à présent et continua :

_\- Felicity, nous avons vécu des épreuves terribles…_dit-il en sortant de sa poche les chaussons de bébé que la jeune femme avait acheté autrefois et posa un genou à terre.

La jeune femme regarda attentivement les chaussons et s'aperçu que les lacets étaient entremêlés avec deux anneaux en or, l'un assez simple et l'autre plus fin, plus travaillé avec des diamants. Le souffle commença à lui manquer lorsqu'elle regarda Oliver.

_\- Mais_ _aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas revenu uniquement pour te chercher. Je veux te faire la promesse par ces chaussons et ces anneaux_ _d'être toujours à tes côtés, quelque soit les épreuves que nous devrons affronter ensemble. J'ai enfin trouvé ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire et l'amour de ma vie, mon futur, et cette personne c'est toi, Felicity Meghan Smoak. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_\- Oui Oliver », _dit elle en le faisant se relever pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Le soleil se couchant devant eux, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin retrouver.

* * *

Felicity continuait à se préparer, les larmes aux yeux face à ce dernier souvenir, lorsque quelqu'un entra :

«_ Fe, je viens enfin de mettre la main sur tes chaussures_, s'exclama Théa soulagée en rentrant dans la chambre avec Lyla, Laurel, Caitlin, Iris et Donna Smoak. _J'ai cru que ta mère allait me tuer !_ dit-elle en rigolant.

_\- Mon bébé ne peut pas se marier pieds-nus !_ dit Donna avant de se taire, ce qui était rare ! _Oh ma chérie tu es magnifique !_

Toutes contemplaient la future mariée avec admiration et émotion. Felicity portait une robe de mariée blanche, avec un col en v en dentelles, taille empire en mousseline avec des volants lui donnant l'allure d'une déesse grecque. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés et relevés sur le côté, comme l'avait imaginé Oliver dans son journal et comme la fois où elle avait infiltré le casino mafieux avec lui sauf qu'en plus des perles ornant ses cheveux, s'y ajouter de délicates fleurs blanches par endroit.

Elle regarda sa mère qui était sur le point de craquer.

_\- Merci maman._

_\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez choisi de vous marier dans cet endroit et surtout 48h après vos fiançailles ! Ton Oliver est plein de surprises !_

_\- Euh…maman, c'est une longue histoire mais nous sommes sûrs de vouloir le faire ici et maintenant, _rassura la jeune femme et adressant un œil amusé à ses amies, qui éclatèrent de rire.

_\- Oh oui, c'est peut-être une longue histoire, mais il ne faut pas te mettre en retard_, dit Caitlin sur un ton raisonnable. _Bon maintenant, il faut que l'on honore une tradition. En temps que tes demoiselles d'honneur, nous voulions t'offrir quelque chose._

_\- Tu veux dire en plus d'avoir organiser un mariage en 48h ! _répondit Felicity en rigolant._ Merci les filles vous êtes vraiment géniales._

Felicity prit le sac que lui tendait Caitlin. C'était un petit sac très chic, d'une marque de lingerie très connue. Lorsque l'informaticienne ouvrit le paquet, elle y trouva une jarretière blanche en dentelle très fine et rougit.

_\- Oh Fe, pas besoin de rougir, nous savons très bien que ta lune de miel va être top ! _s'exclama Iris en rigolant avec tout le monde.

C'est dans ce moment de fou rire que Nyssa fit son entrée.

_\- Je vois que le temps des cadeaux est arrivé_, s'exclama Nyssa avec un sourire, ce qui était rare aussi !

_\- Merci d'avoir laissé Oliver organiser la cérémonie ici._

_\- Oh je t'en prie. Oliver Queen peut se montrer très déterminé et puis ça efface le souvenir du dernier mariage passé ici et tant mieux !, _dit la guerrière en souriant de plus belle, puis elle s'avança vers la jeune femme et reprit son air sérieux. _Je tenais à te remettre ceci en cadeau de mariage, qui d'après Laurel, remplit les critères manquants à la tradition._

La Chef de la Ligue tendit à Felicity un coffret en bois. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, la belle blonde en eut le souffle coupé : un pendentif ouvragé en or et orné d'un saphir en forme de canari s'y tenait.

Avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose, Nyssa reprit la parole :

_\- Le pendentif appartenait à Sarah. Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle et je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé assister à votre mariage, _dit la guerrière avant de regarder Laurel._ Laurel est d'accord pour qu'il te revienne._

Felicity laissa son émotion l'emporter et prit tour à tour Nyssa et Laurel dans ses bras.

_\- Merci, c'est un cadeau magnifique, _dit-elle avant que Laurel l'aide à le mette autour de son cou, les yeux brillants de larmes. La brunette s'exprima :

_\- Je sais que lorsque tu as rencontré ma sœur, tu ne l'as jamais jugé et je suis contente que vous soyez devenue amies. Elle pensait comme moi d'ailleurs et disait qu'Oliver avait beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans sa vie, Felicity. _

_\- Merci Laurel, Sarah me manque tellement._

_\- Bon…et si on peaufinait les derniers détails ? _dit Lyla_, avant que l'on se mette toutes à pleurer et que tu sois en retard !_

_\- Pouah, Ollie n'aime pas attendre, d'ailleurs ma chère future belle-sœur, je vais rejoindre mon frère pour voir comment il s'en sort. A tout à l'heure, je suis contente que tu fasses partie de la famille _dit-elle en prenant Felicity dans ses bras.

_\- Merci Théa et embrasse-le pour moi._

_\- Euh…non car tu va bientôt le faire et je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ça pitié ! d'autant plus que je te signale que j'ai déjà des séances de psy grâce à vous deux ! » _dit la jeune sœur en faisant un clin d'œil à une Felicity gênée.

* * *

Oliver avait fini depuis longtemps de se préparer et faisait les cents pas, puis décida de contempler la vue s'offrant du balcon où il se tenait. John, Ray, Barry, Roy et Cisco se trouvaient dans la chambre et s'amusaient de voir Oliver si nerveux.

Mais nerveux n'était pas exactement le bon mot…Oliver était impatient de sceller son union avec Felicity. Il croyait que ce jour était un rêve inaccessible mais aujourd'hui son rêve allait devenir réalité grâce à John et Nyssa.

* * *

(Flashback 4 jours avant)

L'archer voyait ses journées passaient avec une lenteur affolante et une routine bien rodée : se lever, s'entrainer, travailler, combattre le crime, manger de temps en temps et dormir. Ses amis et sa sœur étaient peinés pour lui, il se renfermait tellement sur lui-même mais la douleur que représenter le départ de Felicity rongeait son cœur.

Et comme à chaque fois, il préférait se renfermer sur lui-même, comme s'il vivait encore sur Lian Liu. Le pire était l'espoir. La lettre laissée par Nyssa n'avait pas arrangé les choses et il en connaissait maintenant chaque mot.

'_Oliver Queen,_

_Le temps du séjour de Felicity à Nanda Parbat, je m'assurerais de sa sécurité et de son bien être, je t'en fais la promesse._

_La jeune femme que j'ai vue ce soir est juste perdue et noyée par les événements sombres de ces derniers mois. Les blessures de l'âme s'estompent avec le temps, et comme le disait Sarah : l'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs._

_Je te donnerai régulièrement des nouvelles d'elle._

_Nyssa Al Ghul'_

Depuis cette lettre, trois mois étaient passés et Nyssa lui avait fait parvenir deux fois des nouvelles de la belle blonde. Il savait qu'elle s'était remise de sa blessure à l'abdomen mais restait fragile psychologiquement. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait demandé à la guerrière de l'entrainer et ce jour-là, il failli détruire de colère les installations du nouveau repère : heureusement sa sœur et John l'avaient contenu. Ce qui lui valu une autre conversation tendue avec Laurel qui lui rappela le choix de Felicity.

La dernière lettre datait d'un mois et demi, et il pensait que Felicity voulait rompre tout contact avec lui. Donc oui, les jours passaient à une lenteur affolante sur l'ile qu'il était en train de se construire. Il était en train de revenir de mission avec John, Théa et Laurel quand Ray s'exclama derrière l'ordinateur de Felicity :

« _On a de la visite…enfin Oliver tu as de la visite._

Oliver regardal'air surpris, Nyssa se tenant à l'opposé de Ray.

_\- Nyssa ! Que fais-tu là ? Felicity va bien ?! _se mit à débiter l'archer avec panique.

_\- Bonsoir Oliver Queen._ _Ne t'inquiète pas, Felicity va bien. D'ailleurs je venais te parler d'elle, peut-on discuter tranquillement ?_, dit la guerrière en regardant les membres de l'équipe.

_\- Euh oui._

Ils allèrent discuter devant la baie.

_\- Oliver, je pense qu'il est temps pour Felicity Smoak de revenir parmi vous,_ annonça Nyssa d'un air solennel, ce qui laissa Oliver sans voix. _Elle ne veut peut être pas le dire à haute voix, mais tu lui manques._

_\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et je respecte sa décision._

_\- Oliver, je sais que tu n'approuve pas le fait que Felicity apprenne à combattre mais cela fait partie d'elle maintenant. Je lui ai appris aussi la méditation et elle a retrouvé une paix intérieure mais le manque qu'elle ressent se voit de plus en plus même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Ses cauchemars ne se sont pas calmés._

_\- Ses cauchemars ?!_

_\- Oui, depuis son arrivée, Felicity faisait des cauchemars à propos de Darhk, de votre enfant. Mais depuis bien un mois, Felicity ne cesse de faire des cauchemars où elle hurle ton nom._

_\- Tu veux dire que je lui fais du mal dans ses cauchemars ?_

_\- Non tu la quittes et tout ce qu'elle dit c'est « Oliver ne me laisse pas je t'en prie » et elle se réveille et pleure. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je la surprends vouloir faire sa valise mais finalement la défait. Oliver, si j'avais la chance de revoir Sarah je ne perdrais pas une seconde. Je repars demain, si tu veux venir, informe moi. _

Nyssa partit et le jeune homme regarda la baie, pensif. Felicity lui manquait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, John le rejoint :

_\- Va la chercher. Cette danse a assez duré tu ne crois pas ?_

_\- Elle ne voudra jamais revenir._

_\- Oh bon sang, vous êtes tellement bornés tout les deux. Ça fait bientôt quatre ans que je vous vois tourner autour du pot chacun votre la vérité, c'est que lorsque vous êtes ensemble, l'évidence n'est plus à faire. Felicity te rend meilleur et aussi difficile que ce soit pour toi de l'entendre, tu la rends meilleure._

_\- John je l'aime plus que ma vie._

_\- Alors sors toi la tête du cul et va la chercher. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour Lyla, et il a fallu qu'elle soit au bord de la mort pour la demander en mariage. Grâce à Felicity et toi, j'ai une femme et une fille magnifique et au nom de ça, je te demande de ne plus gâcher ta vie et d'aller la chercher. »_

* * *

Oliver était toujours sur le balcon lorsqu'il fut rejoint par John.

« _A quoi penses-tu mon frère ?_

_\- A la conversation qu'on a eu tous les deux avant que je revienne ici. Merci John._

_\- De rien, il était temps que je te sorte de ta misère…bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu organise un mariage en 48h, ça c'est fort !_

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

_\- La vie est courte John et je veux partager la mienne avec la femme que j'aime._

_\- Bien parlé. Bon en tant que meilleur ami de la future mariée, je t'informe que s'il t'arrive de lui faire du mal à nouveau, je te tuerai._

_\- C'est noté._

_\- Bon allons rejoindre les autres._

Les eux amis rejoignirent les autres témoins.

_\- Alors, prêt à te marier _?, demanda Roy

_\- Plus que prêt_. _Merci d'être venu Roy._

_\- Après vous avoir vu être misérable Barbie et toi pendant deux ans et demi, il fallait que je sois là pour le grand jour…et puis j'ai l'occasion de revoir Théa, _s'exclama Roy.

_\- Ouais c'est vrai que ça a été toujours Felicity et toi mon pote, _s'exclama Barry en rigolant avec Cisco, _il été tellement jaloux quand j'avais le béguin pour elle ! j'ai cru qu'il allait me décocher une flèche ! _

_\- C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait quand je t'ai entrainé à Central City, _lança l'archer en souriant_._

_\- Ah c'était pour ça les deux flèches ! sympa ! _rigola Cisco. _Wow, heureusement que j'ai décidé de me tenir loin de ta sœur … _

Oliver le fit taire avec un regard noir mais se détendit aussitôt face aux rires de ses témoins. Ray s'avança vers lui.

_\- Oliver je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé cette année, la prise de contrôle de ta société, Felicity…_

_\- Ray tu n'as pas à t'excuser, _le rassura le futur marié. _Tu es un homme bien et tout ce qui m'importer était le bonheur de Felicity. Et pour l'entreprise, je n'étais pas de taille à assumer les responsabilités. Tu en a fais quelque chose de bien._

_\- Justement à propos de l'entreprise, je voulais te demander si tu voulais me faire l'honneur de devenir mon associé à part égales. J'ai décidé de vivre à Central City pour perfectionner un projet personnel et je me suis dit que tu serais parfait pour assurer la direction des bureaux à Starling, nous nous verrons que pour les réunions importantes et Felicity travaillera avec toi. _

_\- Ray c'est…_

_\- Ne dis rien, cette société est un héritage familial et comme tu vas te marier avec Felicity, j'ai décidé de te faire ce cadeau…ah et de rebaptiser la société Queen Enterprise. Tu étais un bon CEO malgré quelques erreurs de débutant et je sais que Felicity et toi vous allez cartonner. Les papiers t'attenderont avec Felicity à votre retour de lune de miel._

_\- Merci Ray, _dit Oliver en serrant la main du beau brun.

Ils furent tous interrompu par Théa qui entra.

_\- Les gars, puis je me retrouver avec mon grand frère une dernière fois ?_ dit-elle en souriant et plus particulièrement à Roy qu'elle trouvait trop beau en costume même s'il ne semblait pas être à l'aise dedans.

Les garçons partirent en direction du lieu de la cérémonie après avoir encore féliciter le jeune homme.

Théa le prit dans ses bras.

_\- Oh Ollie je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries !_ dit-elle en admirant son frère, les yeux brillants.

_\- On m'aurait dit ça il y a neuf ans, j'aurais éclaté de rire, même si à l'époque, tout le monde voulait que j'épouse Laurel._

_\- Comment te sens-tu ?_

_ \- Très bien, heureux et impatient de voir ma future femme. Comment va-t-elle ?_

_\- Elle va très bien elle aussi. Nyssa vient de lui offrir un pendentif ayant appartenu à Sarah. Ça l'a beaucoup touché. Tu la verrais elle est sublime._

_\- J'aimerais tant que nos parents soient là et la connaisse, _dit l'archer avec une pointe de regret.

_\- Je sais grand frère mais dis toi qu'ils seront dans nos cœurs y compris Sarah et Tommy._

_ -Tommy n'aurait pas arrêté de me charrier avec ce mariage express !_

_\- Ou il aurait essayé de te piquer la mariée ! ou de te faire un enterrement de vie de garçon express à la Very Bad Trip !_

Le frère et la sœur rigolèrent de bon cœur.

_\- Je suis contente que tu ais décidé de faire entrer Felicity dans ta vie et la mienne d'ailleurs ! Bon et si tu allais rejoindre l'autel ? Felicity ne va pas tarder à être prête._

_\- Ok._

_\- Je t'aime grand frère._

_ \- Je t'aime Speedy. »_

Oliver prit sa sœur dans ses bras une dernière fois, puis alla se dirigeait à pas de géant dans le jardin où il l'avait retrouvé et fait sa demande, qui allait accueillir la cérémonie.

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Tout le monde se tenait en place dans le jardin de la forteresse. En 48h, ce jardin était devenu un lieu magique et idéal pour accueillir un mariage. Des chaises drapées de blancs avec un nœud doré et émeraude et des bougies se dressaient de part et d'autre de l'allée principal, qui s'étendait des marches de la forteresse en pierre jusqu'à un autel construit exprès pour la cérémonie par les hommes de Nyssa.

John officiant la cérémonie (et oui, il pouvait être surprenant parfois mais n'avait pas voulu rater l'occasion de célébrer le mariage de ses meilleurs amis), Oliver se tenait à côté de Barry, dans son costume noir, plus sexy que jamais, et serrait ses poing, signe de son impatience. Roy était son deuxième témoin mais avait tenu à conduire Felicity à l'autel, pour le bonheur d'Oliver.

La future mariée attendait dans le hall, en triturant le bouquet que sa mère lui avait composé orné de roses blanches, retenu par un nœud doré. Roy arriva, Théa et Caitlin avaient déjà commencé à descendre l'allée.

_« Roy tu es très élégant,_ dit-elle en lui souriant.

_\- Pas autant que toi Barbie. Tu es trop belle. Felicity c'est un honneur pour moi de te conduire vers Oliver,_ dit le jeune homme avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

_\- Tu nous manque tu sais. Surtout à une certaine brunette._

_\- Je sais mais chaque chose en son temps tu veux bien ?! Allons te marier ! »_

Sur ce, Roy lui tendit son bras, et la musique d'Enya, _Only time_ s'intensifia. Ils descendirent les marches avec précaution et Felicity eut le souffle coupé :

Le jardin était magnifiquement décoré mais ce qui lui fit perdre la tête fut la vision d'Oliver en costume noir, sublime, lui souriant avec un amour infini dans les yeux. La jeune femme souria et s'avança avec grâce au bras de Roy jusqu'à l'autel où, Roy embrassa la future mariée et posa la main de Felicity sur celle d'Oliver en murmurant à l'archer : _prend soin de ma blonde préférée_.

Plus rien ne comptait à ce moment là. Oliver contemplait sa future femme avec adoration : on aurait dit une déesse, sa déesse. Felicity tendit son bouquet à Théa puis pris les mains d'Oliver dans les siennes. L'archer tenait les deux mains de mains de l'informaticienne et lui dit :

_« Mon cœur tu es magnifique. _Felicity eu les joues qui rosirent légèrement.

_\- Tu es très beau également Oliver._

John commença la cérémonie devant des invités émus de voir ce couple enfin réuni, et une maman Smoak en larmes. Puis ce fut le moment d'échanger les vœux. Oliver commença :

_\- Felicity, depuis quelques années, tu te tiens à mes côtés et n'a jamais perdu foi en moi-même dans les heures les plus sombres. Tu es la seule jusqu'à présent à me connaitre tout entier et à m'accepter et m'aimer tel quel. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous écrivons notre propre histoire et je veux écrire la mienne à tes côtés. Tu es une femme remarquable, intelligente, drôle, belle, forte. J'ai longtemps refusé cette part de bonheur avec toi mais aujourd'hui je te fais la promesse de t'aimer et de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

Felicity eut une larme de joie qui commençait à coule sur sa joue qu'Oliver stoppa avec son pouce. La jeune femme commença ses vœux.

_\- Oliver, le jour où tu as fait irruption dans mon bureau fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu m'as aidé à trouver un but à ma vie, à me dépasser et grâce à toi, j'ai appris à aimer d'un amour inconditionnel. Tu es un homme avec un grand cœur, le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Un homme qui n'a pas peur de faire des choix difficiles par amour. Je t'aime d'un amour à toutes épreuves. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fais notre avenir mais la seule chose dont je suis sure aujourd'hui est que je t'aime de toute mon âme et que je veux continuer ma vie à tes côtés et ce jusqu'à la fin. Je te remercie de m'avoir remarqué._

Oliver laissa échapper une larme à la grande surprise de tout le monde mais pas de sa future femme, qui lui essuya la larme avec son pouce, et ils se sourirent.

John continua la cérémonie et ils échangèrent les alliances, où le symbole de l'infini avec une flèche était gravé dans chacune d'elles, avec les mains tremblantes. Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva :

_\- Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été attribué, je vous déclare mari et femme, Oliver tu peux embrasser la mariée »,_ déclara John en souriant aussi ému que ses deux amis.

Oliver prit délicatement le visage de Felicity et l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné. Puis ils se tournèrent vers leurs invités qui applaudissaient et commençaient à descendre l'allée main dans la main, plus heureux que jamais, prêts à démarrer leur vie ensemble, laissant la douleur et la colère derrière eux.


End file.
